The Entertainer
by bkluv
Summary: AU JANTO story. Jack is an actor/entertainer, Ianto is an event coordinator in a serious relationship with Lisa. When the two men cross paths, both of their lives will change. SLASH/graphic sex/language. Jack/Other, Jack/John, Ianto/Lisa, Jack/Ianto.
1. CH 1 All In A Day's Work

DISCLAIMER: Not my characters, just giving them something to do for a while.

CH 1 – All In A Day's Work

Ianto woke to the warm body beside him starting to stir. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. After running kisses up her neck he whispered in her ear, "Good morning."

"Mmmmm. Morning." She rolled over to face the Welshman. Their lips met in a slow, easy exchange as Ianto ran his hand up and down her bare back. His hand slid lower and cupped her butt, pulling her even closer. As the exchange continued, Ianto's arousal grew. Within a few minutes they were both writhing and moaning out their desire as they sought to pleasure one another. They were soon shouting out their release as the waves of the climax rippled through their bodies.

As his breathing slowed to a normal pace, Ianto uttered, "That's the way I like to wake up."

"I suppose it's not so bad," the young woman teased as she rose from the bed.

Swatting her butt as she rose he replied, "Cheeky, aren't we?"

"I just call them like I see them. Would you get some coffee started while I shower?"

"Of course. Can't start the day without the nectar of the Gods."

Ianto made his way to the kitchen and started working his magic while Lisa showered. He knew he was going to have a busy day ahead of him at work. They had two events going on tonight at the Millennium Centre where he was an event coordinator.

Lisa entered the kitchen as Ianto was beginning to prepare breakfast. As she poured herself a cup of coffee she began talking.

"What have you got going on at work tonight?"

"I've got two events tonight. One is a wedding and reception for four hundred people. It's for that socialite, Bronwyn Lloyd. Her father has spared no expense but her mother has been a nightmare. I'll be glad when it's over. The other is a concert with Jack Harkness, some actor and entertainer."

"Oh, I know him. He was on that dancing show and has been in a bunch of plays and television shows. He's gorgeous!"

"Oi! You're going to bruise my ego."

Lisa moved across the room and wrapped her arms around Ianto's waist and gave him a kiss. "Don't worry, he may be gorgeous but you're just as hot and _you_ are the one that I love."

They exchanged a few more kisses until the toast popping out of the toaster returned their attention to breakfast.

"But you could get me an autographed picture." She batted her eyelashes and gave a coy smile.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see what I can do. But some of those actor types can be pretty cocky."

"I have faith in you Ianto. You can get anything from anyone."

She was right; he was good at getting things done. He was always the voice of logic and reason and he had the ability to get people to go from saying no to saying yes and thinking that it was all their idea. That's how he had gotten where he was at a fairly young age.

His mother had died when he was very young and his father died when he was seventeen. The only family he had left at that time was his sister, her husband and their baby. He decided it was as good of time as any to get out of Cardiff. He went to London and made due with a variety of odd jobs until he landed one at a concert hall. He started off doing security but moved up quickly because of his ability to deal with every type of situation and his fantastic organizational skills. By the time he was twenty-one he was the event coordinator. When the opportunity at the Millennium Centre in Cardiff opened up he was ready to return to the place he had grown up.

It hadn't been too difficult to convince his girlfriend Lisa to make the move. They were deeply in love and she wanted to do anything she could to support him. She was a nurse so she knew she wouldn't have any difficulty getting a job in Cardiff.

They had met at the hospital. Ianto had the misfortune of being mugged one night in London and was hit over the head with a pipe. He ended up in the hospital to get the gash in his head stitched up. Lisa was the nurse that prepped him for the doctor. There was an immediate attraction and Ianto had asked her out on a date before his head was even stitched up. They had been together ever since.

"How about you? What time are you working today?"

"My shift is ten to six. Should I wait up for you?"

"No, get your sleep. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack was up early. He was always up early on the day of a show because he couldn't contain his excitement. He absolutely loved what he did and was amazed that he could do what he loved to make a living.

Part of his routine on performance days was to get a massage to settle his self. He had a fantastic masseuse that would come over when he was working in town and she was scheduled to arrive any minute.

Meagan extended her hand to knock on the door but before she made contact it flew open.

"Good morning Meagan!"

"Hi Jack. I see you are ready to go. You would think I was here to deliver you a present as excited as you are."

"You know I can't help it. Performing is just so much fun. I am so lucky."

"Yeah, it's much better when you can do something you are passionate about. So many people plod through life hating what they do. I love what I do too."

"And you do it so well." Jack's tone was suggestive but Meagan had become accustomed to the flirtatious man some time ago. When she had first started coming, she would blush and become flustered every time he spoke to her, after all, he was gorgeous. But she learned that his bravado was all part of who he was, he flirted with everyone and had fun with it.

After an hour in the hands of Meagan, Jack wasn't quite as surly. "Thank you Meagan. That was fantastic! As usual. See you next Tuesday?"

"Sure thing Jack. Good luck with your show tonight."

No sooner had Meagan walked out then Jack's mobile began to ring. Jack looked at the caller ID. It was his agent.

"Good morning Owen. When are you going to be here?"

"Okay, I'll see you then. Is everything set at the venue?"

"Great. Bye."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Owen and Toshiko arrived at Jack's a short time later. Owen knocked on the door as he opened it and let himself in.

"Jack, we're here. You better be ready to go."

Jack came bounding down the stairs to greet his guests.

"Hi Owen. Toshiko, you look beautiful!" He gave Tosh a kiss on the cheek.

"Back off pretty boy, that's my wife you're accosting."

Tosh reached out and gave Owen a shove and a gentle reprimand. "Owen. It's nice to hear when you are fat and bloated."

Jack spoke up again. "You're not fat Tosh, you're pregnant. And I think you glow."

"Thanks Jack. I have to say though that I'm glad this is my last show. It's hard to feel attractive and alluring when you look like this."

"I'll miss having you out there with me but it couldn't be for a better reason. You are going to be a great mom, Tosh."

"What about me? I'm going to be a great dad." Owen guffed like a petulant child.

"That remains to be seen Owen. Okay, enough talk, let's get going."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

When Ianto arrived at work he already had six messages from Bronwyn Lloyd's mother. He patiently listened to each one and in turn deleted them. He was definitely earning his money on this one. She had three changes she insisted upon for today's ceremony. Lucky for her Ianto was so good at his job. Any other venue would have told her she was out of luck.

After seeing to Mrs. Lloyd's changes, Ianto went to check on the other event to make sure everything was satisfactory. The band and crew were setting up the stage, getting ready for a sound check. Ianto sought out the agent he had been working with.

"Mr. Harper?" Ianto extended his hand.

"Yeah, Owen Harper. And you are?"

"Ianto Jones, the event coordinator. I just wanted to check in with you to make sure everything was satisfactory thus far."

"Yes, everything seems fine. They are going to get set up and do their sound check but I don't anticipate any problems."

"Okay sir. If you need anything you may reach me on my mobile. We have another event this evening so I will be going back and forth to insure everything is okay."

"Thanks Jones."

When Ianto returned to the Lloyd wedding, Mrs. Lloyd had one of the assistant event coordinators in tears. In his diplomatic fashion Ianto stepped in and smoothed things over. He spent another hour seeing to the details when his mobile rang.

"Ianto Jones."

"Yes Mr. Harper. I will be there in a few minutes."

Ianto returned to the auditorium to find the band, two women, and the man he assumed was Jack Harkness on the stage going through some music. The guy did seem to have a good voice, even though the music wasn't really Ianto's style. He found Owen pacing around while talking on his mobile.

"Hey Jones. We have a problem. Our lighting technician was in an accident on his way here. He's got a broken leg and has to go to the hospital. His computer with the lighting queues was damaged so we've got no lighting. Anything you can do to help us out?"

"Of course. Give me five minutes and I'll get something going." Ianto pulled out his mobile and set about calling Bowen, his go to lighting technician. As he spoke on his phone he watched the goings on of the stage. They had stopped singing and Harkness was dancing around with one of the women. It didn't appear to be part of their show, just horsing around. He was laughing and flirting with the woman. Ianto wondered if there might be something going on between the two. He finished his phone conversation and turned to Owen.

"Okay. My guy will be here in about twenty minutes. When he gets here he will need to go over the set list and speak to Mr. Harkness to get a feel for what the show is supposed to be."

"Yeah, no problem. JACK!"

Jack looked up at Owen as he spun the other woman; that appeared to be pregnant, around. He released her hand and they had a laugh as they watched Owen motioning for him to come over.

As Jack approached, Ianto couldn't quite read the look he was giving him. He walked up to the two men and without taking his eyes off of Ianto said, "And who do we have here?"

Ianto stuck out his hand in offering to Jack. Jack took the proffered hand.

"Jones, Ianto Jones."

Jack's smile lit his face. "Nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones."

Ianto realized that he was still gripping Jack's hand, but for some strange reason he wasn't in any hurry to pull it away until Owen's voice broke the moment.

"Down boy. Jack, Mr. Jones is the event coordinator and he has his lighting tech coming to help us out. He needs you to sit down with him to go over the set list and give him some insight to the show."

"I'd be happy to. Where would you like to go Mr. Jones?" His voice was dripping with innuendo.

"Um, yeah, you need to go over it with my tech, not me. And it's Ianto."

"That's too bad Ianto, but if you need me for _anything_, I'm available. Okay, let me know when he's ready and I'll sit down with him." Jack left the two men and returned to the stage.

Ianto was feeling…weird. He wasn't sure what just happened with Jack Harkness. His internal dialogue took over. _'Was that guy hitting on me? No, couldn't be, he was flirting with those women earlier. That was just…weird.'_

Ianto returned to his office to wait for Bowen to arrive. No sooner had he sat down than his phone was ringing. They were having more issues with Mrs. Lloyd. Ianto grabbed another of his assistant coordinators on his way down.

"Laura, Holly, Diane. I need you to make sure whatever it is that Mrs. Lloyd wants, Mrs. Lloyd gets. I know she is extremely difficult and her desires change from one minute to the next but it is our job to make her happy. I have a major issue with the other venue and I can't continue to go between the two. You all are great at your jobs and I know you can handle this. Okay?"

The three women nodded their assent.

Ianto returned to the auditorium to wait for Bowen. He found his gaze continually returned to the stage where Jack Harkness was practicing. He had to admit that the guy was charismatic. But there was something else too, he just couldn't quite pin it down.

When Bowen arrived Ianto approached the stage. "Mr. Harkness."

The man turned to acknowledge him before briefly speaking with the band. He then approached Ianto and Bowen wearing that mega-watt smile.

"It's Jack."

"Jack. This is Bowen. He is the best lighting guy around, you won't be disappointed."

"Great! Let's do this."

"I suggest we go up to the booth so that Bowen can run through a few sequences for you to get a feel for what you need."

"We, huh?" Jack's lip curled up in a smirk.

"I just like to keep appraised of what's going on to make sure we are meeting our client's needs. If you would rather I didn't..."

Jack cut him off. "No, I have no problem with it whatsoever. Shall we?"

Jack followed the two men up to the lighting booth. Bowen began going over things with Jack as Ianto sat back and watched. Ianto was actually impressed at how hands-on Jack was and how much he seemed to know about the lighting. After about thirty minutes the two men seemed satisfied that they had something that was going to work.

"Thanks Bowen. I have to go get ready now but I would love it if the two of you would join us back stage before the show for the VIP meet and greet. You can meet the rest of my team, have a couple of drinks, have a little fun before the show starts."

"Thank you Mr. Harkness but I don't think that would really be appropriate."

"Jack."

Ianto's confusion must have shown on his face as Jack spoke again.

"It's Jack, not Mr. Harkness. If you change your mind, I would love to have you join us."

"Thank you, sir."

Jack headed to his dressing room to get ready for the show. He couldn't stop thinking about Ianto Jones. There was something about that man. Well, for one, he was gorgeous. And he had a sexy Welsh accent. But it was more than that. Jack was just inexplicably drawn to him. _'Okay Harkness, snap out of it. You've got a show to do.'_


	2. CH 2 The Big Show

CH 2 – The Big Show

Ianto went about his usual routine with an event; he checked in with his security manager, stage manager, guest services, and Bowen up in the lighting booth to make sure everything was as it should be. As he moved about the facility he happened by the backstage area where they were doing the VIP meet and greet several times. Every time he was there he saw Jack Harkness talking to someone else, flirting shamelessly, and charming the socks off of everyone he contacted. Ianto found himself drawn to this charismatic man. On one of his passes Jack happened to see him and stopped him.

"Ianto, come meet the rest of my team."

"Umm, uh." Before he could get anything else out Jack had taken him by the arm and pulled him over to the two women he had seen him practicing with earlier.

"Ianto Jones; Toshiko Sato Harper and Gwen Cooper. Two of my dearest friends and my backup singers. Ladies, this is Ianto Jones, the brilliance behind all of this." Jack motioned around the stage.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Harper, Ms. Cooper."

"Please, it's Tosh, and it's nice to meet you as well."

"And it's Gwen. I hope you don't have to deal with the likes of Jack every day. That requires the patience of a saint." Gwen gave Jack a playful little shove.

"Actually he has been extremely pleasant to deal with. The other event I am dealing with tonight, that's the nightmare. Have you been working with Jack long?"

"We both have been with him for about seven years. But one of us finally found her way out, eh Tosh?" Gwen smiled at Tosh.

"Yes, at least for a while. As you can see, I've got a little one on the way. This is my last show for a while." Tosh cradled her burgeoning belly with her hands.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Thank you. I'm a little bit nervous but Owen and I are very excited."

"I think that's common for most first time parents. I'm sure you will be fine. My sister was only nineteen when she had her first child and much to my surprise things just seemed to fall in place for her." Ianto noticed that Jack continued to stand by, just watching Ianto and smiling.

"Well, Tosh, Gwen, again it was a pleasure meeting you, but I have to get back to work."

Ianto turned to leave and Jack caught his arm again. "Can't you stay a little bit longer? From what I have seen you operate a well-oiled machine, surely your attention can be diverted a little longer."

"Thank you, but it operates that way because I _do_ place so much attention on things."

Jack's frown showed his disappointment. "Okay. But I hope you will at least watch some of the show."

"I'm sure I will see some of it as I attend to my duties."

"Okay Ianto. I'll see you later."

Jack watched the Welshman walk away, enjoying the view. There was definitely something about this guy that Jack wanted to know more about. He wasn't going to give up just yet. He decided he would try again after the show.

When it was time for the show to start Ianto found himself in the wings to make sure everything got off okay. He figured once the show got started he might go up to the lighting booth to make sure everything was going okay for Bowen and make his way around the facilities to see that everything was going as it should. Well, that was his intention anyway. Once the show started he found himself captivated by Jack's performance. He had never really seen a performer as charismatic. He had this energy that held Ianto in his place. He could see that Jack had the audience eating out of his hand as well. Before Ianto even realized it, the show was wrapping up and he hadn't moved.

_'Snap out of it Jones. You have a job to do here.'_

Jack had fun with his performance as usual. Periodically during the show he noticed that Ianto Jones was watching from the wings and it made his smile even brighter. He was extemely attracted to the Welshman but was feeling more than just a physical attraction. When he finished the show he went off stage straight to where Ianto stood watching.

"Hey Ianto, what did you think?"

"Um, very entertaining." His tone was a bit flat, making his statement seem somewhat inauthentic.

"Entertaining huh? Don't sound so enthusiastic."

"No, uh, I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean that. Your performance was amazing, it's just not really my type of music." _'Great Ianto, you're acting like a bumbling idiot insulting a client.'_

Jack smiled. "Amazing huh? I guess I can live with amazing. I know it's not for everyone, but as long as there are people that enjoy it, I'm happy to do it."

"You do seem to have quite the following. Thousands of screaming women. That must be good for the ego."

Jack smiled big and waggled his eyebrows. "Oh yeah. But it doesn't replace personal relationships and friendships. I know that all of this might go away, but as long as I have people close in my life, that's what is important."

"I guess that's a good way to think about things."

"Yep, never take things for granted."

"Well, I need to get back to work. Congratulations on the show."

"Thank you Ianto. Bowen did a fantastic job. I owe you one for that."

"Just doing my job."

"You do an amazing job. I really do appreciate the extra mile."

"Sure. Goodnight Jack."

Ianto went to his office to finish up some paperwork and go over his schedule for the next couple of days. He was happy to see that there wasn't anything as challenging as he had dealt with tonight. Although as he thought about it, once he had pawned the Lloyd wedding off to his assistants, he had enjoyed himself. Jack Harkness was a very interesting man. He found himself smiling at the thought of Jack. Ianto finished up what he was doing and shut down his computer. He went to grab his overcoat so he could get home to Lisa.

'_Shit. Lisa. You forgot to get her that picture you prat. Well, I guess I'm back to see Jack Harkness again.'_

He put his coat down and headed back towards the dressing rooms, hoping he could still catch Jack.

Jack was busy thanking his team for the great show when he had an idea. Taking off down the hall he went in search of Ianto Jones.

Lost in his thoughts and moving fast, he rounded a corner and ran smack dab into Ianto. He scrambled to wrap his arms around the other man to keep him from toppling over. Ianto also sought purchase to keep from falling and found himself wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders. Once the inertial movement ceased, the two men found themselves pressed together from hip to chest, pools of blue gazing into pools of blue, warm breath mingling in the infinitesimal space between their lips. Jack immediately became aroused at the touch of the gorgeous Welshman. Ianto's senses were assaulted by the amazing smell of the man in front of him. He could feel his body prickling with heat and a tingling sensation. The two stood suspended in place for what seemed like several minutes. Ianto finally pulled away when he felt an unexpected sensation in his groin.

Pulling away and creating as much distance as possible, Ianto stumbled over his words. "I'm, uh, I didn't mean umm, sorry about that."

Jack remained completely calm but somewhat bereft over the loss of contact. "My fault. I should have been paying attention to where I was going."

They both stood without saying anything for a few seconds until Ianto remembered why he was going to look for Jack in the first place. "Umm, I told my girlfriend I would try and get an autographed picture for her. Any chance..."

"Absolutely. Come on. I'm sure Owen has some of my publicity pictures."

The two started walking to the dressing rooms.

"Was there something you needed Jack?"

"Oh, yeah, I was coming to invite you and Bowen to our after party. We have a suite over at the St. David's Hotel and are just having a few people up to celebrate a great show. It wouldn't have come off without the two of you, so we would love for you to come."

"I don't know Jack."

"Come on. I won't take no for an answer. You deserve it after what you pulled off tonight."

"Yeah, okay." Ianto smiled at the idea.

"Owen! Have you got any of those publicity pictures?"

"Of course Jack. Here you go."

"Okay Ianto. What's your girlfriend's name?"

"Lisa."

Jack went over to the table and grabbed a pen. After scribbling on the photograph, he handed it to Ianto.

"Thank you Jack. She will be thrilled."

"No problem. How about of picture of you and me? Owen, take a picture of me and Ianto."

Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulder and the two smiled for Owen. "Okay, got it."

"I'll see you at the hotel Ianto."

Ianto headed back to his office to pick up his overcoat before heading to the hotel. When he put the picture down on the desk he realized that there were actually two. He picked them up and read: "To Lisa, Best Regards, Jack Harkness." Then he looked at the other. It read: "To Ianto, My Savior! XO Jack." Once again, Ianto found himself smiling.

Ianto and Bowen shared a cab to the St. Davids. A young woman took their coats when they entered the suite and Jack made his way to greet them.

"Ianto, Bowen, I'm glad you came. Let me introduce you to the rest of the team."

Jack took the two men around to meet the band; Mickey Smith, Suzie Costello, Andy Davidson and Eugene Jones, then on to Owen, Tosh and Gwen. "Ianto you already met Gwen, Owen and Tosh. This is Rhys, Gwen's boyfriend. Ianto and Bowen are the ones that saved us tonight with the lighting."

Owen spoke up. "Let's get these men some drinks! What will it be?"

Bowen asked for a beer and Ianto a scotch. They mingled and talked with the others. Ianto noticed that Jack and the rest of his group had changed into casual attire. He loosened his tie and undid the first couple of buttons on his shirt to relax a little more. At some point Jack moved in and pulled Ianto aside.

"Having a good time?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you for inviting me."

"I'm just glad you said yes. You deserve a little reward for what you pulled off tonight."

"Really, Jack, it's not that big of deal. I was just doing my job."

"Well, it's a big deal to me. You really helped us out. Don't be so modest."

"Jack, I noticed you referred to the others several times as your 'team'. You are clearly the star."

"See that's where you are wrong. I wouldn't be anything without them. They are my dearest friends and we have a great time. All of the energy and enthusiasm is for what we do as a group, not just me."

"You do other things without them don't you?"

"Yes, but those things don't require a group effort. To do these shows, you have to have support from people you trust and I couldn't ask for a group I trusted more."

"You are a very gracious man Jack Harkness."

"Stop. You're going to make me blush."

"Somehow I doubt that. So who are the rest of the people here?"

"Well, some are friends of the band; some are people that were at the show that some of us might want to get to know a little better, if you know what I mean." He raised an eyebrow and gave a grin.

"Ahh, one of the perks of the job I assume; meeting dozens of beautiful women and being able to say, 'I'm with the band.' Although I wouldn't imagine it would be difficult for you to meet women."

Jack did his best southern belle. "Why Ianto Jones, are you implying that I'm attractive?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, it's nice. All the beautiful women and men one could desire. I have my fun. But it makes finding that 'someone' more difficult. You never really know what their motivation is, so you don't expect much more than some fun." Jack sounded a little deflated.

"I never really thought about it that way."

"Yeah, well, it's hardly something you should feel sorry about. How about another drink? Scotch?"

"Yeah."

Jack returned with the drink. "You want to go out on the balcony?"

"Sure."

They went out on the small balcony overlooking the water. The night air was brisk.

"Wow, this is a spectacular view."

"I love Cardiff."

Just then, Tosh came out to the balcony. "Jack, Ianto. I need to get my baby home, so we're off."

"What about Owen?"

"Who do you think I was talking about? He's had more than his share and if I don't get him home soon, he will be very grouchy tomorrow and we all know what that can be like. Goodnight." She went up on her toes to give Jack a kiss on the check.

In unison, the two men replied, "Goodnight."

They continued to talk for some time. The conversation flowed easily and both men enjoyed the other's company. When Ianto finally glanced at his watch it was nearly four in the morning. "Wow. I didn't know it was so late. I really need to get going. Thanks again Jack, I had a good time."

Jack stuck his hand out to Ianto and gave him a warm smile. "Me too Ianto, me too."

Ianto caught a cab to his flat. Once inside he moved about quietly. He opened his messenger bag and took the autographed picture for Lisa out. He went to the kitchen and hung the picture on the refrigerator with a magnet. As he looked at it he couldn't help but smile. Jack Harkness was a very interesting man. There was something that pulled Ianto to him. He was the kind of man Ianto would be happy to consider a friend.

He took a quick shower and slipped into bed with Lisa. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close before drifting off.

Jack slipped out of the hotel suite unnoticed and caught a cab to his house. He didn't want to spend the night with a stranger tonight. He had just spent hours with the most amazing man he had met in ages; no, ever. He didn't want to ruin that.

When he got home he showered before climbing into bed, all the while thinking of Ianto Jones…


	3. CH 3 We Meet Again

CH 3 We Meet Again

It was nearly 10:30 the next morning when Ianto rolled out of bed. Lisa had already left for work. He made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee. He noticed the yellow sticky note stuck to the picture of Jack Harkness on the refrigerator. He pulled it off and read, _Thanks Babe, I love you! See you tonight, _followed by a smiley face. He smiled as he tossed the paper into the bin. He made his coffee and got ready for work. He made it into the office around noon.

He busied himself with some phone calls that needed to be completed and checked over some invoices for an upcoming event. He was jotting down some notes when his pen ran out of ink. He pulled open the drawer to get another and was greeted by his picture of Jack Harkness. He pulled it out and read over it again and smiled. He stuck the picture back in the drawer and logged on to his computer. He searched "Jack Harkness." There were thousands of hits. He began looking at what he found. There were links to movies he had been in, television shows, CD's, books, videos from his performances, pictures; the list went on and on. The more Ianto read, the more impressed he became. The guy was obviously talented and kept very busy. Ianto was lost in his thoughts when there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in." He shouted.

"Hi Ianto. You have a package." The young woman brought a box over and sat it on Ianto's desk.

"Thank you."

He looked at the box curiously. He wasn't expecting anything that he could think of. He pulled out a pair of scissors and ran them along the taped seam. Opening the box, he found another box, wrapped in a black and gold foil gift wrap. There was a small card attached. He opened the envelope and read, _'Ianto, Thanks again for your help last night. We couldn't have done it without you. Please accept this with my deepest gratitude. XO Jack. P.S. If you need any help with this, I'm always available.' _Ianto unwrapped the box to find a bottle of Glenlivet. He once again found himself smiling.

Jack had gotten very little sleep. He couldn't keep his mind off of Ianto Jones. He had never believed in love at first sight, but he was smitten. He needed to know more about this gorgeous Welshman he had met.

At about two o'clock Owen showed up to talk about some interviews he had scheduled. Jack was doing a couple of television appearances to talk about the charity event he was participating in the next week. After discussing all of the business matters, Jack had an assignment for Owen.

"Owen, I want you to find out everything you can about Ianto Jones."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like where he lives, how long he has lived there, how long he has worked at the Millennium Centre, where he worked before that, family, relationships, you know, everything."

"Sounds a little stalker-ish, Jack."

"I'm not stalking, I'm just interested." Jack gave Owen a grin.

"Yeah, alright. But I think you're wasting your time. He is totally straight."

Jack just continued to smile. "Not for you to worry about my friend. Oh, and send me that picture you took of us last night."

"Okay Jack. Don't forget that I won't be there on Tuesday. Tosh has a doctor's appointment. We are having an ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby."

"What are you hoping for?"

"It doesn't matter; it's just kind of exciting to know. You say 'he' or 'she' instead of 'it'. It will make it easier to narrow down the names. Let me tell you, that has been a real issue so far."

"Well, Jack is always a good name if it's a boy." He grinned.

"Ha ha. I'm sure we will be able to come up with something better than that."

"Ooooo, that stings!"

"You can name all of your progeny after yourself: Jack Jr., Jack II, Jack III, Jack IV. Sounds like something you would do."

Jack puffed out his chest in an indignant gesture. "What? It's a strong name!"

"Yeah, yeah. I've gotta go. You aren't the only client I have you know."

"Okay. Give Tosh my love."

Later that evening he received the picture on his mobile that Owen had taken of him and Ianto. Jack sat looking at the picture, mesmerized by the gorgeous Welshman and thinking that they made a truly handsome couple. Over the next week he found himself looking at the picture again and again. He was becoming consumed with the younger man.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ianto was sitting on the sofa watching some television when Lisa came home from work. After removing her coat and dropping her handbag, she made her way over to Ianto. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down into his lap and gave her a kiss. "Hey Baby. How was work?"

"It was good. Nothing very exciting today. How about you?" She queried.

"Same."

"Oh, I wanted to ask you about Jack Harkness. What was he like? Was he cocky?"

Ianto smiled. "No, he wasn't cocky. As a matter of fact, he was extremely nice. I was pleasantly surprised. He seemed very genuine and he had a great group of people working with him. He invited Bowen and me to their get-together at the St. David's after the show."

"Oh, how posh. So you are hobnobbing with stars now." She teased.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "That's just it; he didn't behave like a lot of stars do. He was just a regular guy."

"Did you get to see any of his show?"

"Yeah, I was actually able to watch most of it. He is a very charismatic performer. Not really the kind of music I would go for, but he was really good at what he did."

She playfully responded. "Maybe next time you can get me in to meet him since you are such good mates now."

"I doubt there will be a 'next time'. I don't think he has any more concerts scheduled here."

Lisa sighed, "Oh well. At least you got me the picture." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before hopping up to go shower.

"I'm going to get takeaway while you shower."

He grabbed his coat and took off to get some Chinese, thinking of Jack Harkness the entire time. And it wasn't the first time. It seemed that nearly every day since he had met the man his thoughts would go to him at some point during the day. As a matter of fact, he had spent several afternoons in his office watching various videos of the man on the internet. Each time he was left with a smile and a warm feeling.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Tuesday morning. Jack was looking forward to his day. Not only was he participating in a charity event for one of his favorite charities, it was at the Millennium Centre where one Ianto Jones worked. He was looking forward to seeing the gorgeous Welshman again. He had thought of little else since he met the man the previous week. Owen had gathered quite a bit of information for him. Even though some of the information he received revealed that Ianto had been with his current girlfriend, Lisa, for nearly five years, he wasn't ready to give up his pursuit of the younger man. There was just something there that Jack couldn't deny and wasn't willing to let go.

He stood looking in the mirror. He had changed his shirt at least five times. He wanted to look his best. He always paid attention to his appearance, but he really wanted to make an impression today. The charity event was a casual affair, so he didn't want to over dress, but he wanted to look good. He finally settled on a cornflower blue button-up. He couldn't believe how anxious he was about seeing Ianto again; it was like he was a boy going on his first date all over again.

Ianto was looking forward to a fairly routine day at work; nothing major going on, just a charity luncheon that he was overseeing. These things usually ran smoothly and had few complications. He moved about the facility checking on the details, making sure things were as they should be. He was satisfied with things on the floor and was heading to the kitchen to check on the catering service when the emcee for the function announced their next guest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please help me welcome one of our biggest supporters, Jack Harkness!"

Ianto spun around to see Jack take the stage to an excited round of applause from the crowd. He stood frozen in his place as Jack spoke to the audience about the importance of the cause and their continued support. Ianto watched in awe as Jack worked the crowd. At some point during his presentation he caught sight of Ianto and their eyes locked for a brief moment. When Jack finished, he exited the stage and made his way over to Ianto.

"Ianto, I was hoping I would see you today." Jack stuck his hand out to Ianto.

Ianto took Jack's hand. "Hi Jack. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I work with several charities. You know, I not only contribute but like to lend my celebrity whenever I can to help gain them support."

"That's very admirable Jack."

"I just feel it's the least I can do. I am so lucky to be able to do what I love and get paid an insane amount, I feel it's the least I can do to pay a little forward."

"You are a good man, Jack Harkness."

"Don't let Owen hear you say that. He seems to think I already have a big ego. What do you think?"

"Well, maybe just a bit." Ianto grinned.

"Hey!"

"Where is Owen?"

"Oh, he's not here. He doesn't come to everything with me. He has other clients and with the baby coming he is trying to spend more time home with Tosh too. I really need to get a PA. Owen has always done more than an agent usually does and I have gotten used to it. Do you have any great resources for PA's?"

"Umm, I know a few. If you wanted to give me a little more information on what you're looking for I could keep an eye out."

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll talk to Owen and give you a call. Do you have a card?"

Ianto reached into his breast pocket and pulled out one of his cards. He held it out and Jack's hand covered his as he took it. Ianto could have sworn he felt a tingle when Jack touched his hand. His eyes shot up to Jack's. Jack looked back into his eyes as he let his hand linger.

"Thanks." Jack kept his eyes locked on Ianto's but finally pulled his hand away slowly and placed the card in his pocket.

"So, you work all hours, night and day, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever is needed. There is always something going on, a wedding, a concert, a play, corporate meetings. You name it, we handle it. I actually really like it. With so many different types of events I never get bored and there is always a new challenge."

"I like a challenge too." Jack's tone was suggestive and Ianto wasn't sure how to respond. He almost felt like a kid with a crush and felt his cheeks flush.

When he finally found his voice, he tried to give it back just as it had been given. "I'll bet you do."

Jack responded with a huge lopsided grin. He liked this banter with the young Welshman. Maybe there was potential for something here.

"Jack, it's nice to see you, but I do need to get back to my duties."

"Of course, and I need to get back to my table. It was nice seeing you again too Ianto."

Ianto started to walk away and then turned back. "By the way Jack, that color looks _really_ good on you."

Jack's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Ianto smiled and turned and walked away.

As Ianto walked to the kitchen he couldn't help but notice the warm feeling he had. _'Okay, what's going on Ianto? You are getting turned on by a man and if that's not enough, you're flirting! Get a grip man!' _He continued to chide himself as he checked on things in the kitchen.

He had never felt attracted to a man before, but there was no mistaking the way Jack was making him feel. He had tried to rationalize it away all week since the first night they met, telling himself it was because he was a celebrity, a "star." But honestly, Ianto hadn't even heard of him before meeting him last week, so being star struck had nothing to do with it. How was it possible? He liked women. He loved Lisa. How could he be attracted to a man? This was just crazy. He didn't know why he was worrying about it; he probably wouldn't ever see the guy again anyway.

Back at his table Jack was finding it difficult to keep up with the conversation because his thoughts were consumed by Ianto Jones. After several failed attempts at feigning interest in the conversation he decided what he had to do.

"Would you all excuse me?" Jack left the table in search of the man that had possessed him.

The hand on Ianto's shoulder sent a tingle down his spine. He turned to see who it was.

"Ianto?"

"Hi Jack. Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no, no. I was just wondering if you had a few minutes."

"Sure." Ianto led him down the corridor to a small room. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date."

"Excuse me?" Ianto let out an incensed huff.

"You know; dinner, a movie. A date." Jack had a nervous, almost shy smile on his face.

Ianto was becoming flustered. "Yes, I know what a date is but why would you ask _me_ on a date?"

"Well, you seem like a nice guy, you're smart, creative, hard-working, can think on your feet. And you're hot." Jack gave him an ear to ear smile.

If Ianto wasn't turning red before from being flustered, he definitely was now out of embarrassment. "No, that's not what I mean. I'm not gay. Why would you think that?"

"Oh. I didn't necessarily think you were gay. I don't really define people based on who they have sex with. We as a species limit ourselves in too many ways. Why does it have to be one way or the other? There are so many interesting and amazing things about men and women, why limit our experiences? I have a great appreciation of the human body and the absolute pleasure it can bring. But it's not just about sex, we limit ourselves in many ways based on what our families want or what they expect or what society says we should do or say. I want to get as much out of this life as I can and I can't see limiting myself to half of the population because society says that's the way it is. Sometimes we find love where we least expect it."

_'Oh, good job Ianto! Your childish fawning has made the man think you're interested in him. What are you going to do now you prat?'_

"Yes, well, um, I have a girlfriend." '_There. How's that?_' he thought.

"Lisa."

"Yes, Lisa."

"Okay Ianto. I wasn't sure if that was serious." Jack lied. "I'm sorry if I offended you or anything because that certainly wasn't my intention. So, friends?" Jack stuck out his hand.

Ianto accepted the outstretched hand. "Yes, yes. No problem."

"Good." Jack grinned and bound away in his usual cheerful demeanor.

After the charity event was over Jack went by Tosh and Owen's. Tosh greeted him at the door. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They walked into the living room where Owen was seated.

"Hey Jack. How was the charity luncheon?"

"Outstanding!"

His was response seemed a little excessive considering the event. "Oh yeah? What was so great about it?"

"Ianto Jones." Jack gave a big goofy smile like a teenager.

"Geez, Jack. What, you got a shag then?"

"No. But I did get to spend some more time talking to him. Actually, I asked him out on a date."

Owen's tone was incredulous, "And he _agreed_?"

"Well, no. He told me he wasn't gay. But I can tell there is something there, between us."

"Christ Jack, the guy has a girlfriend of five years and tells you he's not gay; what more do you need to hear from him?"

Jack got a bit of a pout on his face. "He's a great guy Owen, maybe we can be friends."

Owen just rolled his eyes. Tosh sat quietly across from Jack listening to the conversation without contributing.

"Besides, I talked to him about personal assistants. I thought he might have some good leads considering his job."

"Well, now you are saying something that is important. The sooner you do that the better."

Jack looked over at Tosh. "So Tosh, what are we having?"

Owen placed his arm around his wife's shoulder. "WE are having a boy."

"That's great guys! Congratulations!"

Tosh finally joined in. "It was amazing Jack. Would you like to see the ultrasound pictures?"

"Absolutely!"

She went over to her handbag and pulled out the pictures, going to sit by Jack. Holding them up, she began telling Jack what he saw. "See here, this is his little hand, and look at his face; you can see his little smile! And this, this is his little nob."

"Tosh! Don't you know that you never call someone's manhood 'little'?" Jack teased her. She just rolled her eyes.

"He's amazing guys. I can't wait to meet him."

The friends chatted a while longer before Jack rose to leave.

"Okay Owen, I'll see you tomorrow at around ten, right?"

"Yeah, see you then."

"Goodnight Tosh."

"Goodnight Jack."

When Jack got home, he pulled Ianto's business card out of his pocket. He got out his mobile, putting in Ianto's number and writing a short message before hitting "send".

Ianto sat at his desk at the Centre finishing up some work. His mobile began vibrating and he took it out of his pocket. When he saw the caller ID, he smiled: Jack Harkness. It was a text message with an attachment. He read the message: _'Damn! What a good looking couple!'_ He opened the picture. It was the picture Owen had taken of the two of them the night they met. As Ianto sat looking at it with a stupid smile across his face, he had to agree that they were a handsome pair. And even though they weren't a "couple" as Jack had said, they really did look like they belonged together. They both looked comfortable and happy and like they had known one another forever. Before placing the phone back into his pocket he sent Jack back a text simply saying _'Thanks.'_


	4. CH 4 New Job

CH 4 New Job

"Jack, have you made any decisions about getting a personal assistant? I thought you were going to have that Jones bloke give you some referrals."

"Actually Owen, I was hoping to get Ianto to be my new assistant." Jack had continued to think of the young Welshman all week when he had an epiphany. Ianto would make a perfect PA. He had all the skills and organizational abilities you could ask for. And besides that, Jack wanted him in his life and this would be the perfect vehicle.

"I didn't know he was interested in the position."

"Well, I haven't actually asked him yet, but you know how convincing I can be. I was going to call him and set up an interview for later this week. What day is good for you?"

"Jack, are you sure this is a good idea? He has a serious girlfriend and he already turned you down for a date. I'm not sure that you have thought this out."

"I like him Owen. We can just be friends. He's fantastic at his job and you know he would be good at this. As a matter of fact, you should be thanking me for finding someone so good."

"Yeah, alright. How about Thursday afternoon?"

"Sounds good. I will let you know what time after I talk to him. Give Tosh and baby Jack my love!"

"You wish Harkness! I already told you that no boy of mine is going to be named Jack." Owen let himself out.

Jack picked up his mobile and dialed Ianto.

"Ianto Jones."

"Hi Ianto. It's Jack Harkness."

"Hi Jack." Ianto felt the corners of his lip curling up into a smile and a warm feeling filling his chest.

"I was calling about the PA position I talked with you about. I was wondering if you could come over and meet with Owen and me on Thursday afternoon to talk about what I'm looking for."

"Ummm, let me check my calendar. Yeah, Thursday afternoon looks okay. What time?"

"Three o'clock?"

"Sure, sounds good. Where are we meeting?"

"Owen and I usually work out of the office at my house. Is that okay for you?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you Thursday at three."

"I'm looking forward to it Ianto."

"Me too Jack." They said their goodbyes and Ianto blocked out Thursday afternoon on his calendar, smiling and realizing he was looking forward to seeing the handsome man again.

Jack was grinning from ear to ear. He was feeling pretty pleased with himself. He didn't think he had ever felt this way before. He was completely besotted with the young Welshman.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Thursday morning Jack bustled around his house, making sure everything was perfect. He moved a photograph from the mantle to a table and then back again at least three times, he rearranged the pillows on the sofa, he opened the drapes and closed them again and then opened them halfway, he placed a bowl of fruit on the table, he lit some candles and put them out. He went upstairs to get dressed and stood looking into the wardrobe for a half an hour. He must have tried on half of his wardrobe before deciding on a pair of jeans (just tight enough) and a dark purple polo shirt; something comfortable and casual.

Owen showed up at about two and they went over some other business while waiting for Ianto to arrive. Jack discussed what he planned on offering for salary and what he would expect him to do. They also discussed which of the things that Owen had been doing that could be taken over by an assistant. At ten of three the bell rang.

Jack jumped to his feet and made for the door. He pulled open the door to see the impeccably dressed Welshman standing before him in a dark navy colored suit with a light pink shirt and coordinating tie. Jack's face was lit with his ever present ear to ear smile.

"Hi Ianto, come in." He pulled the door wider and stepped back to allow the other man passage.

"Hi Jack." He looked around tentatively. "Nice place."

"Thanks. You want some coffee before we get started?"

"Sure, that sounds good." He followed Jack into the kitchen and Jack made small talk while he made the coffee. Jack gave a shout to Owen, inquiring his interest in a cup and received an affirmative. Once the coffee was done he led Ianto to his office.

"Owen, you remember Ianto? Ianto, Owen Harper." The two men stood and shook hands.

Jack started talking first. "So, the position would be to make sure I do what I'm supposed to do, get me where I'm supposed to be, stuff like that. Owen is my agent, he is responsible for getting the work, but he isn't really available to do the one-on-one things that I require. According to him, I'm not his only client." He kind of rolled his eyes towards Owen.

"Yeah, well I know _you_ think you are the most important person in the universe, but there are others out there. Besides, you don't pay me enough to do all of the things I've been doing for you." Owen sniveled.

"Anyway, I need someone professional and someone that can deal with a wide range of situations."

Owen cut in. "You have to be organized and keep Jack organized. You will need to help Jack when he goes on the road with some of the more basic things like making sure he has the proper kit and the like. You will respond to e-mail and fan mail, things like that."

Ianto stopped Owen. "Umm, you keep saying 'you' but you are just saying that as a general term, right, you don't mean _me_, right?"

Owen looked at Jack like a father ready to scold his child. Through gritted teeth he hissed, "Jaaack!"

Sheepishly Jack responded. "Okay, okay. Ianto, I want _you_ to be my assistant. And before you say anything, hear me out. You will have a lot more flexibility, I will pay you more than you have been getting at the Centre and you will have more time off, and there will be fewer people to answer to. Owen is pretty easy to work with and me, well, I do require a lot of attention." His last statement was dripping with innuendo.

Ianto deadpanned back. "That's obvious."

Owen snorted. "Ha! I like this guy Jack; he's got your number already."

"Really Ianto, I've seen you in action and I know you can handle this. You are the kind of person I need." '_In sooo many ways' _he thought to himself.

Jack and Owen continued to go over some of the things that would be required of the position while Ianto tried to take it all in. He really hadn't been expecting this when he agreed to help Jack out.

"I need some time to think about it and discuss it with Lisa."

"Take all the time you need.."

Owen cut Jack off, "Well, not _all_ the time you need, we do need to do something about this position fairly soon. I'm not going to be able to handle everything for too much longer."

"Yes, right. What do you think you would need Ianto, a week, two?"

"I think a week should be sufficient."

"Great! Let me know what you decide. You can call me any time if you have more questions or for any other reason."

Ianto stood and put his hand out to Owen. "Owen, it was nice seeing you again."

"I'll show you out." Jack placed his hand on Ianto's back and directed him to the door. Jack's touch sent a shiver down Ianto's spine.

At the door, he turned to Jack. "So was this your plan all along, to ask _me_ to be your assistant?"

"Actually, no. I really was just putting it out there but the more I thought about it, the more sense it made. I know you can handle everything I need, so why look anywhere else?"

"Okay Jack. I'll give you a call."

Jack watched as the younger man drove away. He had a good feeling about this. He went back inside to find Owen talking on his mobile. Owen finished his conversation and hung up.

"Okay Jack, this is the last time I'm going to say something. Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Look Owen, I know you think I'm only interested in one thing, but that's not true. He is a really great guy and I think we could be great friends if nothing more. Besides, you have to admit he would make your job so much easier. He is really good at what he does and we wouldn't have anything to worry about in that area."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see if he says yes."

"Oh, he'll say yes, I'm sure of that." Jack gave a somewhat devious grin.

"Harkness, I don't know about you sometimes."

"Face it Owen, you love me." Jack slapped Owen on the back as he walked him out.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ianto moved around the kitchen in his flat, making dinner while waiting for Lisa to arrive home. He had been thinking about the job offer from Jack Harkness. Ianto being Ianto, he was analyzing all of the pros and cons of taking the job. He really enjoyed his current job and its challenges. It could, however, be very stressful as well. He thought specifically of the wedding he was dealing with the night he met Jack. Jack. His mind wondered from its task to the enigmatic man. He began to smile as he thought of the man, picturing that brilliant smile, amazing dimples, manly cleft chin, solid body. He walked over to look at the autographed picture hanging on the refrigerator. The man just pulled him in. Ianto had never met a man that he had this type of attraction towards. He knew that he seemed to be a nice, genuine guy, but it was more than that and he couldn't quite define it. As he stood staring at the picture, the flat door opened, followed by a greeting.

"Ianto?"

"In the kitchen." He pulled his thoughts back to the present as Lisa came into the kitchen.

She came over and gave him a peck on the lips. "Mmmmm. It smells delicious!"

"It will be ready in about twenty if you want to grab a shower." He watched as she left the room to do just that.

When she returned to the kitchen Ianto was setting the food onto the table. "This looks wonderful Ianto!"

The two sat down to eat and started the general "How was your day?" conversation. Ianto listened as Lisa chronicled her day. When she concluded, she asked him about his day.

"You knew I was going over to see Jack Harkness about finding him a personal assist. Well, turns out, he asked me."

"Really! That's wonderful Ianto. What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I would have to discuss it with you of course."

"So, tell me about it. What would you have to do?" She was bouncing in her seat.

Ianto went on to describe the duties as Jack and Owen had lain out. Lisa sat listening with an excited smile on her face. Ianto continued on with what he considered a con of the job, being away for extended periods at a time.

"So, other than having to be away for a few weeks at a time occasionally, is there anything else about it that concerns you?"

"No, I guess not." He said aloud, but was thinking about the things he couldn't tell her; that he was certain Jack was interested in him as more than just an employee (he had asked him out after all) and about the feelings he had towards Jack that he had yet to define.

"I think it sounds great Ianto! Of course I would miss you when you had to go away, but otherwise, it sounds like the perfect job for you. I know you like your job at the Centre, but it does stress you out sometimes. Jack obviously saw how good you are at what you do. You said that he was a nice, genuine guy and had a lot of nice people around him. You could make some new friends while doing something you are good at. I think it sounds like a great idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm with you 100% if you want to do this." She reached across the table and put her hand over his and squeezed. He smiled back at her.

"Okay, I guess I'll do it."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It had been four days since Ianto and been at Jack's and Jack had offered him the job as his PA. Jack was pretty confident that he would take the job, but waiting to hear from Ianto was driving him crazy. He had been thinking of the man pretty much non-stop since their meeting. He had to have this man in his life; he hoped as more than just an employee, but knew he couldn't push. He was busying himself around the house when his mobile rang. He grabbed it, looking at the caller ID. His face split with a huge smile as he saw who it was.

"Jack Harkness."

"Hi Jack, it's Ianto Jones."

"Hi Ianto." Ianto could hear that dazzling smile in Jack's voice.

"I was calling about the personal assistant job."

"Oh? Have you made a decision?" Jack's stomach was flip-flopping in anticipation of Ianto's answer.

"Well, I'd like to take it if you still want me."

"Oh, I still want you." Jack paused to punctuate the innuendo. "That's fantastic news Ianto. When do you think you will be able to start?"

"I will need to give the Centre a couple of weeks notice and there are a few jobs that I would like to follow through with to make sure they are handled as they should be. In the mean time I can meet with Owen and you and start to get a feel for what you need, maybe a couple of hours a day if you would like. I would need some flexibility as far as when it was though."

"Yeah, that sounds great. Whatever time you need to finish off the other jobs. Job integrity; another one of your amazing qualities obviously."

Ianto felt himself flush from Jack's previous innuendo and compliments. "Okay then, I will call Owen and set some things up with him if that's okay."

"Sounds great. Thank you for doing this Ianto. I am really looking forward to working with you."

"Me too Jack. I'll talk to you in a couple of days."

Jack was over the moon! He was so looking forward to being able to spend time with this amazing man. He quickly called Owen and gave him an "I told you so" before letting him know that Ianto would be contacting him to set up some meeting times.


	5. CH 5 Getting to Know You

CH 5 Getting To Know You

Ianto arrived at Owen's to go over some of the basics. When he rang the buzzer he was greeted by Tosh. "Hi Ianto. Come in."

She led him into the living room. "Go ahead and have a seat. Owen is on the phone trying to get a booking sorted for one of his clients. Can I get you some tea?"

"That would be great."

She returned with a tray and offered it up to him. "Thank you."

"I think you will be happy that you took this job with Jack. He is a great guy. I've been with him for seven years and will be happy to stay with him as long as he lets me. Besides, if not for Jack I wouldn't have met Owen." She had a warm smile on her face.

"How long have the two of you been married?"

"About a year and a half, but we've been together for almost four."

"Was Owen Jack's agent when you started?"

"Yes and I was taken with him immediately. But he was a bit of a playboy back then. It took a few years for him to decide he was done with all of that before we started dating. And that happened because of Jack. He knew how I felt about Owen so when Owen had kind of decided to settle down, Jack did everything he could to push us together, short of arranging the date himself. He always told me I was just the kind of woman Owen needed."

"Well it appears that the two of you are very happy."

"Absolutely."

Just then Owen came walking into the room. "Sorry about that. I don't know why people try to argue with me; I always win. So Jones, what's Tosh been telling you? About what a great guy Jack is?"

"Actually sir, she was talking about what a great guy _you_ are."

Owen gave Tosh a little wink. "And it's all true. I am a great guy! Come on; let's go to my office to go over some things."

"You need me to bring you anything Owen?"

"No we're fine." He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips before leading Ianto out of the room. Once in the office they sat down and Owen began going over things in great detail with Ianto. He give him the names of the hotels Jack liked to stay in in various cities and the contact people, the modes of transportation preferred for each type of event and how to book it, the types of things Jack wanted available at his hotels and the venues, and the types of events Jack would or would not do. Owen spent a couple of hours giving Ianto phone numbers, names and lists.

After they had gone over the more concrete information, Ianto began asking questions. He wanted to know more about Jack as a person. Owen let him know that Jack was a bit of a player but that was because he had been hurt previously and was leery of becoming involved. Finally, he broke it down. "Look Ianto, Jack comes off with a lot of cock and swagger, but he is really one of the most genuine, caring, honest people I have ever known. He is loyal to his friends and would do anything for us. I am truly honored to call him a friend. But if you ever tell anyone I said any of that, I will emphatically deny it."

"Okay Owen. Thanks for going over all of this with me. Is it okay if I call you if I have other questions?"

"Yeah, of course. You're not going to have any problems Ianto, I can already tell that."

The two wrapped things up for the day. Ianto had already scheduled to go to Jack's for a couple of hours in the afternoon the next day and a couple of mornings over the next week before his job at the Centre wrapped up.

The following afternoon Ianto went over to Jack's for a couple of hours. The first thing Jack did when he got there was give him a key to the place.

"I don't really think that's necessary Jack."

"Yes, this way you can come in and do things even if I'm not here. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Shouldn't I be the one doing that now? I am _your_ assistant."

"Okay, you know where the kitchen is. I'll be in the office."

Ianto went to the kitchen. He pulled his special blend of coffee out of his bag and began preparing it. Once it was ready he took a cup to Jack. He held the cup out to Jack.

"Coffee?"

Jack accepted the cup and took a drink. "Wow. That's great. Did you get that from my kitchen?"

"No. I took the liberty of bringing my own blend with me. No offense, but the thought of drinking that swill you gave me last time was unbearable."

"I can see why when you can make it like this. Okay, so your first task when you come over will be to work your coffee magic." Jack smiled up at the Welshman.

Jack proceeded to give Ianto a tour of the house so that he would know where everything was. He went over some of his likes and dislikes in regards to what he kept in the kitchen. They went to the office and Jack showed him where everything was. The time went quickly and before he knew it, Ianto had been there three hours.

"I need to get going Jack. Shall I come over in a couple of days in the morning to continue?"

"That sounds great Ianto." Jack led him to the door and said goodbye. He didn't think he had been this happy in years! He was trying to be on his best behavior and mind his p's and q's because he didn't want to scare Ianto off before he even started.

As Ianto drove home to his flat he reflected on his new job. Being with Jack was so easy; it was as if they had known each other forever. Ianto couldn't remember ever feeling this comfortable with anyone from the start. Time had flown by and he truly enjoyed being in Jack's company. Jack had really toned down his flirting, remaining on the business at hand. Ianto knew that he should be relieved by that, but at the same time he kind of missed the play between the two of them. Well, all for the best, he was in a serious relationship and that play could only lead to trouble.

Ianto went over for a couple of hours a couple of other days before his official start of the new job. The meetings went much the same as the first had. Ianto was really feeling good about the job and glad that he had accepted Jack's offer.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was Ianto's first official day of work for Jack and he let himself in and went straight to the kitchen to get the coffee started. Today he and Jack were getting ready for their first "road trip" together. Jack had nine concerts scheduled over the next two and a half weeks, starting in Glasgow and working their way back towards Cardiff.

Jack had yet to appear, so he called out for him.

"JACK."

"Up here Ianto."

Ianto went up the stairs to Jack's bedroom just in time to see Jack coming out of the bathroom, toweling off his hair and naked. Completely naked. Beads of water were still dripping down Jack's chest; Jack's perfect chest, down to his impressive cock. Ianto's mouth went dry and he felt his own cock stir at the sight in front of him. He didn't know how long he stood there gapping.

"Um, uh, sorry. I'll, uh, just be downstairs." He turned quickly and returned to the kitchen. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and he pressed his palm into his groin, as if doing so would negate his body's reaction. He was suddenly feeling that taking this job may have been a mistake.

Jack stood in his room smiling. Ianto could say anything he wanted but Jack knew interest when he saw it.

A few minutes later Jack appeared in the kitchen, fully clothed. "Sorry Ianto, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm just used to people coming in and out when I'm changing, with costume changes and the like when I'm working."

"I just didn't want to infringe on your privacy."

"Not a problem. Shall we get started?"

"Of course." Ianto followed Jack up to the bedroom.

"Okay. So when we are going on the road for a couple of weeks what I need is a little different than if I'm doing a television show or a play. I take two separate wardrobes for the road; my clothes for the performances and my clothes for the rest of the time. Speaking of clothes, I _really_ like the suits, but it's not necessary, especially on days like this when you are just working out of the house."

"I like to be professional."

"You are Ianto, but I want you to feel comfortable around me. When we are just here at the house, what you are wearing isn't going to reflect on you professionalism. If you are talking on the phone with someone they aren't going to know if you are wearing a suit or your birthday suit; which, by the way, I am not opposed to either." Jack gave Ianto a saucy grin.

Ianto felt the heat flushing his face but he couldn't help but smile back. "Okay, I get it; a little more casual is fine."

They returned to the task of preparing for the trip. Jack showed him the bag he kept with toiletries specifically for travel so he wouldn't have to pack up his things from home every time and indicated he just needed to make sure that nothing had run out. Ianto noticed that this bag contained condoms and lube; _lots_ of condoms and lube. When they finished with the packing Ianto took the bags downstairs.

"The guys will come by and pick up the trunks and bags in the morning. You should bring your bag over so they can take it as well; that way you don't have to worry about carrying anything the day we leave."

"Okay. Do you need me for anything else tomorrow?"

"Just to bring your bag I guess." He walked Ianto to the door and they said their goodbyes.


	6. CH 6 On The Road Again

CH 6 On the Road Again

Ianto was feeling things he had never felt before; courtesy of Jack's hands, mouth and body. Kissing Jack was amazing; the taste, the smell, and the sounds were so sensual. The weight of Jack's body on top of his had him hard as steel. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Jack started trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. In a move that made Ianto shudder, Jack ran his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip before taking the throbbing organ into his mouth. Ianto hissed in pleasure. He looked down to see Jack looking back up at him as his mouth moved up and down his cock. Ianto knew he had never seen anything as erotic in his life. He also knew that if he continued to watch Jack it would be over too soon so he closed his eyes and marvelled at the sensations Jack was creating.

"Oh God…that feels so good."

"You like that do you?"

_'Huh?'_ There was something wrong with Jack's voice. Ianto let his eyes flutter open to see Lisa crawling up his chest.

_'Fuck!'_ He was having sex dreams of Jack while he was with Lisa. This couldn't be good. He did his best to refocus on Lisa as she began kissing him.

Lisa's voice was low and breathy. "I wanted to wake you up with a little surprise."

"Mmmmm. You definitely did." He whispered between kisses. In an effort to focus on Lisa he took control and flipped them over so that he was above her. He kissed her a few more times as his hand began running down her body, stopping on her breast. He rolled the hardening nub between his thumb and finger; causing her to arch up. His mouth met his hand as he sucked the nipple into his mouth. His mouth continued its work and he let his hand slowly drift down across her stomach, through the coarse patch of hair until he found what he was searching for. Her moans increased as Ianto slid his finger over the pearl and the wet folds that greeted him. His fingers continued their exploration as he began kissing up her chest; stopping to suck on her neck just above her collar bone.

"Mmmm. Ianto, need you." She groaned out.

Ianto pushed himself up on his arms and slid his cock up and down her sopping slit before pushing inside her welcoming warmth. Their bodies quickly found a rhythm that readily pushed them to the edge. Ianto slid his hand between their bodies until his thumb found her nub; caressing until she reached her peak. As she tightened around him he reached his own release and their bodies jerked against one another as they rode out the waves of pleasure.

They lay side by side on their backs while they regained their breath. After a few minutes Ianto rolled onto his side, propped his head up on his hand and gently ran his hand up and down her silky thigh. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ianto."

"What did I do to deserve that little surprise?"

"I'm really proud of you."

"For what?"

"For taking this job. I know it's hard for you to move out of your comfort zone and it's hard for you to let people in. I think this will be good for you. You said that Jack and his crew are all nice; it will be good for you to make some new friends too."

"Yeah, maybe. But I'm still not sure about being away from you for weeks at a time. I'm going to miss this." He leaned in and began kissing her again which quickly led to another round.

They eventually got out of bed and showered together before Lisa had to leave for work. Ianto wrapped his arms around her before she left and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

"Do you have to go to Jack's today?"

"Just to take my bags over. He doesn't have any work for me today." They shared one more kiss before she left.

Ianto went to finish up his packing. As he gathered things to pack he began thinking about the dream he had earlier. It was one hot dream, but he had never had a dream like that about a man before. He was becoming concerned about the effect Jack seemed to have on him. _'I guess there's no harm in having some fantasies. It's not like I would actually do anything with him. I love Lisa. Besides, Jack flirts with everyone; he doesn't really have any interest in me.' _He finished packing and took his things over to Jack's. After walking in on Jack naked yesterday he was a little apprehensive about just letting himself in. He knocked as he opened the door while also announcing himself.

Jack came down the stairs wearing jeans and a Superman t-shirt. _'How appropriate.'_ Ianto thought.

"Hey Ianto! I see you brought your stuff. I know I told you that you didn't have to work today, but I would love a cup of that amazing coffee." He tilted his head to the side and tried to give a coy smile.

Ianto smiled back at his effort. "No problem Jack."

The two went into the kitchen and Jack sat while Ianto made the coffee. When it was done, he pulled a cup from the cupboard to serve Jack. Jack stood and walked over to Ianto, pulling down another cup. "Join me Ianto."

Ianto agreed and they sat to drink their coffee and started talking. Not really talking about anything of significance, just talking. They continued to do so until the buzzer rang. Ianto looked at his watch. They had been sitting there for two and a half hours. The two men went to the door. It was the crew to pick up their trunks and baggage. Ianto directed them to what needed to go and they loaded it up on the lorry.

"I've got to get going Jack. I wanted to spend some time with Lisa since we are going to be gone for a while."

"Sure Ianto. I'll see you in the morning." Jack walked over to his sofa and sat down. He knew he was in deep. He was hopelessly in love with Ianto. Jack had never been in this position before; oh, he had been in love, but he had never had an unrequited love. Not getting what he wanted immediately was new for Jack. But Ianto was obviously very much in love with Lisa and seemed devoted to her. Sure, Jack could tell that there was an attraction on Ianto's part, but he certainly didn't seem inclined to act on it. That made Jack's feelings for him even stronger; a devoted partner that wouldn't stray despite temptation. Jack had been the one to be cheated on before, and he really wouldn't wish that on anyone regardless of how much he wanted Ianto. This wasn't going exactly as he had hoped. He had told Owen that if nothing more, he would like to have Ianto as a friend, so that's what he would do...for now.

As Ianto drove to his flat he thought about how easy it was to spend time with Jack. He couldn't believe he had sat talking with him for over two hours; it certainly didn't seem that long. He had never felt so comfortable and at ease with anyone, especially someone that he had only known for a few weeks. He began smiling as he thought of Jack. He liked Jack; he had a good time when he was with him. It was nice to have a good friend. He would just take it for that and not worry about the other "stuff" he felt when he was with Jack.

Back at the flat he prepared a nice dinner to share with Lisa and had gotten a film for them to watch together for his last night home before his first extended trip with Jack. They enjoyed the meal with some wine and snuggled together on the sofa to watch the film. It was really nice to be able to spend the time together. His job at the Centre had kept him out most evenings, so this was a welcome change. After the film they made their way to the bedroom but it was some time before they actually did any sleeping.

The following morning they said their goodbyes when the car service came to pick him up. They then picked up Jack before heading to the airport. The flight to Glasgow would be short, but Ianto saw it as an opportunity to learn more about Jack's needs and wants, likes and dislikes. It was partially about being a good employee, but it was more because he was so inexplicably drawn to the handsome entertainer and wanted to know everything about him that he could.

Jack was looking forward to more alone time with his new employee. The last few days had been fantastic; just spending time with the young Welshman and talking.

They boarded the plane and got settled in. The arm rest between their seats was pushed up between the seats. Jack took the opportunity to press his thigh up against Ianto's. Ianto didn't move away. Jack was dying for physical contact with the younger man, even if it was limited to this for the time being.

"What about family Jack? Brothers, sisters, parents?"

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I am from the United States."

Ianto looked at him and without cracking the slightest hint of a smile said, "That explains that dreadful American accent."

Jack feigned hurt. "Hey! Not all of us can have a sexy Welsh accent!"

Ianto blushed slightly but maintained his straight face.

"_Anyway_, my mom and dad still live in Colorado where I grew up. I have a younger brother, Grey, who is an attorney working with Amnesty International in New York, a sister that is an executive at a large publishing house in Chicago, and a sister that is a housewife, still living in Colorado. I'm the oldest and my sister in Colorado is the youngest."

"Do your sisters and brother have families of their own?"

"Brenda, the older of the two girls is divorced but as a five year-old daughter. Gracie, my baby sister, is married and has three sons; Luke who is five, Jacob who is three, and Peter who is seven months. And my brother Grey is single; he is married to his work."

"Do you see them often?"

"I try to see my parents several times a year. I try and get them to come here at least twice a year. I don't get to see my sisters as often because of everyone's hectic schedules, but I try to as often as I can."

"What about your brother?"

"My relationship with my brother is strained. We had a falling out several years ago and despite my efforts to set things right, he refuses to have much to do with me."

"May I ask what happened?"

"It's not so much an event as what I have chosen to do with my life."

Ianto looked at Jack with a question in his eyes.

"Grey feels that being an actor or entertainer is a travesty and a frivolous waste of time when there are people in the world suffering unjustly. He had made comments for years but it all just came to a head several years ago. He essentially said that he has no respect for me and can't support a relationship with someone whose life is a farce. I've tried several times to see him and call him but he refuses."

"I'm sorry Jack. That must be difficult for you."

"I've made my peace with it and hope that one day he will come around. Anyway, how about you? Tell me about your family."

"Oh, that's not important. My life isn't very interesting. I need to know everything I can about you so that I can be a good personal assistant to you."

Jack's head dropped a little and he sounded dejected. "Oh. I thought you were asking as a friend, not as part of the job."

Ianto immediately felt bad. He was so used to keeping everything about himself private that he didn't really know how to respond when someone showed a genuine interest. He reached over and placed his hand on Jack's thigh. "Oh, no, Jack. I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. I don't just want to know as just your employee, I _am_ asking as a friend. I'm just not really used to sharing anything about myself. I just, um, I don't usually let anyone get too close." He paused for a minute, looking down and keeping his hand on Jack's thigh. He looked up to see Jack looking into his eyes. "My mother died when I was very young and my father died when I was seventeen. I have an older sister that is married and has two children and they live in Cardiff."

Jack smiled and placed his hand over Ianto's. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Ianto smiled and the tension that had built washed away. They continued to chat for the rest of the brief flight. When they arrived a car was waiting to take them to their hotel. They got settled in and before they knew it, it was time to get to the venue for practice with the rest of the group.


	7. CH 7 On With the Show

CH 7 On With the Show

When Jack and Ianto walked into the venue, the band was playing a little and a woman was singing. Jack broke out in huge grin. "I hear the song of a nightingale!"

The woman who had been singing came running over to them and wrapped her arms around Jack. "Jack! It's so good to see you!"

"You too Martha. You look amazing! Martha Jones, meet Ianto Jones. My new personal assistant and friend." As he said the last part he turned to look at Ianto.

Ianto stretched his hand out to shake hers in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Jones."

"Please, it's Martha."

Ianto nodded his head and smiled. "Martha."

She then pulled Jack off to catch up a bit. Ianto watched their interaction and realized it was much like the interaction he had observed the first night he met Jack between Jack and Gwen. Yes, he was flirtatious and touchy with her, but Ianto could see that this was Jack's way; this was how he showed affection and camaraderie to those he was close to. Ianto could have stood around all day just watching Jack, but he did have a job to do. He went in search of the event center staff to make sure everything was to Jack's specifications. He went over the pre-show meet and greet details, the dressing room details and everything else he could think of so that things would be perfect for Jack. He then returned to the stage where Jack and the band had started running through some of the numbers for the show. Ianto sat back and enjoyed watching them.

"Okay guys. Everything sounds good. Go relax a bit before the show. Martha, it's great to have you back with us!" He pulled her in and gave her a hug us the group dispersed. He then approached Ianto.

"Come on Ianto. Let's go relax for a while before the show." The two men went to Jack's dressing room. They both sat on the small sofa that was in the room. The conversation just flowed between the two with no effort. They had been sitting there for a while when there was a knock on the door.

Jack shouted, "Come in!"

A young woman hesitantly opened the door. "Hi Mr. Harkness, I'm here to do your make-up."

"It's Jack, and come on in."

"Jack, I'm going to go make sure everything is set for the meet and greet." Ianto turned to the young woman with a serious face. "I'm sorry for the difficult work."

She looked at him and questioned, "Sorry?"

"For having the onerous task of trying to make that face presentable." He turned to Jack and gave him a smirk.

Jack smiled back before picking up an empty water bottle and throwing it at Ianto. "Out, you!" They both laughed as Ianto squeezed out the door.

When Ianto returned the make-up girl was gone. He summed up Jack's appearance. "She did a good job considering what she had to work with."

Jack gave him a playful shove. "Okay, let's get this show going!"

Jack pulled his shirt off and stripped off his pants. Ianto sat on the sofa, thumbing through a magazine. Okay, he was catching glances of Jack's amazing body too, but he didn't want Jack to know that. Jack changed into his clothes for the show. Ianto stood to help him into his jacket. Ianto pulled it up his arms and ran his hands over his shoulders and down the arms to straighten it.

Jack felt himself leaning into Ianto's touch. God he wanted this man! He had already had a number of cold showers and wanks thanks to his desire for the young Welshman but he needed more. He needed to get laid; maybe that would take his mind off of Ianto.

Ianto interrupted his thoughts. "Okay Jack. Time to meet your public!"

They went to the area staged for some of Jack's fans to meet him. Jack immediately turned on the charm and had his guests swooning. Ianto stood to the side watching. Jack truly had a gift; his flirtatious manor not only pleased his guests, but it really seemed to make them feel good about themselves. Who wouldn't want to be fawned over by someone as gorgeous as Jack, if even for just a few minutes.

Jack called Ianto over to assist in taking some pictures of the guests and Jack together. After he had had an opportunity to speak with each person for a few minutes it was time to wrap things up for the show. The show was very similar to the one Ianto had seen the first night he had met Jack. Once again, Ianto stood in the wings, mesmerized by the handsome entertainer. When the show was over the first thing Jack did was go to Ianto.

"Well Ianto. Did you enjoy the show more this time?"

"Jack, I enjoyed it last time, I just...The show was wonderful." He realized that Jack was just giving him a hard time.

Jack placed his arm around Ianto's shoulder. "Come Ianto. We have a party to get to!" They made their way to Jack's dressing room and Jack changed into something more casual before they headed to the hotel. Just as the night Ianto had met Jack, they had a suite for an after party. As the two men rode the lift up Jack turned to Ianto.

"Are you going to change before coming to the suite?" Jack asked Ianto.

"Ummm. I hadn't planned on it."

Jack moved a little closer to Ianto and moved his hands up the tie around Ianto's neck. Jack worked his fingers around it and started loosening it. "Come on Ianto, relax a little." Jack was looking Ianto in the eye and slowly pulled the tie from around his neck. He then started working the buttons on his shirt; the top one, then the next.

The lift was suddenly getting very hot and Ianto was having difficulty breathing. Before Jacks fingers found the next button the lift lurched to a stop and opened to several people coming out of the other lift heading to the party. Ianto quickly grabbed the tie from Jack's hands and hurried out of the lift. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

He quickly turned and went to his room. Once inside he had to sit down because he was feeling light headed. _'Shit! What is this man doing to me?'_

He sat for a few more minutes to collect himself before standing and removing his jacket. He carefully hung it in the closet and removed his waistcoat, doing the same. He went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. His face was still flushed. He turned on the cold water and splashed some on his face. After patting it dry with the hand towel, he took a couple of deep, calming breaths before looking himself in the eye in the mirror. _'Relax Ianto. Don't do something you're going to regret.' _ He pulled himself together and went down to the party.

Things were well under way in the suite. Everyone seemed to be having a good time; drinking and talking. Ianto surveyed the room and saw Jack speaking to a beautiful blond woman. As soon as Jack saw Ianto, he gave him a wink Ianto quickly turned and made his way further into the room looking for someone, anyone to talk to. He saw Martha and Gwen talking over near the bar and headed straight to them.

"Hey Ianto. Good to see you lightening up a bit." Gwen reached up to his unbuttoned collar to emphasize her point and smiled.

He stood talking with Martha and Gwen for a few minutes before Jack appeared handing him a drink.

"Scotch?"

"Thanks Jack." Martha and Gwen slipped away and left the two men alone once again.

"You look just as good without the jacket and tie." Ianto blushed slightly and smiled at Jack.

"Shouldn't you be entertaining some of your guests?" Ianto questioned. Jack let his eyes rove over the room.

"They seem to be doing okay without me." He smiled that beautiful smile.

"Really Jack. I don't want to keep you from doing what you normally do. You should go have some...fun. Enjoy your guests. You can talk to me anytime."

"Ianto, it sounds like you are trying to get rid of me. Have you got your eye on someone yourself?" He nudged Ianto with his shoulder.

"No! I would never do that to Lisa."

Jack scrambled, "No, Ianto, I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just joking around."

Ianto calmed a bit. "Really Jack. I insist that you enjoy your guests."

"Okay Ianto." Jack sat his glass down on the bar and went over to a small group of women who immediately started cooing over him. He would periodically look up and catch Ianto watching him. Ianto dropped his head and moved over to talk with some of the band. He slowly began to relax and started participating in the conversation but he never let Jack out of his sight. Some time later he saw Jack again speaking with the beautiful blond. He watched as Jack wrapped his hand around her upper arm as he leaned into her ear. His eyes locked with Ianto's as he whispered something in her ear. Ianto saw her give a slight nod of her head and watched as Jack wrapped his arm around her and led her out of the suite.

After Jack had been gone for several minutes, Ianto decided there was no real reason for him to stay since his boss was no longer there. He headed to his own room. He stripped off his clothes and slid into the bed naked. He laid there a few minutes before sliding his hand down his stomach and taking his stiffening cock into his hand, all the while thinking of the amazing dream he had of Jack sucking him off.

When Ianto woke up the next morning he showered and ordered up some breakfast from room service. He pulled out his laptop and took care of some e-mails and worked on Jack's schedule for the rest of the tour. He made a few confirmation calls before he called Lisa. She wanted to know all about what he was doing and what it was like. They spoke for some time before Lisa had to get ready for work. Ianto gave her his love before hanging up. He finished getting ready and headed out.

It was half noon and Ianto went to Jack's room so they could get lunch and go over the schedule. He knocked and heard a muffled, "Coming" before the door opened. Jack didn't open the door all of the way and kept himself mostly obscured by the door. Ianto could see from what he could see of Jack's body that he was naked.

"Hey Ianto."

"Hi Jack. I'm sorry, I thought I was supposed to be here to pick you up at half twelve."

"Sorry Ianto, I was a little preoccupied. Why don't you go on down and I will be down shortly."

From inside the room Ianto heard a woman's voice. "Jack, come here. I want to show you something that I think you will like!" and she giggled.

Jack responded that he would be back with her in a minute before turning back to Ianto.

"Would you like me to wait and we can go later?" Ianto inquired.

As Jack started to respond, a ping pong ball came shooting through the door to land at Ianto's feet. From inside the room he heard, "Ooopsie!" and more giggling.

Ianto bent to pick the ball up but Jack stopped him, placing his hand on Ianto's shoulder. "You may not want to touch that."

Ianto looked at Jack with a question on his face until realization struck him and he started blushing. "Oh."

"We don't need to wait, go on down. I should be about fifteen minutes."

"Okay Jack."

As Ianto rode the lift down, his thoughts were of Jack. Even though he hadn't seen Jack in all his glory, his mind was imagining it, just as the day he had walked in on him coming out of the shower. It made his heart race a little faster. He could only imagine what was going on in that room behind closed doors. As he started to think of the possibilities he felt his body responding. He started in on himself. _'This is not the time Ianto. Think about lunch; a pie and chips, maybe a beer. Think about anything except Jack.'_ As the lift opened he straightened his jacket and stepped out. He went to the restaurant in the hotel and got a table to wait for Jack.

Jack arrived fifteen minutes later as he said. Ianto couldn't resist teasing him a bit. "Having a good time Jack?"

Jack smiled and Ianto thought he might have even seen a bit of a blush. "Well Ianto, a man _does_ have needs you know. Since I can't get you to go out with me I've had to resort to other… options."

"Mmmhmm." Ianto just smiled. They ordered their lunch and went over the up-coming schedule. Before either of them realized it they had been talking for three hours. Again Ianto was amazed at how quickly and easily time passed when he was with Jack. It was almost as if they couldn't spend enough time with one another.

"Jack, it's almost time for your massage."

"Wow, I didn't know we had been here that long. Okay. Why don't you meet me back at my room at six to go to the show?"

"Sure Jack. See you at six."

The evening went much the same as the previous. Jack did his second concert at the center in Glasgow to an eager audience. The after party too was much like the previous night, except that Jack left with an attractive man. The following day they would be traveling to the next city on the concert tour


	8. CH 8 Relationships

CH 8 Relationships

Jack and his team had a couple of decked out tour buses to take them on the current seven city tour. Each of the buses had a bar and kitchen area as well as a couple of sleeping areas. The majority of the driving was to occur during the day, with hotels booked every night. Of course Jack made sure that he and Ianto were on the same bus every time, but everyone else kind of switched around. It gave Ianto a good opportunity to get to know the others in the group. Some of the time they would sit around just talking, sometimes they would play cards, other times people would engage in individual activities such as reading or using their computers.

Of course Jack tried to engage himself in whatever Ianto was doing most of the time. If they were sitting around the table playing cards, Jack tried to slide in next to Ianto whenever he could. And although there was still a constant electrical charge between the two, Ianto was able to take his focus away from the building feelings he was having for Jack and work on getting to know the rest of the group. They were really a good group of people and all loyal to Jack.

One of the nights that they didn't have a show, the group sat around a couple of tables in a Pub having a few pints. Jack was with a new "friend" so he wasn't there. They were talking about a variety of topics when Mickey turned to Ianto.

"So how do you like working for the Captain?"

Ianto got a puzzled look on his face and looked around at the others in a questioning manner. "The Captain?"

"Yeah, Jack." Mickey returned.

"I'm enjoying it so far. Why did you refer to him as the Captain? Was he in the military or something?"

Several members of the group laughed. "No, he wasn't in the military. That's just a nickname I gave him. _'Captain of the Innuendo Squad'_."

Ianto about spit out the ale he had just taken into his mouth when he laughed. "Ahhh. It does fit though, doesn't it? Is this a behind the back kind of nickname, or do you actually call him that?"

"Oh, he knows. He actually likes it. As you have no doubt noticed, he is very comfortable with himself."

Ianto nodded in agreement. If it were anyone else in the world, Ianto would have thought them cocky, but with Jack, it never came across that way. He wore it well and didn't take himself too seriously. It was something Ianto had noticed early on (how could you _not_ notice?) and one of the things that attracted him to Jack. Ianto's internal dialogue took over, _'Hold it Jones, you don't mean attracted as in attracted, right? You just mean it as in a good quality. Yeah, that's it.'_ These types of little conversations kept popping into his head ever since he had met Jack. He just couldn't quite work out why he had the responses to Jack that he did. In some ways, it made him uncomfortable, but mostly, he liked these new, undefined feelings he had when he was around Jack.

Things for the tour went pretty much the same as they had the first couple of nights. On nights that there was a show, Jack usually ended up leaving the after party with one of the guests. For Jack, it was a matter of getting some relief from the sexual tension that was constant when he was with Ianto. For Ianto, it was also a relief from the sexual tension; it just didn't come at the hands of someone else.

In a couple of the cities they visited Jack did some interviews with local radio stations to promote the local concert. Of course Ianto would accompany him to any of these events. After one of the meetings Jack and Ianto returned to the hotel and rode the lift up to their rooms. As each started for their door Jack stopped and turned to Ianto.

"Hey Ianto, would you like to go get some dinner with me tonight?"

"Is there more that we need to go over?"

"No, no. Strictly off the clock. Just friends grabbing something to eat."

"Sure Jack, that sounds good. What time?"

"Seven?"

"Okay. See you at seven." Ianto turned and went to his room. Once inside he sat down and started questioning himself. _ 'Not very bright Ianto. You are supposed to be trying to avoid being alone with him, so what do you do, essentially accept a date with him. Good job! No, no, this will be the perfect opportunity to emphasize that you are only interested in being his friend. Yeah, that's it.'_

Ianto got comfortable and took care of some e-mails and phone calls before relaxing for a bit. Around six o'clock he began getting ready and despite what he had told himself earlier, he found himself wanting to look his best and make a good impression. He tensed slightly when he heard the knock on his door.

He opened the door to a smiling Jack.

"Hey Ianto. Ready?"

"Yep."

They got in the lift and headed down. "Is Italian okay? I talked to the concierge earlier and she said there was a good Italian place a couple of blocks away. We can just walk over."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

The walk was short and filled with small talk. Jack had made a reservation so once at the restaurant they were seated immediately. They looked over the menu and order and Jack ordered them a bottle of wine.

"So, tell me more about Lisa, where did you meet, how long have you been together?"

Ianto told the story of how they had met and ended up in Cardiff. Jack could see from Ianto's expression that he was truly in love with her and was happy with his relationship. In some ways it was difficult for Jack to hear because of his own growing feelings for the Welshman, but it made him admire and respect Ianto on a whole different level, seeing his devotion and love. It also made him feel a little guilty for his relentless pursuit of the younger man.

"That's great Ianto. You are very lucky to have someone that makes you so happy."

"How about you Jack? Have you had any long term relationships?"

"Well, I was actually married once."

"Really?" Ianto was surprised to hear Jack's revelation.

"Yeah. We were too young and didn't really know enough about life. She was nineteen and I was twenty-one. We met in college when I still lived in the U.S. We were completely in love with each other but we really hadn't experienced life yet so we didn't know how to deal with changes. After about six months I was offered a great opportunity to come to England with a traveling theater group. It was the opportunity of a life time for my career, but she didn't want to leave where she had grown up and her family. We hadn't really thought about the types of sacrifices you have to make sometimes for the other person. I didn't want to give up my chance and she didn't want to change her life. We tried to maintain the relationship long distance, but after six months when my theater gig was up I was getting a lot of different opportunities here and I didn't want to go back. And she of course still didn't want to come here. So we ended it. I learned a lot about what's required for a relationship from the experience."

"Is that it then?"

"No. After that I wasn't too eager to get into anything long term. Besides, I was young and having a lot of fun playing the field. So, I didn't have anything serious for several years. Then I met the most amazing man. He was a doctor and to me, he was perfect. He could do no wrong and he made me a better person. Believe or not, I had become an arrogant, cocky actor that thought I had something over everyone." Jack smiled and Ianto gave a little laugh.

"Anyway, it was fantastic. Like I said, he made me a better person. He made me understand what a gift I had been given and that it was my responsibility to make good use of it. We started doing a lot of charity functions and it made me realize what he was saying. We were together for a little over four years." Jack had a faraway look in his eyes, thinking about those days. Ianto thought he could see pain as well.

"What happened?"

"Well, I came back from a week on the road and he was gone. Moved out. He had moved in with a woman he had been working with, Rose. I was completely devastated. Everything seemed so perfect, I had no idea anything had been going on. He just left me behind without an explanation. I could barely function. I was so completely and totally in love with him and I respected him and everything he stood for. I couldn't believe that the man I worshipped was fallible."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Jack."

"Yeah, well, needless to say, it has made it a little difficult for me to trust where relationships are concerned. So, I have some fun but don't really let anyone too close. I have a fantastic group of friends and that's enough for now." He paused for a moment. "Sorry, didn't mean for this to turn into a Jack pity party."

Ianto laughed. "I'm glad that you feel comfortable sharing with me."

"I really do Ianto. I can't think of anyone else that I would rather share with. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

They finished up their meal and made small talk on the walk back to the hotel. Before parting ways to their respective rooms Ianto thanked Jack for dinner.

Once inside, Ianto began reflecting on the evening. As always, conversation with Jack was easy and comfortable. It meant a lot to Ianto that Jack had shared some of the more intimate details of his life. He had found himself feeling anger towards Jack's ex for what he had put Jack through. Jack didn't deserve to be treated that way. Ianto seemed to be having strange possessive and protective feelings for Jack. Ianto realized that although he was still finding himself extremely attracted to Jack in a physical way, tonight had definitely pushed those feelings beyond just lustful.


	9. CH 9 Mail Call

CH 9

Ianto had survived his first road trip with Jack and had actually had quite a lot of fun. He had enjoyed getting to know Mickey, Andy, Suzy, Eugene, Gwen, Martha and the rest of the road crew, but what he had enjoyed the most was getting to know Jack better. Ianto had never really had a "best friend" but he felt that way about Jack. Being with Jack was so easy and comfortable and fun. Never mind the sexual tension that was palpable, and the dreams, and the fantasies. Ianto tried to push all of that to the back and focus on his new found friendship. He really did love Lisa and wanted a life with her and he couldn't jeopardize that with his silly infatuation with Jack Harkness; after all, Ianto was a sensible, pragmatic man.

The first night home Lisa wanted to know all about Jack and the trip even though Ianto had called her daily while they were gone. Ianto talked a little bit about the trip and the fact that he and Jack had become fast friends, but he said he didn't really want to talk about work that much.

"I've missed you. Two and a half weeks is a long time not to do this…" He pulled her close and kissed her slowly. She responded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmmmm. I've missed you too. It was lonely sleeping by myself." She stuck her lip out in a pout. "I think you have some making up to do."

Ianto wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and nuzzled into her neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive flesh. "I guess we better get started then." Ianto laid her back on the sofa, covering her body with his own and they did indeed get started.

The following morning Ianto went to Jack's and let himself in. He got the coffee started and went to the office to check his e-mail. He hadn't been there long when Jack appeared in the doorway. "Good morning Ianto."

Ianto smiled and looked up at his boss. "Good morning Jack."

"How are you this morning?"

"Brilliant!" Ianto chirped in an enthusiastic tone.

Jack's smile grew wider. "I take it Lisa, uh, missed you." He waggled his eyebrows to emphasize what he was getting at.

Ianto felt his face flush with embarrassment. "Yes, um, it was good to see her." He quickly got up and brushed past Jack. "Coffee?" He asked as he headed to the kitchen without making eye contact with Jack. _'God, how did Jack always make him feel like a thirteen year old with a crush on his teacher!'_

"Sounds great!" Jack followed behind the younger man.

Ianto prepared Jack's coffee just the way he liked it and handed the cup to him. Their hands brushed against one another, sending a spark through them both. Neither man hurried to move his hand. Jack had noticed over the course of the tour that this often occurred; starting with the airplane flight and many other times during the tour. Jack consciously would put his hand on Ianto's shoulder, or press his leg against the younger man's, or brush his hand against Ianto's and Jack noticed that Ianto never made any concerted effort to break the contact. Jack longed for any contact he could get with the Welshman and if Ianto wasn't going to protest, he wasn't going to stop.

"So Jack, is there anything specific you need me to do today? I planned on unpacking, getting some things to the cleaners, checking on your travel supplies and getting some things from the market for you."

"No, that sounds like it should cover it. There really isn't a big rush on the dry cleaning. I don't have any other performances for a few weeks. I guess what I'm saying is that you don't have to do everything today."

"I like to make sure everything is set. You never know what's going to come up."

"I know, I'm just saying that you don't need to stress yourself out to get it all done today. Unless you want to get it all done so you don't have to come over so much." Jack hoped he was able to conceal his disappointment at that thought.

"No! That's not it at all. I kind of expected to come over every day whether I had a list of things to do or not. Do you _not _want me coming over all of the time?" Ianto felt a little panicked; maybe Jack didn't really want him hanging about all of the time.

"No! That's not what I meant either. I really enjoy your company Ianto, having you here is definitely not a problem for me. It's just; I had told you that you would have a lot more time off than you did with your job at the Centre. I don't want you to feel like I'm not keeping with what I had said. I'll tell you what; let's say you come over every day, at least for a little while and if there isn't much to do, you leave early. And no weekends unless we have an event. You deserve to have at least some time off."

"Agreed."

So, that's what they did. Ianto completed everything he had set out to do that day and would return the next day.

When he returned to his flat that evening Lisa had made them a nice dinner. They chatted as they ate.

"Oh, Rhiannon called. She wants us to come over to their's on Saturday for dinner. I told her I would have you call her since I wasn't sure what your work schedule was going to be like."

"Well, believe it or not, I don't have to work. Just like Jack had said, I have more free time. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah! She won't believe that we can actually make it; after asking so many times and us having to say no."

"It'll be nice."

After dinner he gave his sister a call to set things up.

The next morning at Jack's, Ianto got a call from Owen.

"Hey Ianto, I've got a bunch of fan mail and a couple of contracts for Jack to sign. Do you think you could come by and pick them up?"

"Sure Owen. I'll be there in about an hour."

Ianto finished up what he was doing and let Jack know that he was going over to Owen's. When he got there Tosh answered the door.

"Hi Ianto! Come in. Owen stepped out to get me something, but he will be back straight away."

"No problem. Wow, Tosh, that baby is really growing. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I feel great. My biggest issue is all of the crazy cravings I've been having. Actually, that's where Owen is now; getting me some pickles."

"Pickles don't sound like a crazy craving."

"Well, no, I guess not. But it's not just the pickles I want. I've been eating pickle sandwiches with peanut butter like mad!"

"Oh. I guess peanut butter and pickle is a little, uh, different."

Tosh chuckled a little. "Yeah, a little. So Ianto, how did things go on the road trip? Did Jack behave himself?"

Ianto's face lit up as he started talking. "It went really well. Jack was great. I really enjoyed it and got to know everyone a lot better."

"So you think the job with Jack is going to work out?"

"Yes. Why shouldn't it?" Ianto puzzled.

"Oh, no, it should be fine. It's just, Jack can be..." she paused, being cautious how she phrased things. "...very forward. I know you have a girlfriend and I wasn't sure if his behavior would bother you."

"Oh, you mean how he flirts with nearly everyone he meets? No, it's been fine. I picked up on that early on, it's not a problem. We actual are becoming quite good friends." He smiled again, thinking of Jack.

Tosh took note of his smile and actually became even more worried, but she didn't let on what she was thinking. It wasn't Jack's flirting with everyone else that she was concerned about. She had sat there when Jack had talked to Owen about his interest in Ianto and just took it all in. As she sat with Ianto, she could see that Ianto was feeling much the same way about Jack, whether he wanted to admit it or not. She worried that someone was going to end up hurt.

Owen came bursting through the door. "Okay Tosh! I got three jars this time. That should last you a while."

Ianto stood as Owen walked in.

"Oh, hey Ianto. Sorry, had to take care of my sweetheart."

Tosh took the bag from him and gave him a chaste kiss. "Thank you baby."

"Come on into my office Ianto." He walked to another room with Ianto trailing behind. Owen pulled a large brown paper bag with handles up off of the floor and sat it on the desk.

"This is the mail. Of course, most of it is fan mail. In the office at Jack's you should have plenty of his publicity photos to send out in response to a lot of it. You just have to go through to see what you've got." He then opened a drawer and pulled out three files with the contracts Jack needed to sign. Owen went over each one with Ianto so that he could fill Jack in on what was what.

"Okay. Do I need to bring these contracts back today?"

"Nah, just by the end of the week. So how did everything go on the tour?"

"It went great, no problems at all."

"Good. So you got a pretty good feel for how things go, what Jack likes?"

It seemed pretty clear to Ianto that Owen's question was primarily about the after show "activities" more than anything. He felt a little embarrassed talking about it, but responded.

"Yes, everything was fine."

"Okay. Off you go then! Tell Jack I'll give him a call about dinner on Friday."

When Ianto returned to Jack's he was in the office using his computer. "Hey Ianto, what's in the bag?"

"The mail. I also have the contracts."

"Let's see."

Ianto picked up the three files and walked over to Jack's desk. He sat the files down and opened the first one. He began going over the information Owen had gone over with him. Jack leaned forward, looking over the file. When he got to a certain portion that Owen had high-lighted, he looked up at Ianto. "What's this?"

Ianto leaned over Jack's shoulder to go over the section with him. Ianto's body pressed into Jack's back as he leaned in and when he did, Jack's amazing smell assaulted him. It briefly took his breath away and he couldn't speak. Jack again turned his head to look up at the younger man. Ianto stumbled over his words as he began trying to explain the section to Jack.

It excited Jack to see that he was having an effect on Ianto. He wasn't going to full-on pursue him because he really did respect Ianto's devotion to Lisa, but this just re-enforced that there was still a possibility. He returned his attention to the contracts.

After they finished with the contracts, Ianto had to send a few messages out and make some calls. When that was done, he pulled the bag full of mail up onto the desk with a sigh.

"Hey Ianto, don't worry about that today. We can work on that tomorrow. You've done more than enough for one day. Go ahead and head home and I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay Jack. I'll see you in the morning."

The next morning after the coffee was made, Ianto jumped into the mail. He had been at it for about thirty minutes when Jack appeared.

"Morning."

"Hi Jack." Ianto noticed that Jack had already helped himself to a cup of coffee and brought it in with him.

Ianto was reading through fan mail and handing off the requests for autographed photos to Jack. Ianto opened up a small package and had to smirk. It contained a lacy, skimpy pair of women's knickers. Ianto stood, holding them in front of his crotch.

"Um, Jack?"

Jack looked up and an ear to ear smile graced his face. "Ianto, I didn't figure you as the type, but I have to say I wouldn't mind seeing you in them."

Ianto rolled his eyes, although he was sure he was blushing at the thought. "Do you frequently receive women's knickers in the post?"

"Occasionally. I prefer that the owner comes with them though." He waggled his eyebrows and Ianto again rolled his eyes.

"I would imagine you get some pretty unusual offers from fans."

"Yeah, sometimes. But it's all good fun. I try and be careful though. You never know when some psycho might take an interest. That's why I never bring anyone home to the house; always a hotel."

"I guess that makes sense."

"But really, as you've seen, people are great. It humbles me." Ianto gave Jack a smile.

xoxoxoxo

By the time Saturday rolled around Ianto was looking forward to seeing his sister and her family. It had been quite a while since he had spent any time with them. When he and Lisa arrived Mica came bounding up to greet them.

"Hi Uncle Ianto! Hi Lisa!" She wrapped her arms around Lisa's waist. She had really taken to Lisa when they had been there before. Rhiannon interrupted their little reunion.

"Okay Mica, out of the way so they can get in." She looked at Ianto. "I wasn't going to believe it until you actually got here, and here you are. I don't think you've had a weekend off in years. Come on then." She showed them inside.

Johnny came in from the other room. "Johnny, get Ianto and Lisa something to drink. Beer okay?"

"Sure." They responded in unison.

Johnny brought them all a beer before sitting down. Before they started talking Rhiannon bellowed out, "David, come say hi to your Uncle Ianto!"

David came running down the stairs sounding like a herd of elephants. "Hi Uncle Ianto. Hi Lisa." He turned around and ran right back up the stairs.

The four adults started chatting and Mica went back to her video game. The conversation wound its way to Ianto's new job.

"So let's have it. Besides having the weekends off, what's the new job like?" Rhiannon questioned.

Ianto began. "It's great. I am doing a lot of the same type of things I was doing at the Centre, but not on such a grand scale and with only one client. It's really been a lot of fun so far."

Rhiannon interrupted. "Yeah, but what's it like working for a gorgeous star? Is he eccentric, demanding, cocky?"

"He's just a regular guy. One of the nicest guys you'll ever meet."

"Oooooo! Can you introduce me to him? He is absolutely gorgeous!"

"Rhi, he's not some 'thing' to show off, he's a person. I don't think it would be appropriate for me to try and introduce everyone I know to him."

Johnny then spoke up. "Rhiannon and her girlfriends are all hot and bothered by him but I heard that he was a poofter."

"Shut the fuck up Johnny! You don't know anything about him. Besides, it's none of your fucking business anyway!" Ianto got up and left the room. Once in the other room, he started to calm a bit.

The three remaining adults shared looks among themselves before Lisa got up. "I'll go check on him."

When Lisa entered the kitchen Ianto's back was to her. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ianto, are you okay?"

He turned to face her. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Johnny can be such a fucking wanker though. What Jack does with his personal life is his business. He's a good man and that's what is important."

Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're right. Johnny can be immature and petty. I think it's great that you stood up for your friend."

Ianto gave her a small smile and leaned in to give her a kiss before they returned to the other room. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Rhiannon jabbed her elbow into Johnny's side.

"Uh, sorry Ianto. I didn't mean anything by it."

Ianto's only response was a small grunt.

It wasn't long before they were all laughing and talking once again. They had a nice dinner and finished up with more conversation. The evening ended on a pleasant note and the group said their goodbyes.

Lying in bed that night Ianto thought about his earlier reaction to Johnny's statement. Why had he reacted so strongly to what Johnny said?


	10. CH 10 So This Is Acting

CH 10 So This Is Acting

Ianto headed to Jack's on Monday morning, looking forward to seeing the older man. He had done his best to push all thoughts and feelings regarding Jack out of his mind for the remainder of the weekend after he had responded so vigorously to his brother-in-law's statements, but he now wore a sappy smile anticipating seeing his friend again.

Jack was already in the kitchen when Ianto arrived. "Morning Ianto. Want some breakfast?"

"Morning Jack. No, I'm fine. You didn't try to make the coffee did you?" He asked in a worried tone.

Jack chuckled. "No, I've learned my limitations in that area."

Ianto smiled at him and got the coffee started.

"Did you have a good weekend Ianto?"

"Yeah, it was nice. First one I've had off for as long as I can remember. Lisa and I went over to my sister's for dinner on Saturday. It was nice to see her and the kids." He didn't bother to mention Johnny or anything about their confrontation.

"That's great. Hopefully you can spend more time with them from now on. Family is important. I often wish mine was closer so that I could see them more."

"Well, now you have your family here; Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Suzy, Andy, Mickey, Eugene…" Ianto paused a second and tipped his head down before adding somewhat quietly, "…and me." When he looked up Jack had a sweet, heartfelt smile on his lips.

"Yes I do. And for that I am very grateful."

The day seemed to pass quickly even though there wasn't really a lot of work to do. The entire week ended up that way. Ianto had gone over to Jack's every day just as he and Jack had agreed upon, but even when he didn't have any work to do he didn't leave early. He really enjoyed being with Jack and even if he didn't have anything to do, he would rather do nothing in Jack's company than alone in his own flat. The only exception was on Thursday when Ianto asked Jack if he minded if he took a couple of hours off around lunch time.

"Got a hot date?" Jack questioned.

"Hardly. I am going to lunch with Gwen. She asked if I might be able to help her a bit with the wedding planning since I had experience in dealing with weddings from working at the Centre."

"That's very nice of you Ianto. Have a good time."

The following week they were going to London. Jack was filming a guest spot in an episode of a popular television drama about an advertising agency. He had appeared on the show previously and they were bringing the character back for another episode.

As with their daily routine, the drive was relaxed and comfortable. They arrived at the hotel and the valet unloaded their bags and took the car. As soon as they walked in the concierge greeted Jack.

"Good afternoon Mr. Harkness. It's wonderful to see you again."

"Thanks Jonathon; you too. Jonathon, this is Ianto Jones, my personal assistant. He will now be handling everything for me so make sure you are good to him."

"Very well sir. Mr. Harper will no longer be accompanying you?"

"No, he and Tosh's baby is due soon and he really had too much going on to be with me all the time anyway. Besides, Ianto is _much_ better company." He waggled his eyebrows and gave Ianto a lascivious grin.

Ianto rolled his eyes, but he was pretty certain he was blushing. "Okay _Captain_; I'm sure Jonathon has things to do."

The two men said goodbye to Jonathan and entered the lift to go to their rooms. "So you've been talking to Mickey _Mouse_, huh?" Jack grinned.

"Mmmhmm. I have to say I kind of like it. It fits you; commanding, in charge."

Jack grinned again. He leaned his shoulder into Ianto's and dropped his voice to an even more seductive tone. "I can be in charge if that's what you like."

Ianto shuddered and focused his stare on the little light on the panel indicating their floor. His face was on fire and he was sure it would be noticeable to anyone looking at him. He had sucked in a breath and was holding it when the lift finally came to a stop and the doors slid open. He quickly stepped out, letting out his breath and creating some distance between himself and Jack as they headed to their rooms.

After the two men got settled in, Jack asked Ianto if he wanted to go grab some dinner. Ianto accepted so the two went to a little curry place down the street from the hotel.

When they were back at the hotel and in the lift heading back to their rooms Jack asked, "Hey Ianto, you want to run lines with me?"

"You mean practice for your part?"

"Yeah. It would help me out to do it with an actual person instead of just memorizing them by myself."

"Sure."

So the two men went to Jack's suite. Jack grabbed the script and opened it to the page for the scene they were shooting the next day.

"Here. This first part is in a board meeting, so there are several different people you will be reading. My character is Alex, so if you could read all the parts except Alex."

"Okay. Do you want me to do anything, like move around for certain parts?"

"The first part we are all sitting down at the table, but here, when the meeting breaks up, you can get up and just kind of follow along. It helps me with my timing and deciding where I'm going to turn and stuff like that. Ready?"

"Sure."

Ianto and Jack proceeded to go through the dialogue for the board meeting. As Jack had indicated when the meeting ended, Ianto stood up and continued with the lines.

Jack read his. _'Claire, can I see you for a few minutes about the Burlington account?'_

_'Of course Alex.'_

_'Bill, I will see you at three in your office to go over the issues with the Garner account.'_

_'Sounds good Alex.'_

_'Alex, what's going on with the Burlington account?'_

Jack pressed his body up against Ianto's back and leaned in by his ear. _'Nothing. I just wanted to get you alone.'_

Jack's hot breath against his neck made Ianto shudder and his eyes drifted closed. He inhaled deeply to calm himself, but the only thing it accomplished was an assault of his senses by the amazing smell that was Jack Harkness. He finally opened his eyes and tried to read on. _'Alex, I can't. You know I'm seeing Darren now. Darren's a great guy. He's dependable and sweet and stable.'_

Jack spun Ianto around and pulled him in close by the waist, leaning in close so that there was just a whisper between their lips. _'You can't tell me that he makes you feel like I can.'_

Ianto's heart was racing and he could feel his body responding once again to being so close to Jack. The two men's eyes were locked on one another and both were breathing heavily. The sound of the script hitting the floor as it slipped from Ianto's hand broke the intensity of the moment and Ianto pulled away.

Ianto spoke, desperately trying to disrupt the feelings he was having. "Pshhh. You mean people actually watch this dribble?"

Jack laughed. "It's one of the top shows. Just wait, I get to come back again for an episode in the spring that involves Claire and some baby daddy drama."

They both laughed, Ianto still a bit uncomfortable with the feelings that had been stirred up. Ianto decided a change of topic might help move things along.

"How about you Jack, do you want to have children?"

"Yes, I would love to have kids. It's one of those things that I guess I just assumed would come along eventually, but at this point, I guess it may not happen."

"Oh come on Jack. You have plenty of time to have a family."

"I don't know, Ianto. Things aren't looking so good. How about you? Do you and Lisa want to have a family?"

"Yes, we've talked about it. I didn't think I wanted kids for a long time. My childhood wasn't exactly the greatest so I wasn't so sure I would be able to handle it. But I've really come to enjoy spending time with my niece and nephew and I think I might do an okay job of it."

Jack gave him a warm smile. "I'll bet you will be a great father Ianto. So does that mean you and Lisa are going to get married soon?" He tried to maintain a sincere smile but wasn't sure he was able to do so, thinking of his feelings toward the Welshman.

"I guess. But I haven't actually asked her yet. We have talked about that and having kids though. It just hasn't been the right time yet I guess."

The topic seemed to be making both of the men a bit uncomfortable, so Ianto changed it to rugby and they both relaxed again. Not long after, Ianto excused himself for the night.

Ianto stepped into the hot shower. The warm water was very relaxing as it massaged his shoulders and back. As he stood there lathering himself up, his thoughts returned to the events that had transpired earlier in Jack's suite as they ran lines. As he remembered Jack's warm breath at his neck he began running his soapy hands up and down his chest. He began to think of how he felt when he was pressed up against Jack and as he did, one hand slid down between his legs and squeezed and massaged his balls. His soapy fingers pinched at his nipple as he slid the other hand up to his stiffening rod. He began stroking himself; slowly at first and then with more and more urgency. He felt his climax building in his abdomen and placed his hand against the cold tiles to brace himself as white ribbons began shooting out, hitting the side of the shower. At that moment he heard himself moan out Jack's name. Unbeknownst to him, the same thing was occurring in the suite next door with the whispered name being Ianto's.

The following morning was an early wake-up so that Jack could get to the studio to begin filming the television show. Ianto was a little excited as he had never been on set before. Jack knew almost everyone already because of his previous appearance on the show so he was introducing Ianto to them.

Ianto found the process to be very interesting. He also found that there was a lot of down time between scenes when Jack didn't have to be in front of the camera. During those times Jack would sit with Ianto and they would talk. It was later in the afternoon that they started working on the scene that the two of them had gone over the evening before.

As usual Ianto was captivated watching Jack perform. When Jack pulled the actress up against his body as he had done Ianto, Ianto felt a twitch in his groin. He continued to watch and the actress smashed her lips into Jack's and Jack pushed her down onto the boardroom table and climbed on top of her. Things beyond twitching were beginning to occur in Ianto's nether regions but he was helpless to turn away. The director yelled "cut" and Jack and the actress stood up and started talking as if they had just ordered lunch; not as if they had just been groping and kissing one another. He wasn't sure how anyone would be able to pull themselves away from Jack's mouth. As his thoughts continued to go there, he realized that his trousers had gotten incredibly tight. He finally turned and went to get a bottle of water before he embarrassed himself.

They wrapped up shooting around seven o'clock. Jack got changed into his own clothes while Ianto waited for him. When he came out of his dressing room he asked Ianto if he wanted to go get dinner again.

Ianto hesitated. "Umm, don't you want to go out with someone _new_ for some, uh, _fun_?"

"Nah. I'd rather spend some time with a friend." He smiled a soft smile.

Ianto smiled back. "Okay."

"You pick. You lived in London, you should know where to get something good."

Ianto smiled again. "Okay."

The two mean got into the back of the car the show had provided for them. Ianto leaned forward and told the driver where to go.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a little place I used to eat at a lot when I first moved here and didn't have very much money. It's not a fancy place, but they have the best Chinese food I have ever eaten. Specifically, the best Szechuan."

The driver pulled up in front of a building that was fairly non-descript. The two men exited the vehicle and Ianto led Jack to the door. Jack took a second to look around. It definitely wasn't fancy and it didn't seem to be in the greatest area of town either. But if this is what Ianto wanted, he was all in.

They walked through the door and a diminutive Asian woman greeted them. When she got a look at Ianto, her face lit-up and she hurried to his side with a hug.

"Oh, Mr. Ianto, it's so nice to see you!"

Ianto smiled down at her. "You too Lan. This is my friend Jack."

"Welcome, welcome. Right this way." She led them to a quiet table in the rear of the restaurant. "Do you need a menu?"

"I don't." He looked at Jack.

"No Ianto, you pick. It sounds like you know what's good here." He smiled at Ianto and up at Lan.

"Okay. How about Tea Smoked Duck, Kung Pao Chicken, and Spicy Aubergine."

"Ahh. Good choice Mr. Ianto." Lan headed to the kitchen.

"You must have come here a lot _Mr. Ianto_."

Ianto blushed a little. "Well, I didn't live far from here and Lan was always very good to me. She always thought I was too thin so she would load up my plate. Who was I to refuse delicious food, especially with the money I was making at the time."

Lan returned with hot tea and the two continued to talk as they waited for their food. It wasn't long before she returned with the three dishes heaped with steaming food.

"Wow! It looks fantastic."

"Enjoy!"

Jack spooned some of the chicken and duck onto his plate. Ianto looked at him. "No aubergine?"

"I'm not so sure about aubergine Ianto. Its not really my thing."

"Okay but you will regret it."

Jack seriously doubted that. There weren't a lot of vegetables that he was that fond of and aubergine certainly didn't make the list of those he was.

Ianto spooned some of everything onto his plate and the two began eating. After taking a few bites of the food on his plate, Jack almost moaned. "Mmmm. This is absolutely delicious! You were right Ianto, this has to be the best Chinese food I have ever had." He smiled big as he continued to poke the food into his mouth.

Ianto held a piece of the aubergine up with his chopsticks. "You sure you don't want to try the aubergine? Its better than the duck."

Jack gave in. "Oh, okay."

Ianto reached across the table with the chopsticks and place the food in Jack's mouth. Jack chewed it up and closed his eyes for a second. "Mmmmm. You're right Ianto. That is amazing!"

Ianto couldn't hear what Jack was saying because he was too busy yelling at himself in his head. _'What the fuck was that! Have you completely lost your mind? You actually just fed your boss food from your own chopsticks! What the fuck is wrong with you Jones? You're not on a god damn date!'_

Jack had continued to talk but noticed that Ianto didn't seem to be paying attention to him so he stopped. "Ianto? Ianto are you okay?"

Jack was squeezing his hand when he came back to reality. He quickly pulled his hand away. "Uh, yeah. That last bite I took was just really spicy."

"Can I do anything?"

"Uh, maybe get me a beer."

Jack jumped up to seek out Lan for the beer. He quickly returned to the table with two. Ianto took it and chugged down half of it in seconds. "Thanks Jack."

Jack continued to look at him with concern. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Ianto took a deep breath to get himself calmed down. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

They went back to eating and talking. When they both felt as if they couldn't eat another bite, Jack spoke. "Thank you Ianto. That really was great."

Lan came over to the table. "Anything else tonight Mr. Ianto?"

"No, just the bill. Thank you Lan, it was delicious as always."

Lan returned with the bill and two fortune cookies. Jack looked at the cookies. "You pick first Ianto."

Ianto tried to protest to the silly activity. "Jack..."

"Nope, you have to do it. Open it and read it out loud."

Ianto reluctantly picked up the cookie and crushed it, revealing the tiny white slip of paper. He read over it silently first and rolled his eyes.

"Awe, come on Ianto." Jack urged.

Ianto sighed. "Plan for many pleasures ahead." He dropped the slip and looked up at Jack. Jack had a huge goofy grin on his face and Ianto couldn't help but respond to it with a smile of his own.

"Okay. Your turn Jack."

Jack crushed his cookie and pulled out the slip. "Your everlasting patience will be rewarded sooner or later." If possible, his smile grew even bigger.

Ianto rolled his eyes again. "Well, see. That just proves how silly fortune cookies are. You are probably the least patient person I have ever met. You are like a child who wants everything _now_."

Jack feigned shock. "What do you mean? I'm patient! Give me one example of when I wasn't patient."

"Let me think about it."

"No. You tell me now or it just proves my point that I am patient!"

Ianto looked at him, raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"What?"

"Tell me _now_..."

Jack gave him a shy smile. "Oh."

"Can we leave now that _I_ have proved my point?"

"Okay Ianto. You win for now, but I will show you how patient I can be." Jack picked the two small slips of white paper up off of the table and slipped them in his pocket as they got up to leave.

"Whatever you say Jack."

By the time they got back to the hotel it was pretty late so the two said goodnight and headed to their respective rooms. Jack laid thinking that Ianto really had no idea how patient he had been. He just hoped that his reward was sooner rather than later.

Ianto laid thinking about his fortune as well. His mind drifted to some of the many pleasures he would like to experience at the hands of Jack.


	11. CH 11 Dinner and

CH 11 Dinner and…

The following day of filming went quickly. As the friends were brought back to the hotel Jack spoke. "What do you want to do for dinner tonight Ianto?"

"Uhhh, you don't have to worry about me Jack. I'll just order up room service or something."

"Come on Ianto. I could use the company."

"Really Jack. I want you to do what you would normally do on one of these trips. I don't want you to feel obligated to hang out with me."

"I don't feel _obligated_ to. I just want to. I enjoy your company Ianto and I thought you enjoyed mine."

"I do! That's definitely not the issue. But you could be doing much more entertaining things with far more interesting people."

"Don't sell yourself short Ianto. You are one of the most interesting people I have ever met and I really do enjoy spending time with you." Jack hoped his voice didn't sound as desperate as he felt about spending more time with the young Welshman; he didn't want to sound too pathetic.

Ianto smiled. "Okay Jack. I guess it's your turn to pick."

Jack flashed those pearly whites. "I know a great pub near the hotel. They even have darts and pool."

"Sounds good. Do you mind if I go change first?"

"Of course not. See you in thirty minutes."

When they met back up Ianto had ditched the ever present suit and was wearing tight black jeans and a light colored stripped button-up topped off with a black leather jacket. Jack did his best not to stare and start drooling. They walked to the pub. Inside, they slid into a booth and waited for someone to take their order. The young blond waitress approached the table, staring at Jack. Jack of course noticed.

"What can I get you gentlemen tonight?" She smiled at Jack.

"I don't know" he paused and made it obvious that he was looking at her name tag, "Brigitte. What would you recommend?"

She blushed a little but leaned into Jack's side and pointed out a few things on the menu he held.

"Okay Brigitte, I'll have the steak, ale and mushroom pie and a Guinness." He gave her his brightest smile.

She turned to Ianto. "And you?"

"Just a burger and chips and a beer."

She looked back at Jack. "I'll be back shortly with your drinks."

Jack looked over to Ianto who was wearing a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be with someone else Jack?"

"I was just being friendly Ianto. She has a hard job and I just wanted to make her day a little better."

"Sure thing Jack." He said somewhat sarcastically.

"Really Ianto. I am completely content with spending my time with you."

Looking into Jack's eyes Ianto felt the sincerity of Jack's statement.

Brigitte returned with their drinks and Jack continued to flirt with her. Ianto just smiled, realizing again that this was just Jack's way.

They talked and laughed through dinner once again. When they were done Jack challenged Ianto to a game of pool.

"What are the stakes?" Ianto queried.

"Hmmmm?" Jack's eyes shifted up and he scratched his chin. Ianto could see the wheels spinning in Jack's head and suddenly felt a little afraid of what Jack might come up with.

Finally Jack answered. "Loser buys next round."

_'Whew! That could have been disastrous.'_ Ianto thought. "Deal."

Ianto slipped off his jacket and rolled his cuffs up a couple of turns. Jack stood staring at him as he did so. _'Damn, even his forearms are hot!'_ Jack thought.

One game led to two and two to three until they lost count of how many they had played and how much they had drank. They were having a lot of fun but Ianto finally returned to his responsible PA persona. "Jack, I think we better call it a night. It's late and you still need to be up early again tomorrow."

"Oh alright." Jack pouted.

They walked back to the hotel laughing and stumbling a bit, continually bumping shoulders and hands as they went. When they got to the corridor outside of their rooms, Jack stopped Ianto by wrapping his hand around Ianto's upper arm. They both teetered back and forth a bit as Jack looked Ianto in the eye. "You want to come in for a drink Ianto?"

Jack was looking intently into Ianto's eyes and Ianto could see that they were filled with desire. He also felt his own desire building. Due to his somewhat inebriated state his equilibrium was off and his upper body started to tip forward towards Jack. He all of a sudden felt as if he was going to tumble over and jerked himself up to regain his balance. The action not only snapped his body up, but it also snapped his mind.

He stepped back away from Jack. "No, Jack. I need to get to bed." He slipped from Jack's grip and went to his room without looking back. Jack stood leaning against the wall in the hall for several minutes. He began wondering if he was going to be able to continue being around Ianto if he couldn't have all of him. He had never been so completely in love with anyone in his life, not even his ex the doctor. Jack knew that Ianto was attracted to him and that he enjoyed being with him; but he was afraid that if he pushed Ianto, Ianto would end up resenting him for interfering with his relationship with Lisa. He sighed deeply. He sure hoped that fortune cookie was right because he was not sure how much longer he could be patient.

Ianto leaned against the door in his room. This thing with Jack was getting out of hand. Yes, he could now admit that he was attracted to him, but he truly did love Lisa. He would never want to hurt her. Besides, doing something with Jack might feel good and be fun, but what about in the long term? He really did want to marry Lisa and have a family and if he let himself succumb to his desires for Jack he could destroy his entire future. He couldn't deal with this right now. His mind was too foggy from drinking and it was late. He opted for a cold shower.

The drive to the station the next morning was quite subdued. They were both holding back a little after last night. Once they were at the studio things went much the way they had the previous two days. By lunch they were talking and hanging out as if nothing had happened. Shooting for Jack wrapped early so they were back to the hotel by one. They had already made plans to stay the night since they weren't sure what time Jack would be done. They stopped at the desk to check for messages before heading to their rooms. Jack stood beside Ianto, facing towards the lobby.

"Shit."

Ianto turned to look at Jack. "What's wrong?"

"Here comes my ex. This is the first time I've seen him since..." Jack paused slightly before continuing, "he left me."

The hurt that Jack felt was evident to Ianto. Ianto turned to see the man coming towards them with a red headed woman.

"Hi Jack."

"Hi." Jack couldn't get anything else out at the moment.

"Oh, Jack, this is my...friend, Donna Noble." Ianto noticed a look pass the women's face that said her companion was going to be getting an ear-full regarding the way he had introduced her, but she quickly put on a smile and gave a nod of greeting.

Ianto gently nudged Jack in the side. Jack realized he should introduce Ianto as well. "This is Ianto Jones, my per... "

Before he could finish Ianto jumped in. "Partner." As he said it, he stuck his right hand out in greeting and wrapped the other around Jack's waist. He gave Jack a light squeeze. Jack wasn't sure what Ianto was doing, but he decided to go along with it.

After a few minutes of awkward conversation, Ianto leaned in a little closer to Jack and half whispered, just loud enough for the others to hear, "Babe, we need to get going if we are going to make our reservation at the spa."

"Oh, yes, yes. It was good to see you and nice to meet you Donna."

"You as well."

Ianto dropped his arm from around Jack's waist to reach down and grab Jack's hand. He interlaced their fingers as he pulled Jack away from the other two, turning back over his shoulder; he gave a haughty "Bye." Jack couldn't help but grin as they strode away.

Ianto continued to hold Jack's hand as they stood waiting for the lift and once they got in until the doors closed to their audience.

Jack turned to him. In a somewhat guarded tone, he said, "What was that?"

"I don't know. I, I ...don't like that guy. I don't like what he did to you and he seems kind of snobby. I wanted him to feel bad and feel disappointed. I wanted to make sure he understood what a mistake he had made leaving a great guy like you. He, he didn't even apologize to you Jack!" Ianto had become a little more emotional than he had intended, but he was upset that this guy had hurt Jack. Jack was a really special man and he hadn't deserved what this guy had done to him.

Jack was deeply moved by what Ianto had done. It was no wonder he had fallen so hard for him. "Thank you Ianto. That really means a lot to me."

"It's not that big of deal, it's just what a friend would do."

"As usual Ianto, you are too modest."

Ianto was feeling warm inside and that made him start to feel a little uncomfortable when the lift opened onto their floor. They exited the lift and started to their separate rooms. Jack turned back to Ianto, "Hey, what about that spa treatment, _Babe_?"

Ianto just rolled his eyes at Jack and went into his room. Once the door was closed he smiled a goofy smile at what Jack had said. He once again found himself trying to understand what his feelings for Jack were.

A short time later Jack was knocking at Ianto's door. Ianto opened it and let him in.

"Hey Ianto, what are we going to do for dinner tonight?"

"Nnn, I don't really think I'm up for going out again tonight Jack."

"Yeah, me neither. How about this; we order up some room service and watch a film on the hotel's network?"

"Sure. That works for me." So that was what they did. Ianto went to his room and changed into jeans and a t-shirt before going over to Jack's suite. Once the food was sent up they chose a film. They decided on the most recent action film that had lots of fast cars, guns and fights. It definitely wasn't going to win any awards for acting, but it was a good "guy" film and they enjoyed it. When it ended it still wasn't very late so they decided to watch another. Their options were pretty limited so they decided on a more serious drama. The film was fairly good, but it was quite long and the pace was frequently slow. The two men were having difficulty staying awake. Jack was the first to succumb to sweet slumber. As he slept, his body slumped over to the side until his head rested against Ianto's shoulder. Ianto startled but didn't want to wake Jack, so he just maintained his position. After a few minutes, Jack slumped over further and his head landed in Ianto's lap. Jack wiggled and shifted a bit but didn't wake. Before Ianto knew it Jack had pulled his legs up onto the sofa and was curled up in almost a fetal position, his head still lying in Ianto's lap.

Ianto stared down at him. He had a sweet smile across his lips and looked so content. Ianto decided to let him be for now. Ianto lifted his hand and laid it on Jack's arm as he smiled down at his friend. After a few minutes his other hand was softly carding through Jack's hair. Ianto felt so relaxed, content, warm, _right_. It wasn't long before he drifted off as well.

When Jack awoke he felt a warm hand covering his arm. His eyes slowly opened and he realized he was on the sofa in his suite, with his head lying in Ianto's lap. He slowly turned his head to look up at Ianto and discovered the younger man was asleep. Jack didn't move for several minutes, watching the beautiful Welshman sleep. He finally had to get up as the pressure in his bladder would not wait. Ianto shifted slightly as Jack got up, but he settled back into sleep. Jack went and grabbed a blanket to cover him before he continued on to the bathroom.

Jack showered and dressed. When he came out of the bathroom Ianto was still sleeping. He sat down in a chair adjacent to the sofa and just watched Ianto as he slept. A warm smile graced his face. After a bit, Ianto began to stir. He stretched his arms over his head and opened his eyes. Looking at his surroundings, he froze.

Jack's smile widened. "Good morning."

Ianto turned to Jack and gave him an almost shy smile. "Morning. Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep here."

"It's not a problem Ianto."

"Ummm, I should go get ready. Did you want to just order up some room service for breakfast, or go out?"

"Why don't we stop somewhere on our way out of town?"

"That sounds good."

So that's what they did. After the valet loaded up the car they headed out and found a small café away from the busyness of the city. Breakfast and the drive were companionable as always with laughing and conversation. Neither mentioned where they had woken up or just how nice it had felt.

Back in Cardiff Ianto helped Jack with his bags before heading to his own flat for the remainder of the weekend.

Again, Lisa wanted to hear all about his trip. Ianto excitedly told her about the taping of the television show and the process. He explained how different it was to watch the scenes as they were being filmed as compared to what the final result was that was seen on the telly. He talked about how sometimes the camera would literally be right over an actor's shoulder when they shot scenes of conversation and how distracted he imagined he would have been if he were the one involved. He told her about the scene where Jack and the female actress had been making out and how when the scene ended they were able to go right back to talking about the weather. "I mean, I know that is what actors do, but it is really quite strange to see it. When you're watching a film or something, it doesn't really occur to you that the two people acting may in reality despise one another. It gave me an appreciation of what actors must have to go through."

He also told her that he and Jack had just hung out a lot, went to dinner and played some pool.

"I'm glad you and Jack are becoming such good friends. I can see that you are really happy." She leaned forward and placed a slow, sensual kiss to his lips. He eagerly responded and they were soon in the bedroom.

After a screamer of a sex session they laid wrapped in one another's arms. Ianto thought about how good this was and how right it felt which led him to think about how "right" it had felt with Jack the other night. _'How can that be? How can both people, both situations feel so right and comfortable?' _He never wanted to lose Lisa and loved her deeply, but he was beginning to feel the same way about Jack. He was so confused about his feelings. He needed to get this figured out soon before he made a mistake and someone got hurt.


	12. CH 12 Yes Sir, That's My Baby

**A/N - Normally I hate a/n's, but since you are all being so kind with your wonderful feedback, I wanted to give you a few encouraging words. It has come to my attention that some of you are becoming frustrated over the fact that our two boys have yet to hook-up (just imagine how frustrated Jack is!). Please rest assured that this _IS_ a _JANTO_ story so we will get there (as Jack's fortune said, "Your everlasting patience will be rewarded sooner or later."). Life doesn't always work out how we want, when we want; even for fictional characters. For the most part, the entirety of this story was written before I posted anything. We are about half-way through the journey. I promise that if you stick with me, you will be rewarded with lots of sexy smuttiness and plenty of tender, loving moments as well. So, on we go...**

CH 12 Yes Sir, That's My Baby

When Monday rolled around and it was time for Ianto to go to work he had made no progress towards a solution for the emotional situation he was in. He wished it would just somehow magically resolve itself.

Jack had almost been happy for the weekend away from Ianto only because it was getting so much more difficult to be around him without wanting more. Their time in London had been wonderful but only served to deepen his feelings for the Welshman. Jack had never felt so torn.

Monday ended up being pretty uneventful. Ianto was able to get away from his feelings and just take care of some of the more mundane tasks that needed to be dealt with. Jack too found ways to busy himself to limit being so close to Ianto.

The following day began much the same as the previous. Both men were sitting at their desks in the office answering and sending e-mail when Jack's mobile rang. "Jack Harkness."

"Hey Owen, what's going on?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let us know." He hung up his phone.

"Well, Ianto, it looks like we're going to have a baby today! That was Owen and they have been at the hospital since three this morning. They are hoping it won't be much longer."

Ianto smiled. "That's great. Does he want us to come?"

"No, he said he would call as soon as the baby gets here."

"Okay. In the meantime, I need to go pick up the dry cleaning and run some other errands. Will you call me if anything changes?"

"Of course Ianto."

Ianto returned after a few hours. He made several trips in and out of the house to unload the fruits of his journey. Jack was sitting on the sofa reading a book. "Any news yet Jack?"

"No, not yet."

Ianto took the dry cleaning up to Jack's bedroom. After hanging it in the wardrobe he noticed a picture sitting on the night table beside Jack's bed that he hadn't seen before. He walked over and picked it up with a smile. It was the picture Owen and taken of him and Jack the first night they met. He was flooded with conflicting emotions about his feelings for the other man. He sighed and uttered under his breath, "What am I going to do about you Jack?" He returned the picture to its spot and plodded back downstairs.

"Hey Ianto, I didn't think about it before you left but I should have had you get flowers for Tosh and something for the baby."

Ianto smiled and nodded his head towards the table in the entry. "Taken care of."

Sitting on the table was a beautifully wrapped gift and an amazing flower arrangement. Jack smiled back. "I knew there was a reason I hired you."

"Hmmm. Just one?"

Jack's smile grew wider and his mind raced with all of the suggestive things he could say. Ianto could see the thoughts flashing behind Jack's eyes and started to chide himself. _'You are not helping the situation Ianto. This is not going to make figuring things out any easier! Knock it off!'_

Jack decided to keep things tame and just said, "One among many. What did I get the baby anyway?"

"You got a handsome leather bound photo album for all of those pictures new parents tend to take."

"I do have excellent taste, don't I?" They both chuckled.

Ianto went about finishing the tasks he had set out for the day. It was about half five and he was getting ready to leave when Jack's phone rang.

"Jack Harkness."

"Congratulations Daddy!"

"Okay, see you soon."

"You want to go meet baby Sato-Harper Ianto?" Jack asked Ianto.

"Absolutely. I'm just going to call and let Lisa know what's going on first."

After Ianto made his call they gathered up the gifts and headed to the hospital. They made their way to room 214 in the maternity ward. Opening the door the two men saw the strangest sight they had ever seen and wouldn't have been more surprised if an actual alien had been standing in front of them. There stood snarky, curmudgeonly Owen Harper wearing a sickeningly sweet smile and cooing to the blue bundle he held in his arms. He turned toward them widening his grin. "Hey guys, meet my son." Owen was absolutely glowing with pride.

Jack and Ianto came further into the room to see that Gwen and Rhys were already there as well.

"Congratulations! Good job Tosh!" Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Gwen spoke up. "Isn't he brilliant!"

Jack looked over Owen's shoulder at the small bundle. "He's definitely good looking enough to be a Jack."

Owen growled. "Urggh! Meet Connor Edward Sato-Harper."

Everyone cooed and congratulated and fawned. Jack took the flowers and one of the gifts Ianto was holding.

"Tosh, flowers for the most beautiful mother and something for the family." He presented her with the gift.

She carefully unwrapped it. "It's wonderful Jack. Thank you."

He pulled out his mobile. "Why don't we take some pictures so you can start to fill it? Owen, bring Jack, I mean Connor, over by his mum so I can get a picture."

They snapped several pictures, everyone moving in and out for their turn at a picture with the family. Gwen then took her turn holding the quiet baby, getting that look in her eye of every thirty-ish woman that held a new baby. While everyone continued to visit and chat Ianto took his gift over to Tosh. She unwrapped it to reveal a wicker basket with a blue polka dot fabric lining contain several classic children's books like _Goodnight Moon_, _Pat the Bunny_ and _Where the_ _Wild Things Are_. "Oh, Ianto, this is lovely. Thank you." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He then presented her with an envelope. "This is just for you."

She looked at him with a hint of question but opened the envelope. Inside was a gift certificate for a full spa day at Cardiff's most luxurious spa. "Ianto! Thank you so much."

He winked at her. "I know you did all of the hard work. You deserve it. And when you are ready to go, you just let me know and I will watch Connor for you."

She kissed his cheek again. "You are a great guy Ianto. Lisa is very lucky."

Her comment sent a pang of guilt through him but he let it go.

Gwen grabbed Ianto by the shoulder. "Oh, Ianto. I wanted to thank you for helping me. You were so right about McFarlands Florist! They gave us a much better price and the quality of the arrangements they have is far superior to any others I looked at." She looked over at Jack. "Jack, you better watch out. I'm going to steal Ianto away as my full-time wedding planner if you don't watch out. He is fantastic!"

"I already know he is fantastic and you just stay away from him!" They all laughed.

Gwen and Rhys had to get going and said their goodbyes. Ianto was sitting in a chair holding the small bundle staring at the infant that had his tiny hand wrapped around his finger. Jack stood at Tosh's elbow but was intently watching Ianto with the baby. Tosh wrapped her hand around Jack's, pulling his focus away from Ianto.

"How are you doing Jack?" She asked softly.

"I'm good Tosh, good." But his voice almost had a bit of melancholy to it.

"If you need to talk, I'm here." She smiled at her friend.

He squeezed her hand and leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He understood. "Thanks Tosh."

A few minutes later Mickey and Andy came in to meet the new member of the family. Ianto noticed how tired Tosh looked. "Jack, I think it might be time to let them have some privacy."

So Jack and Ianto said their goodbyes and again congratulated their friends on their handsome son.

xoxoxoxoxo

The next week or was relatively uneventful, especially compared to the birth of a child. Jack and Ianto were pretty busy with work. Jack had a new CD coming out as well as the DVD from the dancing program he had been on. He had several events scheduled to promote them including a couple of radio and television interviews as well as several signing events. Today they actually had three different locations they were going to around Cardiff for the signing events. Each location was scheduled for an hour and a half, but they all ended up being at least two hours by the time Jack was able to accommodate everyone in line. By the end of the day they were both pretty exhausted.

"That was a long day." Jack sighed as they came into the house.

"Yes, but you were the consummate professional as always."

"Why thank you Mr. Jones. How about a glass of wine?"

"That sounds great."

Jack went to the kitchen and returned with a bottle and two glasses. He placed the two glasses on the coffee table and filled them.

"I think I will call Meagan and see if she can come over in the morning. I could really use a good rub down."

Ianto placed his glass on the table, stood up and went around behind the sofa. He placed his hands on Jacks shoulders and started working the kinks out but stopped after a minute.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Jack pouted.

Ianto pushed Jack forward a bit. "Here, take your shirt off."

Jack did as instructed and sat back. Ianto's warm hands resumed their ministrations.

"Mmmm. That feels great Ianto. Meagan's not going to like it if you put her job in jeopardy."

"I'm not too worried about that. I'm sure this doesn't compare to what she can do."

"I don't know. It feels pretty good." Jack closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations Ianto was creating. Skin on skin contact was something he longed for with Ianto and he was eating this up.

After about fifteen minutes Ianto went back around and sat next to Jack on the sofa. They continued to talk and drink their wine. Jack couldn't remember the last time he felt this relaxed. He had never been as comfortable with anyone as he was with Ianto. As they sat facing each other and talking, Jack had the overwhelming need to kiss Ianto. Ignoring his good sense and going with his gut, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ianto's. Jack had dreamed of those soft, pink lips for so long. He was ecstatic when Ianto began responding to the kiss and kissing him back. The kiss deepened and Jack ran his tongue along Ianto's bottom lip seeking entrance, to which Ianto acquiesced. Jack's hands wrapped around Ianto as the kiss continued and Ianto pressed his body into Jack's. Their tongues took turns exploring the other's mouth. Their hands were running over each other almost desperate to hold on to the moment.

Several minutes into the snog session Ianto pulled his mouth away and leaned his forehead into Jack's. They sat this way breathing heavily for several minutes.

Finally, Ianto stood up and started pacing around the room, running his fingers through his hair. He stopped and looked at Jack whom still sat on the sofa. "I can't do this Jack. You know I have feelings for you, but…but I can't do that to Lisa. I love her Jack."

"I know Ianto. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Please Ianto, don't let this interfere with our friendship. I need you in my life. It won't happen again. Please Ianto." Jack was desperate. What had he done? He couldn't lose Ianto. Even if he couldn't have all of him, he would take what was offered.

Ianto picked up his jacket and headed towards the door. "I've got to go Jack. I'll call you."

Jack sat with his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He hoped he hadn't ruined everything with Ianto. He didn't think he could bear not having Ianto in his life.

Ianto sat in his car staring off into space. His mind was going in a million different directions. Jack had kissed him and he had reciprocated. And it was amazing, it was more than amazing. He had dreamed of kissing Jack for so long. No, not dreamed, fantasized. You fantasize about things that will never happen, you dream about things that are possible. He never really intended for anything to happen, had he? When it was just a fantasy, it was okay, it didn't threaten anything real, everyone has fantasies. When it was a fantasy he could pretend that the feelings he had for Jack weren't real, it was just something to think about, play around with, a _fantasy_. Ianto had fought to keep it just a fantasy. But now Jack had gone and made everything real and Ianto didn't know what he was going to do.


	13. CH 13 Eenie, Meanie, Miny, Mo

CH 13 Eenie, Meanie, Miny, Mo

Ianto ended up driving around aimlessly for hours before returning to his flat. He didn't want to be there before Lisa had gone to bed. He was too confused to even try to talk to her whether it was about the weather or the real issues that he was now consumed with.

Morning found him in no better mental state than he had been before he went to bed. He felt Lisa slide out of bed and heard the shower start. When she returned to the room he could tell she was doing her best not to make any noise or disturb him, thinking he was still asleep. That was fine with him because he still wasn't ready to talk to anyone. Once he heard the flat door close he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat with his elbows on his knees and his head between his hands. He felt like he had a horrible hangover, even though he hadn't had anything to drink besides the wine he had with Jack. Jack. Before he even let his mind go there he got up and went to take a shower. After his shower he moved about the flat in a fog. He made his way to the kitchen to fix some coffee hoping that would help. The only thing it did was make him more aware of the heaviness in his head and heart.

He decided he needed to get away. He needed to go somewhere that he could think, clear his mind. He hopped in his car and started driving. He really had no idea where he was going. He found himself near the barrage at Cardiff Bay. He parked his car and stared out at the bay for a while. He eventually got back in his car and drove to the south end of the barrage. He again parked his car. This time when he got out he went and purchased a ticket for the Flat Holm Island tour and boarded the boat. He had no intention of actually doing the tour; he just thought he might find some solitude on the Island to think.

When the boat docked he removed himself from the tour group and walked down one of the trails near the dock. He found a large, flat rock and sat down. It was a bright, sunny day, but the wind off of the water made it rather cold. Ianto didn't really notice; he was already numb anyway.

_'Okay Ianto, stop avoiding the issue and focus! What is it you feel for Jack? Physical attraction for sure. The sexual tension has been there since the first night. I'm mean, shit I can get hard just thinking about him. Let alone that kiss and feeling his hard body against mine.' _ Ianto's body was promptly responding to the sexy thoughts.

_'Fuck! Maybe I shouldn't start with that. Okay, okay. What is it you want out of life Ianto? What do you see for your future? Let's see; marriage, family, successful career. Right. Right?'_

That's what he had thought, but something Jack had said came to mind. Jack had said that we too often limit ourselves based on what our families say or what society says we should want or do. _'So are those the things I really want or are those the things I've been told I want?'_

He pondered that for a few moments. He did want marriage. Well, he wanted companionship, someone to share his life with; so maybe not marriage specifically in a traditional context, but yes, he wanted a partner. And family. That was something he had come to want in recent years. He and Lisa had talked about having children. He wouldn't have that with Jack. Well, again, maybe not in the traditional way, but he knew that there were other ways to have children. And career. Right now his career was completely tied to Jack. He wondered how that would work out. He really liked what he was doing but he wasn't sure he would want to do it forever.

He sighed. _'Wait a minute, I don't even know what Jack wants. Maybe he just wants a physical relationship. Maybe this is all just my over active imagination making more of this than it really is. Jack might simply want a shag buddy. Didn't even think about that did you, you idiot!'_

So, he thought about things from that perspective. _ 'That is definitely not what I want. I want more; I do want the marriage and the family whatever they end up looking like.' _ But as he continued to think about that he knew in his heart that Jack wanted more than just sex. The bond they shared was beyond just physical. But he also shared a bond with Lisa. He didn't think he could just leave that behind. _'Urghhhhh!'_

Besides, what if he left Lisa for Jack and it didn't work out. Or what if someone else came along in the future; did he just leave Jack behind then? He liked to think he had more integrity than that, but his struggle over this situation made him doubt that he really did.

The conversations just continued to circle around in his head on a loop with no answer to stop them. He looked up and noticed that the tour group was coming back towards the dock. He had been sitting here for nearly three hours and was no closer to an answer than when he got here. He reluctantly pulled himself up and headed back to the boat.

Once the boat had returned he sat quietly in his car. He finally pulled out his mobile and called Lisa.

"Hi Lisa. Do you mind if I go out with Mickey and Andy and the guys for a pint?"

"Okay. Don't wait up."

"Love you too."

He drove to a quiet pub and found a table in a dark corner and started drinking. He guessed he should at least drink so it wouldn't be a complete lie. He drank a lot and quickly. He needed to bury these feelings. '_How can love cause so much pain?'_ He questioned himself.

He continued to drink for several hours until he was completely sauced and couldn't complete a single thought if he tried. At that point he decided to go home and get some sleep. He grabbed a taxi and headed home. It was half one so Lisa was asleep. He tried to be as quiet as possible so that he didn't disturb her. And as it is when one overindulges you are never as stealthy as you think you are. Lisa roused as he fell into bed. She nuzzled in close to him and wrapped her arms around him. She could definitely smell the "pint" that he had.

"Hey love. Did you have a good time?"

"Yep. Great. Super. Brilliant." _ 'Trying too hard Ianto!' _ Lucky for him she was drowsy and didn't really notice.

The next morning played out much the same as the previous, Lisa quietly getting ready while Ianto stayed in bed asleep. When he finally did get up and shower he felt like he wasn't any closer to a solution than he had been the day before. He decided that he needed to talk to someone else about this. He had to have a cab take him to pick up his car at the pub before reaching his destination.

Ianto knocked on the door tentatively. A moment later it opened to reveal Tosh.

"Ianto!"

"Hi Tosh."

"Come in. Owen's not here, was he expecting you?"

"I know he's not here. I actually came to see you." He gave her a kind of sad smile. He knew that Owen was with Jack at a meeting with his attorney to go over some contract issues.

They sat down on the sofa and Tosh took his hand in hers. She looked at him with concern. "What's wrong Ianto?"

"Nothing. It's...Tosh, do you think it is possible to be in love with two people at the same time?"

She thought she had a pretty good idea that this had something to do with Jack, but she decided to just respond to his question and see where it led. "Yes. I think most people struggle to find one person to love, but I think it's possible to love more than one person. I mean, with the billions of people in the world I hardly believe that there is only one person for each of us. But I think that once most people fall in love with someone, they aren't receptive or tuned in to others the same as if they were looking for love, so people that we may have loved had we been unattached, get passed by. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. But do you think someone can _actually be in love_ with two people at once?" Ianto pulled his hands away and ran them through his hair.

Tosh could sense his frustration with his situation. "Ianto, what's this all about? You and Lisa and Jack?"

"Wha, uh, I...wh-why would you say that?" Ianto was completely flustered even though deep down he knew that Tosh had a good idea of what the situation was.

Tosh reached over and grabbed his hand again. "Oh, Ianto. Well, um, I know you love Lisa and you are very...close to Jack and I _know_ that Jack loves you."

"What? What do you mean _Jack loves me_?" Ianto was panicking. Wait,well, it's not like Jack hadn't let him know that he was interested from the first moment they had met. Ianto smiled a little as he remembered that night and the picture Owen had taken. Hmph – yeah, the picture on the night table wasn't exactly a subtle statement of how Jack felt now that he actually thought about it.

Tosh decided to ignore his question and went on. "Did something happen?"

"Jack kissed me."

Tosh looked at Ianto and raised her hand as if to say, _'and?'_

"Jack kissed me and I kissed him back. I wanted him Tosh."

"Ianto, I don't understand; are you saying that was the first time you ever thought about Jack in that way?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. Ughhhh! I mean I've _thought_ about things with Jack for a long time, but it was just thoughts, fantasy, not anything real."

"Wait. Are you saying that your feelings for Jack before the kiss weren't real, that you didn't want him, that you didn't feel anything for him?"

"No. What I'm saying is that before I didn't have to really deal with the feelings, I could justify everything by saying that it was just a fantasy, a silly aberration. But Jack, Jack made everything real. Now I don't know what I'm going to do."

"So do you love Jack?"

Ianto smiled and gave a little laugh. "Yes. I guess if I'm being honest I have probably loved him since the first time I met him if that's possible. I mean, I certainly didn't think it was love then, he's a man, I'm straight; how could it be love? Then I thought it was just an arousal thing. You know; a physical response or attraction. It was easier to think about it that way. Like how you have a celebrity crush, you fantasize about it but it's not ever going to happen, so it's like it isn't real. But it is real. I do love him. What am I going to do Tosh?"

"Ianto, I certainly can't tell you what to do, but in general, things don't really work out very well for people that try to have relationships with two people at once."

"Of course not. But how do I deal with this thing with Jack; how do I decide what to do?"

"I wish there were an easy answer Ianto. You have to think about what you want and make a decision. You will drive yourself crazy if you let yourself think about the what if's too much. No matter what you decide, I'm sure you will always wonder a little about how things would have been different, but you can't dwell on those possibilities. Tell me a little bit about how you are feeling about this."

"Well, obviously confused, but beyond that, I guess I know with certainty that I love Lisa and I can see a life with her. With Jack, yes, I realize I love him, but I guess I don't know for certain that we could or would be able to have a life together."

"So things with Lisa you seem certain about, things with Jack you aren't so sure about."

"Yeah. You know what Tosh, thank you. Just saying it out loud is helping me put this in perspective. I have to stay with Lisa, why would I even consider giving all of that up? Okay, so if that's what I'm going to do, how do I deal with Jack?"

"Well, you can completely cut things off with Jack; quit your job and stop seeing him completely. Or, you can try and just be friends."

"I can't imagine cutting him out of my life completely. He has become my best friend and I don't want to lose that."

"Do you think you can continue to be around him and just be friends?"

"That's what I've been doing."

"But you yourself said it wasn't '_real'_ before. Now that you both have acknowledged there are feelings there, can you be just friends?"

"Of course. I have to. People do it all of the time. Everyone in a relationship has temptations or challenges but if the relationship is important to them, they say no to those temptations. Lisa and my future with her are what I am choosing, so I just have to say no to anything other than friendship with Jack." His statements were become more certain the more he talked about it; whether to convince himself or Tosh was still to be determined.

"Ianto, I have no doubt that you can remain professional and detached, but I'm not so sure about Jack. You are going to have to talk to him about this and make it clear to him what you have chosen. Jack loves you and I don't think it will be that easy for him. You know he hasn't been with anyone else since that first tour when you started."

"Then I have to make sure he understands that we can't be more than friends and that he needs to move on and find someone else."

"So, everything sorted then?"

"I guess so Tosh." His statement and the conviction behind it didn't seem to be one hundred percent in sync, but that's as good as it was going to get for now.

"Life is complicated isn't it? Here, I'll give you some very useful experience." She lifted Connor up out of his bouncy chair and handed him to Ianto. He took the baby and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Nappies don't change themselves! You have to get some practice in before you and Lisa start your own family." She smiled as she led him to Connor's room.

"Yes, I'm sure you are just being altruistic, gifting me with the experience. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the unpleasantness."

"That's right! I'm just thinking of you Ianto."

The two friends talked for a while longer before Ianto said he needed to get going. "Tosh, can you not talk about this Jack thing with Owen. I mean, I know you talk, but could you not tell him about the kissing? You know how he is going to be."

"Don't worry about it Ianto. When are you going to talk to Jack?"

"I guess I should get it done sooner rather than later. Probably tomorrow."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

Ianto leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Tosh."

That evening he returned to the flat before Lisa went to bed and made a point of relishing being together. He would have to deal with Jack tomorrow.

It had been three days since the kissing incident. Jack was a mess. He couldn't eat or sleep. He couldn't bear to lose Ianto, even if they could be nothing more than friends. Jack was in love with the Welshman, but knew he had to respect the fact that Ianto was already in a relationship. He hoped he hadn't destroyed their friendship by his actions.

He was lying on the sofa when the bell rang. The disquiet of the situation was getting to him and he had almost decided to ignore the bell when it occurred to him that it might be Ianto. He pulled himself up and went to the door. Standing in front of him was Ianto.

"Ianto, come in." He stepped aside to allow the younger man entrance. They made their way to the lounge and sat down, Jack on the sofa and Ianto in the armchair. They both sat uncomfortable for several minutes before either spoke. Jack finally broke the silence.

"Ianto, I am really sorry about the other day. I'm not sure what came over me. I let my feelings dictate my actions and I know it was wrong."

"Jack, I don't really know what this is," he motioned between the two of them, "but it can't happen. I have come to think of you as my closest friend, but it can't be more. I'm sorry if I've led you to believe we could be something more than friends. I am in a committed relationship with Lisa and I love her. I have to demand that you respect that and not push things. If you don't think you can do that, you need to let me know and I will look for another job."

"Ianto, I can. I will, but please don't leave. Your friendship is important to me."

"I think that maybe we should limit things to work for now and see how things go. Jack, you are an amazing man and you deserve to have someone in your life but it can't be me. I know you haven't been going out with anyone recently and I don't want that to be because of me. You need to get out there and find someone that deserves you."

"Yeah, okay."

Ianto stood and headed for the door, Jack following a few steps behind.

"So I'll see you tomorrow for work then?"

"Yes Jack, I'll be here." Ianto exited the house and drove off to his flat.

Jack wasn't sure how to feel about Ianto's visit. He was certainly glad that Ianto was still going to be around, but Ianto had made the boundaries pretty clear. Before, there was always the possibility that there could be something with Ianto and now that Jack had acted, that possibility had been taken from him. Jack chided himself, _'You really fucked this up Jack. Now Ianto doesn't even want to be around you if he doesn't have to. You may as well forget about Ianto Jones and carry on.'_


	14. CH 14 Where The Hart Is

CH 14 Where the Hart Is

Ianto went to work the next morning as promised. He made the coffee and went into the office to deal with e-mail and paper work. When Jack made it downstairs they both put on airs of comfort but in reality they couldn't have been any more uncomfortable. By early afternoon Ianto had finished all the tasks that needed to be done so instead of just hanging around as he had done in the past, he went ahead and went home.

Jack was miserable after Ianto left. They had both spent the day walking on eggshells and being fearful of doing or saying the wrong thing. This was nothing close to "just being friends." They had to get past this.

The following morning Jack came downstairs as soon as he heard Ianto in the kitchen. "Good morning Ianto."

"Hi Jack."

"Ianto, can we talk?"

"Of course Jack." The two men sat down across from one another at the table.

"Ianto, I know I made a mistake. A big mistake. But yesterday was awful. I thought our friendship was strong regardless of the other stuff. I promise, I'm not going to kiss you again but I need my friend."

"You're right Jack. Yesterday was hard. I guess I'm just worried about giving you the wrong idea or doing the wrong thing."

"Ianto, you shouldn't have to worry about that. I understand that you want to be with Lisa and I'm not going to push anything now. But why can't we still talk and laugh and hang out?"

"Again, you're right. We should be able to do those things. I want to do those things. But maybe not quite as much. I mean, I think I was spending more of my spare time with you than with Lisa and that's not really okay."

"Understood. Good. Okay, let's get back to normal." They both smiled and nodded.

And they did try. And it was going pretty well, but despite their words, there was still some hesitancy and holding back on both of their parts. They both tried very hard not to touch, even just to bump up against one another. And some of the banter had been curtailed since a lot of it revolved around the sexual innuendo that was constant between the two. So it wasn't exactly "normal" but it was better.

A week or so later Ianto let himself into Jack's house as usual. He headed to the kitchen to start making some coffee. The coffee was just about ready when Jack appeared.

"Good morning Ianto."

"Morning Jack. You ready to go over things?"

"Yep. Let's do this."

Ianto proceeded to go over the upcoming events for the next three days. He explained to Jack the who's, what's, where's, and when's. As he was talking he heard a voice coming towards the kitchen.

"Jack, do you remember what the name of that…Hey Jack, who is the eye candy?"

Ianto sat staring dumfounded at a man, not just a man, a very attractive, well-toned man, wearing nothing more than a bath towel around his waist.

"John Hart, Ianto Jones. Ianto is my assistant."

"Oh, I'll bet he is." John was grinning and eyeing Ianto up and down. Ianto rolled his eyes at the reply.

"John, could you give us about fifteen minutes? We just need to go over a few things."

"Sure, I'll leave you two alone." He continued to leer at Ianto before he turned and left the room.

Ianto wasn't sure who this guy was, but he knew he didn't like him. His lecherous glare did not sit well. He tried to refocus on the task at hand. He went over a few more things with Jack but was still distracted by the man whom had appeared earlier.

"I thought you never brought them to your house."

"Hmm? Oh, John. No, it's not like that. John and I go back."

"Go back?" Ianto was trying to keep his tone neutral, but he did not have a good feeling about this guy.

"Yeah. We dated for about nine months. Things just didn't work out back then."

Ianto really didn't want to hear any more, so he went back to the task at hand. "So I programmed your mobile with the addresses for the three places you need to be, I set reminder alerts in the calendar, and I listed the contact person and their phone numbers."

"Thanks Ianto. I think I will be able to handle a few days without you."

"We'll see about that." He grinned and Jack smiled back.

"You and Lisa have a good time."

"Thanks Jack. I'll see you in a few days." Lisa's sister Sarah was getting married in London and they had several wedding related activities that they would be attending.

As Ianto drove back to his flat he thought about the man he had met at Jack's house. He really didn't like that guy. He was cocky and obviously thought he was God's gift. He definitely didn't seem like Jack's type. Jack is much too good to be with a guy like that. He was good looking, but looks aren't everything. Something about that guy really bothered Ianto; he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

'_Oh, get over it Jones. Jack is a big boy and can make his own decisions._'

xoxoxoxoxo

When Jack and John arrived at the hotel in London, John could tell that the staff all knew Jack. The concierge greeted Jack.

"Good afternoon Mr. Harkness. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Hi Jonathan. This is John Hart. He will be staying with me. Anything he wants, you take care of him, okay?"

"Of course sir. We just have the suite for you this time. Mr. Jones will not be accompanying you?"

"No, not this time."

"Very well."

Jack and John went up to his suite.

"So what's the real story with you and Eye Candy?"

"What do you mean? He's just my assistant."

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen. Come on."

"Okay. Yes, I have feelings for him but he is not interested in me. He has a long-time girlfriend and has made it clear to me that we can be nothing more than friends and that I should move on and find someone else."

John pushed Jack down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He moved in close. "What do you say I help you move on." He leaned down and kissed Jack.

Jack smiled up at him. "Sounds like a good idea." Jack grabbed John and kissed him back before tugging his shirt off. Within seconds the two men were naked and having hot, dirty sex.

At the conclusion of their activities the two men were laying on the bed panting.

"Wow. I had forgotten how good things with you could be."

John leaned up on his elbow and ran a finger down Jack's chest. "I can make you forget all about Ianto Jones."

Jack grinned and pulled John into another kiss. "Ianto who?"

The two men spent the rest of the evening in the suite. Between rounds they ordered some dinner, a bottle of scotch and reminisced.

The wake-up call the next morning seemed to come too soon. Jack had drunk more than usual and had spent the night doing things other than sleeping. He groaned as he rolled out of bed.

"Hey. You wanna join me in the shower before I go to this interview? Maybe you can help wake me up." As usual, the innuendo was clear.

John laughed. "Yeah, I'll wake you up."

When the two men were finally ready, Jack called down to the desk for a car. The two rode to the television station for Jack's interview. Jack had the television interview first, and then an interview at a radio station a few hours later and another television interview coming the next morning. He was promoting his guest appearance on a popular drama and an upcoming concert tour.

John waited in the green room and flirted with the make-up girl during Jack's appearance.

Across town Ianto watched the interview in his hotel room while Lisa showered. As always, Jack was charismatic and charming. He had the show's host fawning over him the entire time. Ianto smiled and laughed to himself about Jack's skill; the man could sell sand to an Arab.

When Jack and John left the interview, John grabbed Jack's arm, dragging him across the street.

"Jack, let's check out these bikes. You have some time before your next gig."

They entered the motorcycle showroom and the testosterone started flowing. Guys and machines. The two men made their way around the showroom, trying several of the bikes. Two hours later they were roaring out of the city on Jack's new Ducati Diavel Carbon.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ianto and Lisa were at a luncheon for her family and the groom's family. Ianto's mobile was going off. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was Owen. Ianto was sure that whatever it was could wait, Owen had probably forgotten that he was in London with Lisa for the wedding. A few minutes later it was going off again. Owen again. The unanswered call was quickly followed by a text, _Call me_, _Owen_. Lisa noticed Ianto checking his phone again.

"What's going on?"

"It's just Owen. He probably just forgot that I was out of town. Don't worry about it, I'm here for you." He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

A minute later he received another text from Owen. He was getting a little exasperated now and had decided to text him back to remind him he was out of town when he read the new text: _Emergency with Jack_.

Ianto's heart started racing and his head went crazy imagining horrible things. He grabbed Lisa's hand and whispered to her, "I need to go call Owen; he says there is an emergency with Jack."

"Of course Babe. Let me know if I can do anything."

Ianto gave her another kiss before going out to the corridor to call Owen.

"Owen, what's going on? What's happened to Jack?" Ianto's voice was strained with worry.

"Have you talked to him today?"

"No, I'm with Lisa for her sister's wedding. What's going on?"

"That's just it; we don't know what's going on. No one has heard from him. I've called and called and texted but he isn't responding. He didn't show up for the second interview he had today at the radio station and he didn't contact them. I've left messages at the hotel and the valet said he didn't think he had been back since he left for the first interview this morning. I thought if anyone would have heard from him it would have been you."

"I haven't spoken with him since I went over to see him Wednesday before I left. I went over everything with him and made sure he had all of the details of his itinerary for the next few days. He didn't say there were any problems with the schedule."

"Okay. I think I will start calling the hospitals and police to see if there have been any accidents or anything. Is there any place else you can think of that we should check?"

"Did you talk to that guy, John Hart?"

"What? Why would I talk to John and how do you even know him?" Owen sounded incredulous at the mention of John Hart.

"He was at Jack's when I went over there on Wednesday. Why don't I like the way you responded when I said his name?"

"That guy is nothing but trouble. He nearly destroyed Jack when they were together. There is no possible good that can come from Jack seeing him again. Was he going with Jack to London?"

"I didn't ask."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Owen was getting louder and angrier with every sentence.

"Back off Owen! I don't know the guy so I had no way of knowing that he was trouble."

"Alright, alright. Sorry. Okay, I'll see if I can find John's number, but I'm still going to call the hospitals too."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go be with Lisa. There really isn't anything you can do I guess."

"Okay, but you let me know as soon as you hear something."

"Yeah."

Ianto felt like he had a ball of lead in his stomach. His instincts about John Hart had been right and now Jack was nowhere to be found. What had he done? He didn't know what he would do if something had happened to Jack. He sat on a bench with his head in his hands. He wasn't sure how long he had been there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Lisa.

"What's wrong Ianto?"

"Jack's missing and it's all my fault."

"Whoa, hold on. Back up. What do you mean Jack is missing?"

"He didn't show up at the radio station for his interview, he isn't answering his mobile, and he isn't responding to messages left for him at the hotel. No one knows where he is and no one can reach him."

"Okay, but how is that your fault?"

"When I went to his house on Wednesday there was this guy there, John Hart. Jack just said that he was and ex and I didn't ask anything else. But I had a really bad feeling about the guy, something just didn't seem right. When I told Owen about him he nearly took my head off. Apparently when this John and Jack were together things got really bad. Owen said he almost destroyed Jack."

"Ianto, you couldn't have known. Besides, Jack is an adult; he can make decisions for himself, even if no one else likes them." She sat leaning into Ianto's side.

He looked up at her. "You're right. I'm sorry to mess things up today."

"Don't worry about anything. I know how important Jack's friendship is to you and I know you are worried. Whatever you need to do I'll support you."

Ianto pulled her into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two got up and returned to the luncheon.


	15. CH 15 WTF?

CH 15 WTF?

Owen, Tosh and Gwen spent the next few hours making calls to see if they could find Jack. They didn't have any success in locating a number for John Hart, but that was no surprise. The guy moved around, never staying in one place for very long and he always seemed to stay one step ahead of anyone looking for him. The only good thing about the fact that Jack might be with him was that at least if he was with John, he wasn't dead. The calls to the hospitals and police gave them nothing to go on either. Every hour or so Owen would try Jack's mobile again but still didn't get a response. Around three o'clock Ianto called.

"Anything Owen?"

"No, no luck. At least he hasn't shown up at the hospital or with the police. He probably is with John."

"But why wouldn't he answer if he was just with John?"

"Oh Ianto, I can't even explain how Jack is when John's around. John seems to have some kind of power over him; he behaves much differently than the Jack you know."

"Did you check the hotel again? Maybe he went back there."

"I've called and they said he is not answering the phone and they sent someone up and there was no answer at the door."

"Maybe I should go over there. Maybe he did come back and is sick and that's why he's not answering."

"I thought you guys had the hen party and stag do?"

"We do, but it's not until later. I should be able to get over to the hotel and check before I need to be back."

"Yeah, that would be great Ianto. Not that I'm expecting him to be there, but at least it's one more answer. Call us as soon as you get there."

"Will do."

"Lisa, I need to go to the hotel to see if Jack might be there. I should be back in time to go to Paul's stag."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No, you stay here. I don't want you to miss anything."

"Okay love, be careful."

Ianto got his car and headed to the hotel. His mind was scattered with the possibilities of what could have happened and of what he might find when he got there. Owen said this John guy was trouble, but Ianto was afraid of what that might mean for Jack. Before he knew it he was pulling up at the hotel and handing his keys to the valet. He entered the lobby and went straight over to the concierge desk.

"Mr. Jones. What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Jack?"

"No sir, not since this morning. I spoke with Mr. Harper earlier and he asked the same thing. I did go knock on the door but there was no answer. Still no contact with him?"

"No. May I get a key please?"

"Of course Mr. Jones. Would you like me to accompany you to the room?"

"I don't think that will be necessary Jonathan. Thank you."

As Ianto rode the lift to the suite he became more and more anxious. He stood before the door and took a deep breath before knocking. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He used his key to open the door.

"Jack…" Ianto stopped dead. Jack sat on the sofa with his head thrown back and John Hart between his legs giving him a blow job.

Ianto felt a torrent of emotions rushing through him. Shock, anger, joy, hurt, surprise, pain, dismay, relief, contempt, sadness, disappointment.

"I, uh, just, um. Sorry. I just, uh wanted to make sure you were okay. Owen was concerned because he hadn't heard from you and you didn't show up for your interview. But, uh, obviously you are fine." He turned and headed straight out the door.

Jack stood trying to tuck himself in and do up his trousers. "Ianto, wait."

He searched for his t-shirt.

"Let him go Jack."

Jack ignored John and pulled his shirt over his head while heading to the door.

Ianto stood waiting for the lift, feeling like he was going to throw up. Any relief he had at seeing that Jack was okay was turning to hurt and anger the longer he stood there.

Jack rushed toward him and put his hand on Ianto's shoulder. "Ianto, wait."

Ianto jerked away from Jack's touch. "What the fuck is wrong with you Jack? Too busy getting your cock sucked to answer your phone? Your friends were worried about you Jack. Owen, Tosh and Gwen have been calling every hospital and police station in London trying to make sure that nothing happened to you."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean, 'What about me'? Do you mean was I worried? Do you mean was I looking for you? Of course I was worried. I came looking for you didn't I? God Jack, what is going on?"

"Nothing, nothing is going on. We just lost track of time and my phone was off. It's not that big of deal Ianto. It was just one little interview. We were having a good time. I bought a motorcycle and we had to try it out. I'm aloud to have some fun sometimes aren't I? Besides, you're the one that said I needed to move on, start seeing people. I'm just doing what you wanted."

"Oh, no. You are not putting this off on me. You are behaving like an arse Jack. I don't know if it's your friend there or if it's because you didn't get what you wanted, but I don't give a shit. This is on you!" Ianto jammed his index finger into Jack's chest.

The lift opened and Ianto entered it without another word. He had his jaw clenched so tight his head was throbbing. He stared Jack straight in the eye with as much contempt as he could summon while the doors pulled shut.

What the fuck had just happened? Ianto's head was spinning. He tried to calm himself before he got back to the hotel and Lisa. But Lisa could see that he was upset and distracted.

"Ianto, was Jack okay?"

"Yes." He responded curtly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Lisa. I guess I'm just mad at Jack right now. He was with the guy, John, that I had told you about. They were out goofing around all day and Jack just turned off his phone. He's behaving like a child."

Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, as long as he is okay, I say you forget about him for tonight and you go try and have some fun."

"You're right. I'm sorry. You go have fun with the girls and I'll go with Paul." He gave her a long, deep kiss before they readied themselves to go.

Back at the hotel, Jack returned to the room to find John waiting. "Well, did he drop everything for you?"

"No. He yelled at me and basically told me I was selfish and he left to be with Lisa."

"See, Jack, that's what I'm trying to tell you. If anything, he is the one that is being selfish. He only wants you on his terms, he doesn't care what you want and he's not going to give up his girlfriend for you. You need to stop thinking about him and start thinking about yourself. It's your life Jack, not his. Don't live it for him because he certainly isn't going to let you interfere with his."

"You know what, you're right. Every decision I've made lately has been made with him in mind but I'm nothing more than a job to him. Fuck that! I don't need him to do anything more than I pay him to do."

"Now you're talking. I say we go out and celebrate."

"Let's go."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Paul's stag do was going to several pubs before they had the grand finale at the hotel. Ianto didn't know any of the others attending very well, but decided it was a good chance to get away from his usual life and let go a bit. By the time they had left the first pub, he had a pretty good buzz going from the alcohol and was enjoying himself.

When the group got to the second pub they had all had enough to turn things into a loud, raucous gathering. Ianto was feeling no pain and letting himself go. That is until two new patrons entered the pub. Ianto immediately sobered when he saw an obviously inebriated Jack and John Hart enter. The two men were talking and laughing loudly. They slid into a booth and ordered drinks. Ianto did his best to stay out of their view, but he couldn't stop watching them. The two men had their hands all over one another and were kissing...a lot. Ianto had never been a big fan of PDA, and this was really getting to him. They were making a spectacle of themselves, didn't they see that?

The longer Ianto sat there and watched them, the worse he felt. He felt like Jack was putting his reputation on the line. Even when Jack had his "fun", he was always discreet, but this was ridiculous. Ianto was becoming more and more agitated by the minute. He had finally taken all that he could and decided he would go back to his hotel. He told Paul he wasn't feeling well and apologized for having to leave early. He hoped he would be able to make it out without being seen by Jack or John, but, of course, he couldn't be that lucky.

"Eye Candy!"

Ianto bristled at the nickname. He looked to the two men and gave a half wave and attempted to continue his exit. Before he could do so, Jack had gotten up from the table and caught up with him, John at his side.

"Hey Ianto. Join us for a drink!" Jack was even drunker than Ianto had suspected.

"Yeah Eye Candy, join us for a drink. We are having a little celebration."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that. My name is Ianto. I was heading back to my hotel because I'm not feeling very well, but thank you for the offer."

Jack wrapped his hand around Ianto's arm. "Are you sure you are okay to get back by yourself Ianto? I could get a cab and ride with you to make sure you are okay."

"I don't think he's that sick Jack. I'm sure he can make it back on his own. Isn't that right Eye, I mean Ianto?"

"Yes. I'm quite capable of making it on my own. Goodnight." He pulled his arm from Jack's grip and hurriedly exited the pub.

Jack started to trail after him and John caught him by the arm. "Jack, he is a big boy. He can get home on his own. Besides, this night is about us. Come on, let's have another drink."

Jack followed him back over to their table.

Outside, Ianto's head was spinning. He wondered if he might be having a heart attack because he was feeling something unfamiliar and it was more than just having consumed a large amount of alcohol. He jumped into a cab and made his way back to the hotel.

Back in his room he laid down to try and relax. As he lay there, he started thinking about how he was feeling and tried to sort things out. First and foremost he knew some of it was sheer hatred for John Hart. He knew from the minute he met him that there was something about him that he didn't like, and that feeling was getting stronger by the minute. How could Jack ever be involved with a wanker like that? And the other predominant feeling he was having was something he was having a hard time admitting, but there was no denying. He was jealous. He knew it was crazy and he had no right to feel that way, but he did. This thing with John was different than the one night stands Jack had; Ianto knew that was just sex. But this with John was different. He had been in a relationship with him previously and apparently was beginning one again. Ianto was in love with Lisa but he had strong feelings for Jack that he couldn't deny, but he was the one that told Jack to find someone. These feelings for Jack were causing him so much turmoil. Maybe Tosh was right, he couldn't be just friends with Jack


	16. CH 16 Nice Day For A White Wedding

CH 16 Nice Day For A White Wedding

The rest of the weekend in London went as planned. When Ianto returned to work on Monday he wasn't surprised to find John Hart there. He apparently was living with Jack now. Despite the talk he and Jack had about keeping things how they had been, Ianto couldn't stand to be there with John around. He found himself leaving early whenever he could to try and avoid being around the two of them. Besides the fact that John was an arse, Ianto couldn't stand to watch the two of them hanging all over one another and kissing all of the time. In addition to their amorous behavior they seemed to go out and party a lot. Jack rarely got up before noon any more. Ianto looked forwarded to going home every night and spending the weekends away. This weekend might prove to be a challenge however since it was Gwen and Rhys's wedding.

It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day for a wedding. Gwen and Rhys's big day had finally arrived. Ianto was very happy for his friends but was not looking forward to the day. He was taking Lisa with him and Jack would be there. It would be the first time they had met. Lisa seemed to be looking forward to it but he was dreading it for obvious reasons. He hoped Jack wasn't bringing John with him because that would just complicate things even more.

When they arrived several of the guests were still milling about talking outside. Ianto saw Tosh and Owen and took Lisa to meet them. "Tosh, Owen, this is Lisa."

They both said hello and Tosh continued. "It's really nice to meet you Lisa. Ianto has told me a lot about you so I'm glad we finally get to meet."

"Oh, me too! Ianto has talked about all of you so much, I'm happy to finally meet you as well. He tells me that you have a beautiful son."

"Well I think so but I am a little biased." Tosh smiled.

Owen cut in. "What say we go get seated so they can get this thing over with?" Tosh rolled her eyes and Lisa gave a little laugh but that's what they did.

After the usher seated them Ianto tried to subtly scan the room for any sign of John Hart. He saw Jack sitting up at the front because he was going to be singing but John was not sitting with him. _'At least Jack made it and doesn't appear to be drunk or anything. Plus, no John. That's one less thing to worry about.'_ He did see the rest of his new friends; Mickey, Eugene, Andy, Suzy, and Martha. Not long after they had been seated, the ceremony started. Gwen really did look lovely as she came down the aisle. As they all stood to watch her entrance Ianto slipped his arm around Lisa's waist and gave her a gentle squeeze. She leaned into his embrace.

The ceremony was beautiful and went off without a hitch. Jack was, of course, amazing. Ianto felt himself smiling and felt a surge of the emotions he had been working so hard to leave behind.

Jack saw Ianto as soon as he got up to sing. He also saw Lisa sitting next to him and it hurt. Yes, he was with John now, but he was in no way over Ianto. At one point during the song that he was singing he looked directly at Ianto. And for a split second, he saw Ianto opening back up to him emotionally but Ianto quickly dropped his gaze and the moment was gone. He wanted a drink.

At the conclusion of the ceremony they all filed into the reception hall. Ianto cringed when he saw John Hart already there. Apparently he had spent his time getting a head start on the drinking while everyone else was at the ceremony. Ianto also noticed that he shoved a drink into Jack's hand as soon as he came in. Ianto and Lisa found themselves seated at the same table as Tosh and Owen, Andy and his date, and Jack and John. _'Great.'_ For now, Jack and John remained at the bar. The rest of the group engaged in conversation at the table.

As the food started to be served Jack and John made their way over to the table. John gave a boisterous greeting to everyone at the table and Jack went immediately to Ianto. "So Ianto, aren't you going to introduce us?"

Ianto and Lisa stood up. "Jack Harkness, John Hart, this is my girlfriend Lisa Hallett."

John spoke first. "Mmm, mmm, mmmm. Hello gorgeous." He nudged Jack with his elbow. "No wonder you lost Jack, she's a beauty."

Lisa's brow drew in question about the comment. Ianto swore internally.

Jack shot John a dirty look and stepped in front of Ianto and took Lisa's hand in his own and brought it to his lips. He placed a quick kiss on her hand before speaking. "Lisa, it's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you I feel like I already know you. Ianto said you were beautiful but his words just didn't do you justice." He gave her one of his most seductive smiles.

"Thank you Jack, it's nice to meet you too. Ianto has told me a lot about you as well; including what a flirt you are." She smiled back at him.

"Is that right Ianto? You think I'm a flirt?" Ianto just kind of rolled his eyes and remained silent.

Lisa and Ianto returned to their seats. The two remaining seats were between Tosh and Andy, across from Ianto and Lisa. Of course Jack wouldn't have that. "Hey Andy, would you guys mind sliding over a couple?"

Andy and his date moved over so that he was now sitting beside Tosh and the two open chairs were between Andy's date and Ianto. Jack slid right in next to Ianto and John sat next to Andy's date. Ianto pulled his chair a little closer to Lisa's as he sat back down to try and distance himself from Jack. Of course it did no good because Jack slid his chair as close to Ianto's as possible.

They began to serve the food and that helped to break some of the tension that Ianto was feeling. It would have even been better if Jack and John didn't continue to drink, but they did. As everyone began to finish eating Jack decided he wanted to get to know Lisa better. He wrapped his arm around the back of Ianto's chair and moved in so that his chest was pressed into Ianto's side. He placed his other arm on the table in front of Ianto and was leaning his head in front of Ianto to speak to Lisa.

Ianto hadn't had any physical contact with Jack since they had kissed. And Ianto could fight it as much as he wanted, but the minute Jack was pressed against him his body began responding. He felt that hot, prickly feeling throughout his body. He inhaled to try and relax but with Jack right in front of him the only thing he could smell was Jack. And like always, Jack's scent drove him crazy. He was beginning to feel light-headed. Tosh could see that he was in trouble so she interjected to try and pull Jack away a bit.

"Jack, aren't your parents coming for holiday soon?"

"No, they aren't actually coming for another couple of months."

"Where is your family Lisa?" Tosh kept trying. Ianto gave her a look of gratitude.

"My parents are in London. My sister and her new husband are in Cambridge now."

"Oh yes, Ianto said your sister's wedding was lovely."

Just then the best man got hold of the microphone to gather everyone's attention for a toast to the new couple. After the toast and a round of applause for the new couple the band began playing for the couple's first dance. After they had their moment, others began dancing as well. Ianto took the opportunity to get away from the table and Jack by asking Lisa to dance.

Jack sat watching the two dance and was feeling really sorry for himself. John asked him if he wanted to dance but Jack just ignored him. It didn't really bother John because he wasn't shy by any stretch of the imagination and he went to find someone who would dance with him. Jack downed the rest of his drink and went over to the bar for another, still not taking his eyes off of Ianto and Lisa. As he stood there, he started talking; not to anyone in particular, but the bartender was listening. "Why do you have to be so fucking nice. Just to make me feel worse obviously."

The bartender could see that Jack was watching one couple specifically and spoke. "So, she chose someone else, huh?"

Jack didn't bother to correct him that it was the "he" not the "she" that chose someone else. "Yeah. We're perfect for each other, we were meant to be together. Why can't he see that?"

"Hey, you're a good looking guy. I'm sure you have a lot going for you. I'll bet you won't have any trouble finding someone else."

"I don't want someone else. _That_ is the best thing I have going for me." He motioned to the dancing couple.

"Well, then maybe you should fight for it."

_'Maybe I should.'_ Jack slammed down another drink and walked out to the dance floor. He knew how to get to Ianto and if Ianto wanted to flaunt his relationship in front of Jack's nose, he was going to make sure Ianto knew what he was missing. Jack's logic and reasoning abilities had taken a back seat to alcohol.

He came up behind Ianto and pressed his body into his back before leaning in by Ianto's ear. He dropped his voice down and in his most seductive, breathy tone said, "May I cut in?"

Ianto shuddered at Jack's touch but remained composed. He stepped back and smiled as he placed Lisa's hand into Jack's before returning to the table. He was looking green around the gills and Tosh noticed. She moved over to the chair beside him.

"You doing okay Ianto?"

The look he gave her was clear that he was far from okay. "Tosh, what if Jack says something to her?"

"Ianto, there's nothing to tell. You kissed one time."

"But what if he starts telling her how he feels about me. What if he tells her to ask me how I feel about him? He knows I wouldn't lie to her."

"Calm down Ianto. I don't think Jack would do that. Besides, I think he is smart enough to know that you would just get mad at _him_ if he did."

"Normally I would agree Tosh, but he hasn't been the same since that wanker John showed up. And he's had more than a few drinks. He's not been acting like the Jack we know."

Just then the song ended and Jack and Lisa came back to the table; all laughs and smiles. "Ianto, Lisa is just delightful. I can see why you are in love with her."

Ianto forced a smile and gave Lisa a kiss on the cheek as she sat back down. "Jack's quite the dancer! Thank you Jack, I enjoyed it."

"My pleasure Lisa. May I get anyone a drink?" To nods of no Jack made his way back to the bar for more.

"So how did it go mate? Did you put some doubt in her mind?"

Jack turned to the bartender. "I think the only one with more doubt is me. Give me another scotch."

Jack stayed at the bar drinking for some time. John had made his way around the room to everyone available and was currently pinning one of the bus boys against the wall in the corner with his tongue down his throat.

Ianto was more than ready for this to be over. Just when he was ready to get Lisa to leave, they announced that the bride was ready to toss the bouquet. Tosh encouraged her. "You better get out there Lisa!"

Lisa looked at Ianto. He gave her a nod as if to say "go ahead" so she did. The usual chaos ensued but Lisa emerged from the fray victorious. She returned to the table with a smile and Ianto stood to give her a kiss, not noticing that both John and Jack had returned to the table.

"Good job Lisa! You win. I guess Ianto is running out of esscuses now. Obvus, obius,obiously the universe has ssspoken." Jack was clearly intoxicated and Ianto tensed at what might come out of Jack's mouth next.

But it was John who spoke next. "Yeah Eye Candy, you've made it clear to everyone else who you want, why don't you pop the question?"

Ianto's hands hung at his sides, clenched in fists. He needed to get out of here before something happened that he really regretted. He grabbed Lisa's hand. "You ready to go?"

"Sure Babe." They said their goodnights and made it out to the car.

"Are you okay Ianto?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just can't stand that idiot John and Jack never drinks that much. I don't know what's going on with him. He's not even acting like himself."

"It didn't seem that bad. People always get a little crazy at weddings." She tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't ruin it all for you."

"Of course not. I actually enjoyed meeting some of your friends. And the wedding was lovely." She wrapped her hand around his and they drove the rest of the way in silence.


	17. CH 17 Pain

Ch 17

Ianto was pacing back and forth outside of the television station becoming increasingly angry. He pulled out his mobile and dialed Jack for the fourth time. He felt some relief when he heard an answer this time.

"Hello."

"Jack?"

"Eye Candy! Sorry, Jack is very busy right now and can't come to the phone. When he's done with me I'll have him call you."

"JOHN!" Before Ianto could get anything else out the line was dead. He really hated that guy. He knew he was going to have to go in and make up some fantastic story as to why Jack wasn't going to be at his appearance, apologize and try and save face. He took a few deep, calming breathes before going inside and working his magic. And although they completely bought Ianto's story, he was extremely unhappy that he had to use his talents to lie for Jack because of that wanker John Hart.

These kinds of problems had become more and more the norm. Jack missed things or was late and when he did show up it was always a good chance that he was hangover or maybe even drunk. His antics had become tabloid fodder after pictures had been taken of him in an actual fist fight at a club. The paparazzi had taken to keeping an eye on him because his and John's drinking bouts seemed to lead to something compromising on a regular basis. Ianto didn't know how much more he could take. After smoothing over this latest disaster he went to his flat. He sat with his laptop on the sofa and was there when Lisa got home.

"Hey Babe." She gave him a quick kiss. "You're home early today." Ianto just responded with a slight grunt. She went down the hall and changed before returning to sit by him on the sofa.

"Ianto, what's going on? You've seemed really stressed and unhappy lately."

He gave a deep sigh. "Work. Jack. John."

"Yeah. John does seem like a jerk. I couldn't believe him at the wedding. He came as Jack's date but he was hitting on everyone and I saw him kissing at least one other person. That doesn't seem like a very healthy relationship. And the way he leered at me when we first met gave me the creeps. And what was he talking about when he said he could see why Jack lost?"

"He's more than a creep. I'm pretty sure he could receive a clinical diagnosis as antisocial personality disorder with narcissistic and histrionic tendencies. He is just using Jack while it suits him. Anyway, he was probably talking about something that happened when Jack and I met."

"What?"

"Well, when I first met Jack he asked me out on a date." _'Okay, there was some of it.' _He wasn't sure how much more he could put out there.

"He did?" Lisa sounded very surprised.

"Yes. But obviously I said no. I told him I had a girlfriend."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Ummm. I don't know. I guess because it was weird. I was kind of embarrassed that a guy had asked me out."

"I guess it makes sense that he would ask you out. Like you said, he is a major flirt. I could see that when I met him at the wedding." She gave a smile.

Ianto almost felt defensive at her statement. _'It's not like he asks everyone out that he smiles at. He's not like John. He feels something for me.' _He stopped himself realizing what he was thinking.

"Well, I was just looking for a new job. I don't think I can do this anymore. Besides making himself look like a fool, my reputation is going to start suffering because of the way he is acting. I think I may just be better off cutting ties with Jack and finding something else."

"Ianto! I can't believe you are saying that. That is not the Ianto I know and love. The Ianto I know sacrifices himself to make sure everyone around him has their needs met before his own; he would do anything to help his friends and the people he loves; he knows what others need more than they do."

"Lisa, you don't understand."

"What Ianto? What don't I understand? Isn't Jack your best friend?" He nodded yes and she continued. "Wouldn't you do everything in your power to help a friend?" Again he nodded yes.

"So what is it I don't understand? What I don't understand is how you could give up on your friend. Ianto, Jack needs you now more than ever. He needs someone to stand beside him and help him through this."

He sighed again. She was right. Even if this all happened because of him, Jack was his best friend and he owed it to him to get through this and find a better way. So that's what he resigned himself to doing.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

After several incidents of Jack not showing up where and when he was supposed to, Ianto had taken to going in person to get Jack ready and delivered. Ianto entered Jack's to find the place trashed, as if a tornado had ripped through. Clothes were scattered from the front door in a trail up the stairs, a lamp was tipped over, everything had been pushed off the coffee table onto the floor, partially consumed bottles of alcohol lay about and music was playing at a high volume. Ianto knew exactly what that meant; John and Jack had gone out and imbibed far more than they should have and returned to shag in every room and apparently on every surface.

Jack was obviously not out of bed yet and he had to be at an interview in an hour and a half. Ianto went upstairs, gathering clothes as he went. When he arrived at Jack's bedroom door he knocked... as loud as he could before opening the door. He entered to find the two men naked and asleep.

"Jack, you need to get up. We have to go to an interview."

The response was a long groan. Ianto went into the ensuite and turned the shower on. When he went back into the bedroom, the two men still lay motionless, but Jack had pulled a pillow over his head. Ianto walked over to the bed and pulled it off. In a tone louder than necessary, Ianto spoke.

"Let's go Jack – the shower is ready. I'll be downstairs making you some coffee."

Jack again groaned his disapproval of the situation.

Ianto returned downstairs and tidied up the living room before going into the kitchen to make coffee. Ianto heard the shower shut off and a few minutes later Jack appeared in the kitchen. Ianto opened the cupboard to get a cup and shut it with more force than necessary. He pulled out a pan and put in on the stove with a clatter.

"Ianto, can you keep it down a little?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was being any louder than normal. Is something wrong?" He said with as much innocence as he could muster.

"I just had a little too much last night."

"Hmmm. Would you like something to eat?"

"Maybe just some toast."

"Sure." Ianto prepared Jack's toast and continued to clean up in the kitchen, making as much noise as he could. Jack's behavior was driving Ianto mad and although he wasn't proud of it, he felt a little passive aggressive behavior was what Jack had coming. He was coming up short on ways to help Jack through this so he thought maybe if he made it more uncomfortable Jack might get a clue. Doubtful, but worth a try he supposed.

They made it to the interview on time and Jack was able to behave appropriately, even showing his pre-John charm. After words Ianto took him to lunch instead of taking him home to eat just so they could be away from John for a while. They chatted about inconsequential things for some time. Jack finally looked up from his meal and looked Ianto right in the eye.

"Did you ask Lisa to marry you yet? I mean, she did catch the bouquet and that's what you said you wanted." His eyes showed his pain and insecurity.

"Jack, can we talk about something else?" He didn't need this right now.

"Why Ianto? We're friends; friends talk about their relationships and what's going on in their lives." Jack's tone was turning to anger.

"Okay Jack. Then why don't you tell me about your relationship with John and how happy it's making you." He spat back but immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry Jack. That was uncalled for."

They both sat quietly for a few minutes. Finally Jack spoke again. "Thanks for lunch Ianto, but I need to get going."

"Sure Jack." Ianto took care of the bill and took Jack home but didn't go in himself.

xoxoxoxxoxo

Ianto rolled over and looked at the clock before grabbing his mobile. Half one. "Ianto Jones."

"Mr. Jones, this is Eddie down at the Black and Gold Pub. I've got a bloke down here and he's pissed; hey mate, what was your name?"

"Isss Jaack."

"He says his name is Jack and that he is your boss. Anyway, I tried to call him a taxi but he kept insisting I call you."

"Yeah, okay, I'm on my way."

Lisa's hand ran up Ianto's back. "What's going on Babe?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep. I'll be back in a while." He placed a kiss to her head before getting out of bed.

Ianto slipped into some jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing his jacket and heading down to the Pub. When he walked in he saw Jack sitting at the bar, talking to the bartender. He walked up and put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack turned to see who it was. "Ianto!" He then turned back to the bartender. "See, this isss him. I told you he was gorsus."

The bartender just smiled and turned to Ianto. "Sorry mate, I tried to get him to take a taxi, but he wouldn't have it. I cut him off a while ago, but a, you can see he's had plenty."

"Don't worry about it. Did he come in alone?"

"No, he came with some bloke. But after they had been here a while, he left with some bird."

"Okay. Thanks." Ianto slipped the bartender a generous tip and picked up Jack's coat.

"Come on Jack, let's get you home." He helped Jack into his coat and wrapped his arm around his waist to keep the staggering man upright.

As they walked out, Jack stopped. "Hey Ianto. Wannaa dance?"

"Not tonight Jack. Come on."

He got him into the car and headed for Jack's. During the drive, Jack was talking non-stop.

"Thans for comin Ianto. You are sooo good to me. I wass telling erryone how good you are. But you don't love me. Why don't you love me Ianto? I want you to love me. I will do anything for you. I'm not good enough. I should try harder..."

As they drove Jack continued to ramble. It was tearing Ianto up inside. Jack was acting this way because of him. He was causing Jack to be in this pain.

They arrived at Jack's and Ianto helped the other man inside. As Ianto was getting the door closed and turning on the lights, Jack staggered away. Ianto went looking for the older man.

"Ianto, how bout a drink." Jack was holding a bottle of scotch and trying to pour it into the glass sitting in front of him.

"Whoa, Jack. I think you've had enough to drink tonight. Let's get you up to bed."

"Ohhh Ianto, I thought you'd never ask."

"Yeah, come on." Again Ianto wrapped his arm around the other man's waist and helped him up the stairs to the bedroom. Jack fell onto the bed.

"Hold on. Let's get you undressed." Ianto pulled Jack up into a sitting position and worked on unbuttoning his shirt as Jack's chatter began again. Ianto continued his work, pulling the shirt off. Jack fell back and Ianto undid his belt and trousers, pulling them off.

Ianto pulled Jack up again so he could pull the bedclothes down. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto. "Is John here?"

"No Jack."

"Oh. You know what Ianto? Fucking John is... well, fucking amazing. But guess what?" Jack lowered his voice and leaned in to Ianto's ear as if to tell him a secret.

"Don't tell anyone, but I don't love John."

Ianto stood up as Jack once again fell onto his back. Ianto picked Jack's legs up and put them on the bed and adjusted his position. He pulled the duvet over him and Jack grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me for a while Ianto."

"Okay Jack." Ianto slipped his shoes off and lay down beside Jack. Jack rolled into him, putting his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arm across Ianto's stomach. Ianto gently ran his hand through Jack's hair.

As Jack drifted off, Ianto heard him whisper, "I love you Ianto."

Ianto lay holding Jack in his arms and a tear rolled down his cheek. Before getting up, he placed a soft kiss to Jack's head and whispered back, "I love you too."


	18. CH 18 Pull Yourself Together Man!

CH 18 Pull Yourself Together Man!

Watching Jack on this downward spiral was tearing Ianto up. He was trying to be there to support his friend but things seemed to be getting worse. He decided he would try talking with Jack to see if he could get anywhere.

Ianto was working in the office when Jack appeared in the door.

"Morning Ianto."

"Hi Jack. Coffee?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

Ianto went to the kitchen to prepare fresh coffee and Jack followed behind.

"Umm, thanks for getting me home last night." Jack actually sounded a little embarrassed.

"I'm surprised you remember." As soon as he said it he regretted it. He was letting his anger get the best of him and that wasn't going to help Jack.

"Yeah, well, I don't remember much, but I remember that you were there for me."

"Is John here?" Ianto inquired.

"No."

Ianto poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Jack. "Jack, can we talk?"

"Of course Ianto." The two men sat at the table opposite one another.

"Look, Jack, I know I don't have any right to tell you what to do or how to live your life, but as your friend I have to let you know my concerns. I'm pretty sure you know that I don't like John. But it's not just that I don't like John, it's that I worry about your well-being when you are with John. You aren't the same person Jack. You do things, say things that you never would have before. You aren't taking your professional responsibilities seriously and you are treating the people you used to call friends horribly. You used to be someone people could count on and wanted to be around. But now, now no one knows what to expect. They don't know if you are going to show up, let alone be civil. You had told me one of the first times we met that personal relationships and friendships were the most important thing, but you sure aren't acting that way now. And if you are doing all of this to hurt _me_, it's working. I know I told you we can't be more than friends, but I still feel hurt and jealous when I see you with him. I can't help it. I know it's wrong for me to even tell you since I already told you there can't be anything more between us. So, if that's what this is all about, getting back at me, it worked, you win, I can't stand it. But please don't screw up your entire life just to get back at me. You are a good person Jack and there is someone out there for you but it's not John. I can't watch you self-destruct. Your friendship means a lot to me Jack and I want to support you, but it's hard when the decisions you are making aren't good for you. "

Jack sat with his head hanging down. After sitting for several minutes in silence, Ianto spoke again. "I'm gonna go Jack. But if you need anything or want to talk, give me a call. Otherwise, I'll see you in the morning."

Ianto let himself out and went home and Jack sat thinking about what Ianto had said.

When Ianto arrived at Jack's the next morning Jack was already in the kitchen, fixing breakfast.

"Good morning Ianto!" Jack's greeting was exceptionally jovial.

"Morning Jack." Ianto replied with trepidation.

"I've made a full breakfast. Will you join me?"

"Ummm, yeah, I guess so." Ianto was a bit taken aback by Jack's demeanor and wasn't sure what to make of it.

Jack dished up their breakfast and sat down across from the Welshman.

"Isn't John going to join us?"

"No, John's not here."

"Oh. Didn't come home last night?"

"Yes, he came home but I asked him to leave. And not come back."

Ianto looked up from his breakfast to see the serious look on Jack's face. His own face held a question.

"Ianto, I thought about what you said and you were right about a lot of things. I would never hurt you intentionally, but I think that you were right; on a subconscious level, I was trying to get back at you or hurt you. I was hurt and disappointed and acted out in the wrong way. I didn't want to deal with the pain and drinking excessive amounts and screwing will help keep your mind off of your feelings for a while, but it won't make them go away. I know John is bad for me but I didn't care. Ianto your friendship is so important to me. I can't believe how stupid I've been, jeopardizing that again. I hope I haven't completely destroyed what we had. So, that's what I wanted to say; I'm sorry and thank you for being my friend even though I was being a shit." He gave Ianto a smile.

Ianto let out a small laugh. "Hmph. I wanted to walk away. I was ready to leave the job and our friendship behind."

"Why didn't you?"

"Lisa. She reminded me what being a good friend meant and what kind of person I really am."

"Well then, thank Lisa for me too."

"So John just left without a fight?"

"I did give him the Ducati." The two men smiled and laughed. "So are we good Ianto?"

"Yes Jack. We're good."

The two men finished their breakfast and got ready to go. Jack was going to be guest hosting a television show so they were off to London.

The two men chatted about miscellaneous topics on the drive, but there was still a bit of tension between the friends. They arrived in London in the late afternoon and got settled at the usual hotel. Jack didn't have to be at the television station until the morning. They each went to their respective rooms and got comfortable.

Jack had been sitting in his room for a couple of hours when he decided it was time to get something to eat. He was a bit apprehensive but decided to see if Ianto wanted to go with him.

Ianto was surprised by the knock on his door. He jumped up to answer and found Jack standing on the other side.

"Hi Ianto. I was going to go get some dinner and wanted to see if you would like to join me."

"Oh, uh, I already ordered in some pizza and beer and was getting ready to watch a _Godzilla vs. Mothra_ marathon."

"Okay. Maybe tomorrow." Jack turned to leave.

"Jack, why don't you join me?"

Jack turned back and smiled as he followed Ianto in. They had the pizza and beer and watched the films. It felt good for both of them and the evening went a long way towards healing their friendship.

The following day they went to the television studio fairly early. Jack had to spend some time going over what he would be doing for the show and learning a little about the guests that were to be on the show. Ianto enjoyed watching Jack. He seemed to be back to the Jack he used to be.

The taping of the show was in the late afternoon. Jack looked amazing and did an amazing job. Ianto sat with a smile on his face as he watched Jack work his magic. He was so natural in front of a camera and with his interactions with the guests on the show. Jack definitely had a god given talent.

After the taping they returned to the hotel. "Ianto what do you say we go grab some dinner at the pub and play some pool?"

"That sounds good Jack. Let me go change and I'll see you in fifteen."

They went to the pub near the hotel that they had been to before. As they sat eating Ianto decided to ask about John because he just didn't understand how Jack had ever gotten involved with him in the first place.

"Jack how did you ever get involved with John? I just don't get it. He's so manipulative and fake and self-centered and unconcerned with anyone else; you are none of those things."

Jack gave a little laugh. "Well, when I first met him it wasn't long after my ex had left me and I wasn't in a very good place. I was hurting and vulnerable. And I'm sure you have noticed, John can see weakness and takes it as an opportunity. Of course I didn't see that. He is good looking and can be very charming when he wants to be. He came in and fed into my needy state and used it to get what he wanted. I couldn't see what it was doing to me because he could always justify it and make it seem right. John is all about John, but he is really good and making you think he's about you."

"So what finally ended it?"

Jack laughed again. "He left. He had gotten what he needed from me and another opportunity came along. He gets bored and was ready for his next project. He didn't really have any emotional attachment to me. I'm not sure that he can feel anything for anyone except himself."

"And that was it?"

"Yep. It wasn't the same as being left by my ex. I knew John didn't love me and I realized I didn't love him either. It actually kind of helped me get back to being myself. It got me past some of the self-pity and depression I had been in and was able to move on but I guess it kind of reinforced not letting anyone get too close because it would just end badly. I've been able to focus on my career and friends instead."

Ianto had a look of sadness in his eyes as he spoke. "Until now."

Jack couldn't help himself as he reached across the table and placed his hand over Ianto's. "Ianto I don't want you to feel bad about any of this. None of it is your fault, it's all mine. It was all me. I'm the one that pushed things. I'm the one that kissed you. I'm the one that let John back in."

"But"

"No, Ianto, no buts. I can't do anything about the way I feel about you; I love you and I can't change that. But I can't just do whatever I want and not think about what it's going to do to everyone else. You would think I would understand that more than anyone. I mean, the doctor left because he loved Rose at the time, but he didn't think about how I felt. Well, maybe he did, but he didn't bother to talk to me about it. The same thing happened with John. He did what he wanted and needed to do for himself with no concern for me or how I felt. I've acted the same way and I can't forgive myself for that. You even told me where you stand and I ignored that because of my own feelings. The fact that you are sitting here with my now is a miracle. Ianto I don't ever want to lose your friendship and I promise to respect that."

Ianto had never wanted Jack more than he did right now. He knew that Jack loved him but hearing him say it was nearly more than he could take. But he knew he couldn't do anything about that right now or he would be behaving just as Jack had and without regard for anyone else, Lisa in particular. So, he did the only thing he could think of; change the topic.

"How about that game of pool?"

Jack smiled and headed to the pool table. They had a good time playing and talking. "Well Ianto, I think I've lost about as much as I can without serious damage to my ego. I think it's time we call it a night."

They walked back to the hotel and headed to their rooms. Once out of the lift Jack turned to go to his room. "Goodnight Ianto."

"Goodnight Jack." Ianto headed to his own door. Before he opened it he turned to Jack again. "Jack, thank you."

Jack smiled as Ianto slipped into his room.

They returned home to Cardiff the next morning. The next couple of days were uneventful and comfortable. They really did seem to have their friendship back and it felt good. The only problem was Ianto.

Ever since hearing Jack profess his love Ianto could think of little else. He had admitted to himself sometime ago that he loved Jack as well, but he did love Lisa too. But he had again begun to question if staying with Lisa was what he wanted or whether he wanted to be with Jack. He decided he would give Tosh a call to see if she could talk. He had become pretty close to Tosh and she was a great sounding board for him. So he called her and made arrangements to go to lunch with her the following Tuesday.

The weekend brought some family time for Ianto. He and Lisa and promised Mica and David that they would take them to the cinema the last time they had seen them and that's what they had planned for Saturday afternoon.

They had let Mica and David pick the film. They all enjoyed it and went to get something to eat afterwards. They sat at the restaurant talking about the film while they waited for their food. They all enjoyed themselves.

Rhiannon insisted they come in for a little while when they returned. They sat around and had a couple of beers and visited. Ianto found himself even enjoying Johnny's company. It was a really good day and Ianto was feeling very content.

When they returned to their flat he and Lisa snuggled up on the sofa.

"That was a good day. I'm glad you are doing better Ianto. I was really getting worried about you there for a while. I guess now that John's gone things are back to normal, huh?"

Ianto held her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, things are much better." He pushed thoughts about Jack and his doubts aside and decided to enjoy the moment.

He began caressing Lisa's back as he held her. She returned the caresses and they were soon in a hot and heavy snog session. Ianto eventually broke their embrace and led her to their bed where they spent the rest of the night making love.

xoxoxoxoxo

Tuesday morning Ianto arrived at Jack's fairly early. They had to get ready to go to London for four days. Jack was going to be filming another guest spot on the television drama that he had been on several times. This was the episode where he was to find out that he might be the father of the baby "Claire" was carrying.

Ianto and Jack were in his bedroom getting things packed. Ianto noticed that the picture of the two of them remained on the night table and it made him smile. "Hey Jack, did I tell you I was going to lunch with Tosh today?"

"No, I don't think so. No problem though. We should be done with this pretty quick anyway."

They continued to pack and Ianto's mobile rang.

"Ianto Jones." "Yes." "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." He put the mobile in his pocket.

"I've got to go Jack." He was staring straight in front of him but didn't move.

Jack looked at him and saw a look in his face that he had never seen. He wasn't sure if it was terror or illness but it was definitely not right. He went around the bed and put his hand on Ianto's arm. "What's wrong Ianto?"

Without looking at Jack he spoke. "That was the hospital. Lisa's been in an accident."


	19. CH 19 Breath of Life

CH 19 Breath of Life

Jack got Ianto out to the car. "Ianto, what hospital is she at?"

"The Heath."

Jack got them to the hospital as quickly as he could. Ianto approached the desk. "I received a call that my girlfriend had been in an accident and was brought here. Her name is Lisa Hallett."

The woman behind the counter typed away at her keyboard. "Yes. Are you Mr. Jones?"

"Yes."

"I will let the doctor know you are here. Please have a seat." Jack walked with Ianto to the waiting area. He didn't know what to say at this point, so he just sat with his friend.

They had been there for what seemed like hours to Ianto but was only about ten minutes when a doctor approached him. "Mr. Jones?"

Ianto started to stand and the doctor motioned for him to sit. The doctor sat beside him.

"Miss Hallett was in a car accident. She sustained multiple injuries, the worst being a traumatic brain injury. We have taken her into surgery in attempts to reduce the intracranial pressure. That is the biggest threat right now."

"What's going to happen?"

"It's far too early to say at this point. We will have to see after the surgery what the extent of the damage is, but if we are unable to relieve the pressure, the prognosis isn't good."

"How much longer will the surgery take?"

"She should be out within the hour, but it will take some time after that to do the necessary tests to see where we stand." The doctor stood to leave and Ianto and Jack did the same.

"Thank you doctor."

Jack placed his hand on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto looked up at him. "Is there anything I can do Ianto?"

"No. Thanks for getting me down here Jack. I guess I better call her parents."

He pulled out his mobile and made the difficult call. They would come as soon as they could from London. Lisa's mother asked him to also call Sarah, Lisa's sister. He made that phone call as well. After the calls had been placed he sat back down beside Jack.

"Jack, I don't think I will be able to go to London with you."

"Of course not Ianto. I am just going to cancel and let them know I can't do it right now."

"No, Jack. I can't let you do that. You should go. There isn't really anything you can do here anyway."

"Ianto I'm not going to leave you."

"Jack, you can't miss the show. Besides, Lisa's family will be here with me. We don't even know what's going to happen." His tone was insistent.

"I'm at least staying until someone else gets here."

"Okay. Thank you."

He again pulled out his mobile and started making calls. He called Lisa's supervisor. He called Owen. He called Rhiannon. He called a few other people that he knew would want to know. He then called a nearby hotel to make some reservations for Lisa's family.

Jack sat watching him. Ianto had quickly pulled out of his initial shock and was back in "Ianto mode" taking care of everything, making sure everything that needed to be done was done.

A couple of hours later the doctor returned to speak with him. He sat and told him what was going on. Lisa was currently in a post-traumatic coma resulting from the cerebral contusions she suffered in the accident. The procedure they had done to reduce the intracranial pressure had done what they had hoped for but the trauma had been so severe she had suffered some brain herniation before the pressure had been relieved. He described her condition as guarded and indicated that she was on mechanical ventilation.

"Can I see her?"

"Not just yet. We are still working to make sure she has stabilized and that the swelling and pressure have been addressed to our satisfaction."

Lisa's mother and father arrived shortly after Ianto had met with the doctor. He introduced them to Jack.

"Jack, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you bring me my laptop?"

"Sure. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Ianto took Lisa's parents to meet with the doctor so that he could go over her status with them. Her father wrapped his arm around her mother's shoulders as she sobbed through the doctor's explanation.

"You may go in the room now to see her. I don't want you to be shocked, so remember what I have told you. She has equipment hooked up to her that is helping her breath and monitoring many of her body functions. She will appear to just be asleep."

Ianto and her parents entered the room with a measure of hesitation, not sure they were ready for what was inside. Once inside her mother's tears only increased. Ianto held back a bit to allow her parents to get close to her. Her mother caressed her arm and began speaking.

"Oh, my beautiful child. I'm not ready for this. I need you to fight sweetheart. We're here for you." Her father pulled his wife into his side to comfort her. They stepped back a bit to allow Ianto to get closer.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the temple and whispered, "I love you."

The three of them settled into the chairs in the room, pulling them closer to the bed. A short time later there was a light knock on the door and Jack peered in. Ianto rose and left the room. Jack handed him the laptop.

"Thank you Jack."

"Is there anything else you need? Can I bring you something to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Maybe I should just stay."

"No. You go take care of the shoot. I'll be fine."

"Okay. But you'll call me if anything changes or you need me, right?"

"Yes Jack."

Jack pulled him into his chest and squeezed him tight in a hug. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and they stood in a tight embrace for several minutes. Ianto finally pulled back. "Thank you Jack."

Jack ran his hand over Ianto's check. He wished there was more he could do but knew there wasn't. "Okay Ianto. I'm going to go."

As Jack turned to leave, Lisa's sister Sarah and her husband Paul arrived. "Oh, Ianto! Where is she?"

Ianto tried to settle Sarah a little and let her know what was going on before he took them to Lisa's room. Ianto left them and her parents and returned to the waiting area. He opened up his laptop and was tapping away when Rhiannon found him.

"Rhi. What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I got down here as soon as Johnny was home to watch the kids. How are you doing Ianto?"

"I don't know. It doesn't look very good Rhi. She's had a severe brain injury and is unconscious and they have her hooked up to a ventilator." He looked her in the eyes. "I'm scared."

She wrapped her brother in a hug. "I know Ianto, I know."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before her mothering came out. "Have you had anything to eat today?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. You have to eat. I'll go get you a sandwich and some tea." Before he could protest she was up and off. As he sat waiting for her return, Tosh came in. He stood to greet her.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Ianto."

"Tosh. You didn't have to come."

"Of course I did. That's what friends do."

"Thanks." He managed a look of appreciation. Rhiannon approached them.

"Here you go then."

"Rhiannon, this is Toshiko Sato-Harper, Tosh. This is my sister, Rhiannon."

The women greeted one another as Rhiannon shoved the food into Ianto's hands. "Eat."

The trio sat and Ianto nibbled. Rhiannon and Tosh talked about their children and made small talk. As they sat, Lisa's parents came out of the room. Ianto jumped up.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"No, no. We just needed to get a little air." They headed outside.

Ianto returned to his seat and continued to take uninterested bites of his sandwich. The Halletts returned and went back into the room. It was getting on in the evening and Tosh indicated she needed to get home. Ianto thanked her for coming. Rhiannon did the same shortly thereafter. Ianto returned to the room. The family was sitting silently in chairs around the room. The only sound was the hiss of the ventilator and the beeping of the monitors until Ianto spoke.

"I've made reservations for you at a nearby hotel. You should all try and get some rest. I will stay here in case there is any change." The family thanked him and bid him goodnight before doing as he suggested. Once they had left he pulled a chair up next to the bed. He gently interlaced his fingers with hers and let out a sigh.

His head was cluttered. He tried to sort all of his thoughts and feelings. One of the feelings he was having was guilt. He had been thinking about being with Jack. He had been thinking about possibly leaving Lisa for Jack. He somehow thought this might be the Universe's way of punishing him for that. It wasn't logical. It wasn't reasonable. But that's the thing about guilt; it rarely is.

As he struggled with these thoughts he found himself drifting in and out of sleep. Periodically a nurse would come in to check on things and he would rouse. This continued throughout the night. He saw daylight beginning to shine through the window. He rose and stretched; walking around the small room. A short time later her family returned. Ianto took a few minutes to get some air before returning.

The doctor came in to meet with the family and discuss Lisa's status. He went over the various procedures and tests that they would be doing to assess her. He explained that the tests they would be doing would determine if she would have the ability to survive and function on her own. He also gently broached the subject of what might occur if the tests returned negative results so that they might start mentally preparing for the possibility. He encouraged them to take care of their own well-being and eat and rest while they conducted the tests throughout the day.

They spent the majority of the day in the waiting area while Lisa was undergoing the tests. They each took turns going outside, walking about and trying to remain hopeful. Ianto spent much of his time on his computer. Throughout the day friends came by to lend him their support; Gwen, Mickey, Suzy, Eugene, Andy, Rhiannon and, of course, Tosh and Owen. Ianto was pretty sure that Tosh had organized a schedule for them because just as one was about to leave, another would show up. He felt very lucky to have the love and support of friends and family. Jack called him as well to see how he was doing. He remained his stoic self and spent time making sure everyone else was getting what they needed

In the late afternoon the doctor pulled the family and Ianto into his office to discuss their findings. The prognosis was not good. The brain injury was severe. Despite their efforts to reduce the intracranial pressure, the pressure prior to the surgery had been such that there were herniations and brain stem pressure. The pressure on the brain stem prevented oxygen flow to the brain. The bottom line was that there was no longer the capability of spontaneous respiration, no ocular reflex, lack of other reflexes and coma; in other words, it was brain stem death. Before action could be taken, the tests and evaluations would have to be performed again by a different doctor. If the conclusions were the same, a declaration of death would follow. The doctor further told them that if that were the case, the family could designate her organs for donation before the cessation of life support.

Needless to say, the doctor's news was what they had most feared. Mrs. Hallett and Sarah visibly cried. Ianto began asking questions. He had spent time doing research on his computer about experimental treatments and innovative therapies that might be tried. He had made calls to a doctor that was doing DBS or deep brain stimulation on comatose patients and was seeing results.

The doctor indicated that he did not think Lisa met the criteria for what the other doctor was doing, but an outside doctor was needed to confirm the tests and it may be possible for the doctor Ianto had spoken with to perform those examinations and also determine if she was suitable for his treatments.

Overall the doctor had left them deflated and they returned to Lisa's bedside in a somber mood. Ianto stepped out and made calls and arrangements for the other doctor to come the next day.

As the evening wore on everyone's exhaustion began to show. Ianto again insisted the family return to the hotel for the evening while he stayed at the hospital. He again took up vigil at Lisa's side, drifting in and out of sleep.

Around midnight Jack arrived at the hospital. After checking with the nurse to see if there was any news, he went to Lisa's room. He quietly pushed the door open to find Ianto dozing in the chair beside the bed with his hand covering Lisa's. He quietly picked up a blanket and covered the Welshman. It was difficult to imagine just what Ianto must be going through, but he knew that it must be devastating. He silently sat down in one of the other chairs to be there if Ianto needed anything. Around two Ianto stirred.

"Jack. What are you doing here?" Ianto was quite surprised to see his friend, but was taken by the comfort the sight of him brought.

"I just wanted to be here in case you needed anything."

"What about the show?"

"I took a car after shooting and it will take me back in the morning again."

"Jack how are you going to be able to work without any rest?"

"Don't worry about me Ianto. I slept on the drive here, I'll sleep on the drive back and you know how shooting is, there are hours at a time when nothing is happening so I can catch up between scenes. I'm more worried about you getting some rest."

"I'm fine."

"Ianto."

"Really. Between Rhiannon and Tosh they've force fed me and made sure I'm getting fluids. Anyway, I'm not the one that needs care." He dropped his head and looked to Lisa's still body.

"What am I going to do Jack? I don't think she is going to make it."

"You'll get through it. You have a lot of friends and family that care about you and will be here for you. I'll be here for you." Ianto could see Jack's sincerity and support in his eyes. He gave a slight nod to acknowledge Jack.

The rest of the night Ianto slept while Jack watched over him.

Around six o'clock Jack was getting ready to go when a nurse entered the room, causing Ianto to wake. "Hey Ianto. I need to get going. Unless you want me to stay..."

"No, it's okay. Thank you for being here with me Jack. It means a lot to me." The two embraced before Jack left.

Activity in the hospital began picking up. Lisa's family returned and Ianto's "family" began to come and go as well. Ianto was anxious to meet with the other doctor. He finally arrived at half nine.

"Dr. Tanizaki. Thank you so much for agreeing to assess Lisa. I've read a lot about your innovative therapies and know that if anyone can do anything, it will be you."

"Mr. Jones, if there is any possibility that my therapies will work, I will do them, but you have to be prepared that she may not be a candidate and what that might mean."

Ianto and Lisa's family met with Dr. Tanizaki. He went over what he would be doing and possible outcomes before letting them know that it would take most of the day. Of course they were hopeful, but also fearful of what the reality might be.

The day was spent much the same as the previous; waiting, walking around, worrying. At one point while Tosh was sitting with Ianto she spoke. "Tell me about her Ianto. What do you love about her?"

He sat thoughtful for a few moments before speaking. He began with some simple things but as he spoke he found himself retelling stories of their time together and what it meant to him. He even found himself smiling and laughing just a little at some of the wonderful memories. After talking for quite some time, he gave an almost contented sigh and looked at his friend. "Thank you Tosh. I needed that."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and held his hand as they went back to sitting in silence.

In the late afternoon Dr. Tanizaki gathered the family to present his findings. Though they didn't want bad news, they had all spent the day mentally preparing themselves for it. And unfortunately, that was what they got from Dr. Tanizaki. He explained that his conclusions were the same as the other doctors regarding the brain stem death and that she would not benefit in any way by attempting DBS. He offered his condolences in their difficult time and again went over the possibility of organ donation that the other doctor had mentioned. He explained that many found it a comforting way to honor the memory of their loved ones by helping others to achieve the gift of improved life. Ianto and the family thanked him coming and providing his expertise.

After the doctor left Lisa's father suggested that they all take the night to think about how they would proceed. Once again the family returned to the hotel and Ianto kept vigil.

It was around four in the morning when Jack arrived. He had spoken to Tosh so he knew what the outcome of the doctors assessments was. When he entered the room Ianto woke.

"Hi Jack."

"Hi Ianto." He sat in the chair beside his friend without saying more.

It was probably close to an hour before Ianto spoke. "She's not going to make it Jack." Jack reached over and put his hand on Ianto's knee.

"It's just not right. She is such an amazing person. She deserves to be here more than I ever will. I would trade places with her in a heartbeat if I could." Jack squeezed his knee but refrained from saying anything, knowing that Ianto needed to work through his grief. Ianto eventually stopped talking and just sat holding her hand.

The medical staff started coming in around seven. When Ianto realized the time he questioned Jack. "Jack, don't you need to get back to London?"

"No. I got them to push through and finish shooting the scenes I was in last night. That's why I didn't get back here until four."

"Thank you."

"Stop thanking me Ianto. I can't imagine being anywhere else."

Lisa's family arrived and Jack left the room. They sat and talked about what they wanted to do. They were all in complete agreement that they wanted to proceed with the organ donation. Knowing Lisa it would definitely have been what she would have wanted. They met with the doctor to let him know their decision and go over how things would proceed. He let them know that they could have the time they needed to say goodbye and make their peace.

Ianto left the family to stay in the room while he handled all of the necessary forms and paperwork and arrangements. He was on his phone and his laptop doing what was necessary to arrange for her transportation to London afterwards where her family would have the funeral and bury her. Jack just sat by, feeling useless.

By the time Ianto had taken care of everything he needed to do for the family and the doctors had done what they needed to do to set up the transplant team it was well into the evening. Ianto stood and turned to Jack. "I guess this is it."

"I'll be right here waiting for you Ianto." Ianto gave him a nod and went into the room one last time. He and Lisa's parents and her sister and brother-in-law spent some time saying their last goodbyes.

Jack sat in the waiting room, his heart breaking for his friend. Lisa's family exited the room without Ianto. Jack stood.

Lisa's mother spoke; "Ianto needed a few more minutes."

Jack nodded in acknowledgement and approached the family. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

They thanked him and headed out of the hospital. Jack turned and faced the door to Lisa's room. His instincts were telling him to go inside and wrap Ianto in a hug to comfort him but he knew that probably wasn't the best idea. He paced back and forth waiting for Ianto to come out. When he did finally emerge, Jack was again at a loss for what to do. Ianto remained stoic as he approached Jack. Jack finally just wrapped his arms around the Welshman. "I'm so sorry Ianto."

"Thank you for being here Jack. You don't know what it means to me."

"Of course Ianto. Anything you need, I'm here. Is there anything else you need to do here, or can I take you home?"

"We took care of everything …before. Jack, I'm not sure I can be alone in the flat tonight. Would you mind if I stayed at yours?"

"No problem. Let's get you home."

The two men went to Jack's car and rode in silence. Once at the house Jack led Ianto to the spare bedroom. He went to the wardrobe and took out some pajamas and towels then went into the bathroom and started the shower.

Ianto sat on the bed, head hanging down. Jack had never seen him this way. He was obviously exhausted and nearly lifeless. Jack helped him up by the arm and led him into the bathroom.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll make you some tea." Jack left him and went down to the kitchen to prepare the tea. When he heard the shower shut off he took the tea upstairs. Ianto was again sitting on the edge of the bed. Jack offered him the tea. He took the cup and drank a bit before setting the cup down.

Jack headed to the door. "Try and get some sleep Ianto."

"Jack, will you stay with me?"

"Sure Ianto." Jack toed off his shoes and lay down beside his friend.

Ianto rolled into him and put his head on his shoulder. Jack wrapped his arms around him and for the first time since the accident, Ianto cried. Knowing there was nothing more he could do for his friend, Jack just held him tight while Ianto cried himself to sleep.


	20. CH 20 In Between

CH 20 In Between

Ianto woke alone in Jack's guest bedroom. He sat up and stretched before the gravity of reality re-emerged in his mind. The woman he loved was dead and he had to go on. At this particular moment, that seemed like an impossible task.

He took a few minutes and gathered himself before going to the bathroom to relieve himself and splash some water on his face. When he returned to the bedroom there was a faint knock at the door. He opened it to find Jack.

"Hey Ianto. I heard the water running so I thought I'd come see how you were doing. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Ianto ran his hand through his hair and rested it on the back of his neck. "Of course you're not disturbing me. I'm sorry about last night."

"What are you talking about Ianto; you've nothing to be sorry for."

"For losing control and breaking down."

"I would have been more concerned if you hadn't. I've made some breakfast. Why don't you come have something to eat or at least some tea?"

"Ummm, I should get dressed, but…" He looked at the clothes he had been wearing the last three days crumpled up on a chair.

"I'll bring you a pair of my jeans and a t-shirt." Jack exited the room and was back in less than a minute.

"Thank you Jack."

"I'll be downstairs."

Ianto came into the kitchen and immediately started making coffee. "Ianto, you don't have to do that."

"I think it's better if I'm doing something. Besides, I wanted a _good_ cup of coffee." He attempted a little smile but it faded before it could fully appear.

The two men moved about the kitchen in silence before settling across from one another at the table. They sat and ate and drank a little. Ianto eventually spoke. "Do you think you could take me to my flat later? I need to pack a bag and get my car so I can get to London. The services will be the day after tomorrow."

"Of course Ianto. Anything you need, I'm here."

"Also, I think I'm going to need some time off. A few weeks maybe. I don't even know. I just can't think right now."

"Take all of the time you need. You just let me know."

Ianto looked up at Jack and reached his hand across the table and squeezed Jack's. "Thank you for everything Jack. Your support has meant a lot to me."

Jack gave a slight nod of his head as he tried to swallow around the lump that had formed in his throat. He wanted more than anything to be able to take away Ianto's pain.

Later that morning Jack took Ianto to his flat as he had requested. It was difficult to be there so he got his things together as quickly as he could so he could head to London. Once he got to London he worked with Lisa's family to finalize all of the arrangements for the services.

The service turned out lovely and was well attended. Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Suzy, Martha, Andy, Eugene, Mickey, Tosh and Owen all came to support Ianto. Rhiannon, Johnny and the kids also came as they had come to consider Lisa family as well. Some of her co-workers from Cardiff and friends from when they had lived in London also attended as well as family and family friends. As difficult as it was, Ianto felt it was a proper send off.

The next few weeks Ianto grieved and tried to make sense of things. He spent some time alone in London and spent several days at Rhiannon's before returning to their flat. _His_ flat. It was difficult being there. One day he found himself in the bathroom staring at Lisa's toothbrush. There was no point in keeping it, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to throw it out; that would make it all seem too final. Every day after that, he would pick up the toothbrush and stare at it for a while before returning it to its place.

Jack had texted him a couple of times to check in and make sure he was okay, but otherwise he left the pace to Ianto.

It had been twenty-two days. That morning when he went into the bathroom and picked up the toothbrush he only looked at it a few seconds and then threw it in the bin. That was it. He was ready to move forward.

Ianto sat holding a photograph of him and Lisa at her sister's wedding. He was pulled from his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered.

"Hi Tosh. Thanks for doing this." He wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't worry about it. How are you doing?"

"I'm actually doing okay. I spent the last few weeks just thinking, trying to figure things out, decide what to do and where to go from here."

"And did you figure anything out?"

"Yeah, I think so. You want some coffee?"

"That would be nice."

The pair walked into Ianto's kitchen and Tosh sat down at the table while Ianto prepared the coffee. He filled the cups and joined her at the table.

"We weren't done yet Tosh. Lisa and I. There were so many more things we wanted, imagined for our lives together. We wanted to get married, have kids. Now everything has changed. We won't ever be able to do that. You know, thinking about things I started regretting all of the things we hadn't done yet. It was a horrible feeling, knowing it would never happen. I don't want to live with regret Tosh. I think I spent too much time worrying and planning and trying to make sure everything was perfect and because of it, I've missed out. I don't want to miss out any more. I want to be happy, have no regrets."

"So what does that mean Ianto?"

Ianto sat looking at his hands for a minute before looking up at her with a slight smile. "I'm going to ask Jack out on a date."

"Oh my God Ianto, that's wonderful!" Tosh grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"You think so? I know most people are going to think it's too soon and that I must not have loved Lisa or whatever they are going to think, but I don't want to regret anything. I loved Lisa more than anything, but it's not going to bring her back for me to sit around and wait or deny my feelings for Jack. You know I love Jack and I don't want to waste any time we might have together because who knows when it might all end. Does that make sense?"

"Of course Ianto. You're right, some people won't understand, but it's none of their business. They don't know everything about the situation; they are not in your shoes. Let them say whatever they want, you have to do what's right for you."

"Thanks Tosh. I appreciate your support. And even though I have decided to do this and it really isn't anyone's business, I would appreciate it if you just kind of kept things quiet. Of course you can tell Owen, but I'm not sure what's going to happen, so I don't really want things getting out."

"Yeah, no problem. Have you talked to Jack yet?"

"No, I haven't really talked to him since the funeral. I was planning on going over there tomorrow."

"Oh Ianto, this is so exciting! Jack is going to be so happy!" Tosh was bubbling over with joy for her friends.

"I hope so. I mean, as well as I know Jack, I'm still nervous."

"It will be brilliant! You have to call me and let me know what he says, okay?"

"Why, do you think he might say no?" There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"No, no! I just want to hear what his reaction is. He will definitely say yes Ianto."

"I hope so." Ianto drifted off in thought for a moment. "Shall we get to work?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Tosh helped Ianto pack up all of Lisa's clothes to give to charity. He had a small box of things he was going to send to her parents and a small box of things he wasn't ready to let go of yet as well. They continued to talk as they packed the boxes.

"I do miss her Tosh. You don't realize how used to things you become. I keep finding myself making coffee for two, or calling out for her as if she's in the other room."

"I think that's pretty normal Ianto. You were together for a long time, you can't expect to get used to it right away."

"I guess. Shall we take these boxes to your car?"

"I'll drop them off at the Women's Centre tomorrow."

Ianto gave Tosh a hug. "Thanks again for all of your help Tosh. It means a lot to me."

She kissed him on the cheek. "That's what friends are for. Call me."

He closed her car door and watched as she drove away. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

"Coming!" Jack bounded down the stairs to the front door. He pulled it opened expecting to see Meagan and was totally caught off guard when it was Ianto standing on his stoop.

"Ianto." Jack continued to just stand in surprise.

"Hi Jack."

Jack repeated himself, "Ianto."

The two men stood staring at one another for a few minutes until Jack finally pulled himself together. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting you. Come in Ianto. How are you?"

"Um, I guess I'm doing okay. It gets a little easier every day. Umm, I can't really stay; I just wanted to see if you would like to go on a date with me."

"A date?"

Ianto grinned. "Yeah, a date. You know, dinner, a movie; a date."

Jack smiled back, remembering a similar exchange when Jack had asked him out. "Yeah, I know what a date is. I'm just a little bit surprised."

"Well, if you're not interested.." Ianto started to turn to leave.

Jack reached out and grabbed his hand. "Wait! I am interested."

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Tonight? No, tonight's good." Jack didn't think his smile could get any wider.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"7:00." Jack affirmed. Ianto slowly pulled his hand from Jack and walked to his car. Jack stood in excited bewilderment in the doorway watching the young Welshman drive away.

He was still standing there in a daze when Meagan showed up.

"Hey Jack, what's going on?"

"Meagan! I have a date!" Jack was bouncing around like child after too much candy.

"That's great Jack. Anyone special?"

"Oh, not just anyone. Ianto."

"Ianto?"

"Yes, Ianto. Come on, you have to help me figure out what I'm going to wear." He pulled her by the arm up the stairs to his bedroom. He started pulling things out of the wardrobe and throwing them on the bed.

"Jack, I don't see what the big deal is. You know Ianto, Ianto knows you. It's not like someone new that you have to impress."

"That's just it, it's even _more_ important than someone new. I want this to be perfect."

"Okay, okay. Let's see. What are you going for? Business like, casual, casual but hot, dressy, dressy but hot, or just hot and slutty?"

"I don't want to look desperate, just really good. How about hot and irresistible?"

Meagan stood surveying the items on the bed, tapping her finger to her lips in thought. "Well, if you don't want slutty, these are out." She picked up several tops and threw them to the side.

"And these, too stuffy and business like." She threw several more to the side.

"So that brings us down to these." She fanned her arm out, motioning to the items remaining on the bed. "Anything jump out at you?"

Jack stood looking at the shirts in contemplation. He finally reached down and picked up the cornflower blue button-up. "The second time I met him I was wearing this and he mentioned that it looked good on me."

"Well, there you go. I'd say that's the one. Now let's get you rubbed down so you can release some of your anxiety."

They went back downstairs and Meagan got her table set up. She lit some incense and got to work. She went a little longer than usual to make sure Jack was relaxed.

"Okay Jack. Feeling a little more clam?"

"Yes. Thanks Meagan."

"Jack, don't worry about this. Ianto is already your best friend; things are just going to get better."

"I hope so. Ianto means everything to me and I don't want to screw this up."

"As long as you relax, nothing is going to go wrong. Do you want me to stay for a while to help keep your mind off things?"

"No, that's okay. Thanks for the offer."

"Okay Jack. You're going to be brilliant. This was meant to be Jack." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Jack sat thinking about what she had said: this was meant to be. He wasn't sure that it was meant to be, but it was certainly wanted more than anything. He thought back to the first night he had met Ianto. From that first moment, he knew that Ianto was something special.


	21. CH 21 Dinner and a Movie?

CH 21 Dinner and a Movie

When the bell rang Jack jumped up and got to the door in record time. Before he opened the door he stopped himself and took in a few calming deep breaths. He pulled the door open to reveal the gorgeous Welshman, wearing black trousers and a red shirt.

"Wow. You look great Ianto."

"Hi Jack. You don't look too bad yourself." He smiled at Jack who released the breath he was holding and smiled back.

"Come in."

Ianto started to step in and remembered the bottle of wine he was holding. "Oh, here. For you."

Jack took the offered bottle. "Thank you. Do you want to have some now?"

"Why don't we wait until we come back."

"Sure."

"Shall we go to dinner?"

"Yeah." Jack's nerves were limiting his conversational abilities.

Ianto grabbed Jack's coat and helped him into it and they walked out to the car. Ianto opened Jack's door for him.

"Thank you."

Ianto walked around and got in the car. "So I thought we would go to that French restaurant in town. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

By the time they reached the restaurant they had both calmed somewhat and the conversation was flowing. The maître'd greeted them and took them to their table. It was the best table in the place. Ianto ordered a bottle of wine and they continued to talk while waiting for their meal. They both continued to relax and things began to feel more "normal."

"So why did you ask me out?" Jack queried.

"Well, you seem like a nice guy, you're smart, creative, hard-working, can think on your feet. And you're hot." Ianto grinned.

"Ha ha. That was my pick-up line."

"Hmm, just a pick-up line? You mean you didn't really mean all of those things?" He said with mock incredulousness.

"Come on Ianto. You know what I mean. What made you decide to do this?"

"Since losing Lisa I have been doing some thinking about life and what I want. The things Lisa and I wanted and planned for aren't ever going to happen. I regret that I waited to get married and have kids but I always seemed to have some reason or excuse for putting things off. Now, I can't even remember what those reasons were, I just know that I regret not doing what I wanted to do. Jack, you know I have feelings for you. I don't want to regret not taking action on something I want anymore. We don't know what's going to happen in the future. Hell, we don't even know what's going to happen tomorrow. I don't want to look back and see that I missed out on something important." Ianto slid his hand across the table and interlaced his fingers with Jacks.

Jack was having difficulty coming up with anything to say; he was so over joyed. His eyes conveyed his love and adoration to Ianto. The moment was broken when the waiter returned.

"May I get you gentlemen some dessert?"

Ianto looked at Jack as if to question if he wanted anything.

"Nothing for me. That delicious meal was more than enough."

"I think that will be all for tonight. Thank you."

"Very well, sirs."

Ianto took care of the bill and the two headed to the car.

"Jack, would you mind if we skipped the film?"

"I don't know. You pretty much sold this thing as dinner AND a movie. Had I known there wasn't going to be a movie I may not have agreed to come." The corner of Jack's mouth rose in a smirk.

Ianto decided to play along. "You're right, you're right. How about _The Smurfs_ or one of those _Twilight_ movies about the vampires?"

"Well, I suppose we could skip the film _this time_, but there's no getting out of it the next time." Jack shook a finger at the younger man but couldn't help but grin.

"Deal."

They made it back to Jack's and went inside.

"How about some of that wine?"

"That sounds nice." Ianto followed Jack into the kitchen. Jack took out a couple of glasses and opened the wine. After pouring some in each of the glasses, Ianto raised his in a toast.

"To first dates."

"First dates."

They each took a drink. Ianto was looking Jack in the eye. Everything he felt for the other man came bubbling to the surface. He sat his glass down on the counter and took Jack's glass from him and sat it on the counter as well. He brought his hand up and ran his thumb over Jack's lips before cupping his cheek. He leaned in and placed a slow, soft kiss to Jack's mouth. He pulled back slightly to see that Jack's eyes had drifted closed. He leaned in again to press his mouth to Jack's. This time the kiss lingered. Ianto brought his other hand up to Jack's cheek and held his head as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Jack's lips. A soft moan escaped as Jack's lips parted to allow Ianto access. Jack's arms circled Ianto's waist, pulling their bodies closer. The kisses continued at a soft, slow, but hungry pace.

Ianto didn't want this to ever end. This felt so right. This was where he was supposed to be.

After some time, Ianto broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Jack's and just stood breathing in Jack's intoxicating scent. Jack ran his hands up and down Ianto's back as they stood in one another's embrace.

Ianto reached down and took Jack's hand, pulling him up the stairs to the bedroom. The two men stood facing each other. Ianto brought his hand up to Jack's face and ran his fingers over his cheek and across his lips. Jack kissed at his fingers as they passed his lips. Ianto continued to pull his fingers down Jack's neck to the top button of his shirt. He began undoing the buttons and as he pulled the shirt apart he leaned in and began laying kisses down Jack's chest. Jack's breath caught as the warm lips caressed his skin. When he got to the waistband he pulled the shirt up and out and finished unbuttoning it. He ran his hands up Jack's chest and pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

Jack copied Ianto's actions. He ran his fingers over Ianto's cheek and across his lips. He pressed his lips against his neck and down his chest as he worked the buttons. He pushed Ianto's shirt off and let it drop to the floor. Jack took a step back and toed off his shoes and kicked them to the side. Ianto did the same.

Ianto reached forward and ran his hands down Jack's chest. He felt Jack's abdominal muscles tighten as his hands neared Jack's waistband. A soft gasp escaped Jack's lips as Ianto's palm pressed against the hard bulge in Jack's pants. Ianto unbuckled Jack's belt and popped the button on his trousers. Ianto pulled the zip down, providing some relief to the tightness Jack felt. Ianto slid his hands around the back of Jack's waist and slipped them under the waistband of his trousers and boxers. He slid his palms down over the perfect globes of Jack's arse and kneaded the flesh before sliding his hands down Jack's thighs, pushing the trousers down as he did. Jack stepped out of the trousers as they reached the floor. Ianto sat back on his heels taking in the sight of Jack's arousal before running his hands back up Jack's thighs as he stood. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jack's lips. Jack eagerly kissed him back.

Breaking the kiss, Jack ran his hands down to Ianto's waistband. He again repeated Ianto's actions; undoing the belt, button and zip. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the trousers and boxers and slowly slid them down Ianto's legs. As he moved down he placed kisses across Ianto's stomach and into the crease of his hip. Ianto shuddered and gasped at the sensation. He lifted his feet out of the pooled garments as Jack stood up.

Jack stepped back to admire Ianto. "God, you are beautiful."

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him over to the bed. He pressed his palm into Jack's chest, getting Jack to lay back. Ianto laid his body on top of Jack's and raised himself up on his arms. Jack moved his legs apart allowing Ianto to settle between. Both men moaned as their erections rubbed together. Ianto leaned down for a kiss. Kissing Jack was more erotic than he could have ever imagined; the taste, the smell, the sensations. He didn't think he would ever get enough of Jack. He needed to explore every inch of Jack's body with his hands, his mouth, his tongue. He moved his mouth along Jack's jaw to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. He moved down his neck and began sucking on the skin below his ear. He could hear soft sounds of pleasure escaping Jack's throat as he continued his ministrations. Jack was running his hands over Ianto's back, softly drawing circles.

Ianto slowly began moving down Jack's chest. He ran his tongue over a nipple and sucked it into his mouth. Ianto took the hardened pebble between his teeth, gently biting down and eliciting a hiss of pleasure from Jack. Ianto soothed the nub with his tongue and licked his way to the other side, repeating his actions while he pinched the abandoned pebble between his thumb and finger. The noises coming from Jack were driving Ianto wild with desire. He moved on, giving the nub one last pinch as his tongue trailed down to Jack's navel. He lifted his head up and blew gently across the wet trail causing Jack to shudder. Jack reached down and ran his fingers through Ianto's hair. Ianto looked up at Jack's face and saw want, adoration, love.

Ianto continued down, laying kisses on Jack's hip and down his thigh. He pushed Jack's legs further apart as he moved down. He could tell that his licks and kisses on Jack's inner thigh were driving him crazy. Ianto had finally arrived at Jack's aching arousal. He was apprehensive and excited at the same time. He had never been with a man before but he had dreamed of this moment with Jack for a long time. He slowly ran his tongue over Jack's balls, kissing and sucking as he went. Jack was responding with moans and mumbled words. Ianto's tongue slowly ran from the base to the tip of Jack's cock. When he reached the tip his tongue darted into the slit, lapping up its offerings. Ianto continued to work his mouth over the shaft, licking and kissing before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Jack's moans became louder and his hips were finding a rhythm with Ianto's sucks and swallows. He was enjoying this more than he would have ever imagined; he loved that he was able to give Jack so much pleasure. Ianto didn't think he had ever been as hard and thought he might cum without ever being touched.

Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder. "Ianto. Mmmmm. God." He placed his other hand on Ianto's other shoulder, pulling him up. "Ianto. Stop."

Ianto immediately stopped and looked up at Jack with concern. "Is something wrong?"

Jack panted out a laugh, "No, but if you don't stop I'm going to cum."

Ianto's mouth turned into a face-splitting grin. "Good. I want to taste you." He wrapped his mouth back around Jack's cock and swallowed him down as far as he could. Jack promptly responded by bucking his hips up and shooting his seed down Ianto's greedy throat. Ianto continued to suck and lap as Jack's body pulsed through his orgasm.

Ianto kissed his way up Jack's body to his mouth and kissed him thoroughly.

Jack's breathing was slowly returning to normal. He cupped Ianto's cheeks in his hands and looked him in the eye. "You are amazing."

He pulled Ianto into another hungry kiss before flipping them over so that he was on top of Ianto. He smiled down at Ianto like the cat that ate the canary. "My turn."

Ianto shuddered at the lecherous grin Jack was giving him. Jack leaned in and softly kissed Ianto's lips. He brought his hand up and was running his index finger across his brow and down his cheek as he stared into Ianto's eyes. He placed several more soft kisses to his mouth before trailing down his neck. He licked and sucked the skin under Ianto's ear, resulting in a soft moan. Jack moved a bit further down Ianto's chest, stopping on his nipple. He swirled his tongue over it several times while he gently ran his fingers through the coarse hair on Ianto's chest. He sucked the nipple into his mouth and continued to flick his tongue over it. He pulled away and looked up to see Ianto gazing back, his desire evident. Jack placed a few more kisses down Ianto's body to his hip, refraining from touching Ianto's erection. Jack moved to lie beside Ianto and gently rolled him onto his stomach. Jack laid his body on top of Ianto and again began kissing his neck. He laid soft kisses on his shoulder and began talking.

"You are so beautiful Ianto. I've wanted this for so long." As he continued to place soft kisses on Ianto's shoulders and back, Ianto could feel Jack's cock returning to life along the crack of his arse. Jack's mouth wondered down Ianto's back until he reached his arse. He gave a playful bite to his cheek as he grabbed a pillow. He lifted Ianto's hips and slid the pillow under him.

Ianto was enraptured with the sensations Jack was creating in him. He didn't hesitate to move any way Jack wanted him to. Jack's hands ran over his hips and his mouth returned to his cheeks. Jack's tongue trailed from the top of his arse to his untouched pucker. Jack's hands opened him wider and his tongue began lightly flicking on and around his hole. Jack pulled back softly and blew over the wet area causing Ianto to hiss in pleasure. Jack drove his tongue back in, this time flicking and poking into the tight ring.

"Holy fuck! God, that's amazing." Ianto was panting and was having the urge to push his arse to Jack's mouth. Jack continued his ministrations and ran his tongue down Ianto's perineum to his balls. He licked and sucked and kissed, driving Ianto wild. He rolled Ianto onto his back, pushing his legs apart.

Jack could no longer resist Ianto's weeping cock and wrapped his hand around its base. He flattened out his tongue and ran it from the base to the tip, capturing a taste of what Ianto had to offer. His warm mouth fully enveloped Ianto, garnering several moans and gasps. Without pausing his actions, he reached across the bed and grabbed a small bottle. Flipping open the lid with his thumb he squeezed some of the lube onto is fingers. He continued to work his mouth up and down Ianto's arousal as he slowly pressed one finger past the tight ring of muscle. Ianto gasped again and Jack paused, allowing Ianto to adjust. He slowly began working the finger in and out, all the while continuing his devotion to Ianto's arousal. He carefully added a second finger and continued his ministrations. Jack could feel Ianto nearing his release so he sucked him in as far as he could and curled his fingers forward to hit Ianto's prostate.

"Oh fuck!" Jack's actions sent a million tingling sensations throughout his body and a blinding white light exploded behind his lids as his orgasm tore through his body. Jack worked his fingers in and out a few more times as Ianto rode out his release. Jack slowly removed his fingers and placed a kiss to the tip of Ianto's cock before he pulled himself up Ianto's body. Ianto laid panting and trying to regain control of his body. Jack propped his head up on his hand and rested the other hand on Ianto's chest as he gazed at his lover's face.

After several minutes, Ianto thought he may be able to speak, but when he did, the only thing he got out was, "Wow!"

Jack smiled. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." Ianto gave a little laugh and smiled back before Jack leaned in to kiss him.

The two men were laying on the bed facing each other with their legs tangled and arms draped over one another. Jack ran his hand through Ianto's hair.

"You know, I thought you would have been a little more reticent with all of this."

"Well, a very smart friend once told me that he didn't want to limit himself because he wanted to get the most out of this life that he could. It seemed like pretty good advice, so I didn't want to waste any time."

"Hmm. This friend of yours sounds pretty amazing. Any other sage advice from your friend?"

"He did mention something about the absolute pleasure the human body can bring, but I think I would need more demonstrations before I buy that one."

"Oh, really." The lascivious smile on Jack's face let Ianto know his intentions.

Their physical and sexual exploration of each other continued through the night.


	22. CH 22 Get Back To Work

CH 22 Get Back to Work

The two men had continued their exploration of each other's bodies deep into the night. They had finally fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Jack's body was rolled into Ianto's side and his head was on his shoulder and his leg was across Ianto's. As he roused the warm feeling of the body beside him made him smile. He ran his fingers through the dark hair on Ianto's chest and let out a contented sigh. After several minutes enjoying the feelings, the body beside him began to stir. Ianto's eyes drifted open to see two sparkling blue eyes peering back at him, causing an ear to ear smile of his own. Jack gave him a soft kiss before speaking. "Good morning."

"Morning." He shifted a little to face Jack and wrapped his arms around him before kissing him back. As they continued Ianto's hand slid down to squeeze and knead Jack's arse. He finally pulled away to speak. "You have an interview to get ready for."

Jack kissed him several more times. "I guess we should shower then." He reluctantly stood up, pulling Ianto with him.

They entered the shower and let the warm water soak them both. Jack grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into his hand. He raised his hands to Ianto's head and massaged his head, working the soap into a lather before turning him around under the spray. Ianto reciprocated. Ianto then squeezed some body wash into his hands and started running his hands over the planes of Jack's back and down over his arse. He let his fingers slide up and down the cleft and tease Jack's pucker which garnered a moan. He turned Jack around to face him and soaped up his chest and abdomen as well; giving his nipples a little extra attention. "God your body is hot."

Jack smiled and leaned in for a kiss before Ianto maneuvered him under the water. Jack took some body wash in his hands and continued to face Ianto. He wrapped his arms around Ianto's back and ran them up and down. His hands moved lower and kneaded Ianto's rounded cheeks before running his fingers up and down his crack. He moved his hands around to Ianto's chest and delighted in the feel of the slippery soap over his coarse chest hair. Ianto took another handful of soap and slid his hand down between Jack's legs to massage and fondle his balls. Jack did the same, using a finger to massage Ianto's perineum while he rolled his balls between his soapy fingers. They leaned in to kiss and tongues began probing. Soapy hands moved forward and gently stroked the now fully erect cocks. The kisses began getting rougher and more urgent. Jack took his hand and held his hard arousal against Ianto's and he began pulling on them at the same time. Ianto wrapped his hand around the other side and they feverishly slid their hands up and down the stiff rods. Ianto wrapped his other hand around the back of Jack's neck and pressed their mouths together almost painfully. Their rhythm was broken as they both started to jerk out their release and the warm white ropes shot up between their bodies. They stood in an embrace as they came down. Finally Ianto turned Jack into the spray and rubbed the spunk off of Jack's belly. Jack traded places and did the same for Ianto while kissing the back of his neck. His hands began to trail lower and Ianto grabbed his wrist.

"Jack, we need get ready."

Jack gave a pout like his favorite toy had been taken away. "Oh, okay."

They proceeded to get dressed and prepare to go. They made it down to the kitchen and Ianto was preparing the coffee.

"Jack, can we keep this," he motioned between the two of them, "quiet for now?"

Jack looked like he had been punched in the gut. "Sure Ianto, if that's what you want. Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just that you know I like to remain professional. And also, I'm not sure people will understand; it hasn't really been long since Lisa…" He trailed off.

"I understand Ianto. I just thought you might be embarrassed by me or something."

"No, of course not, but I do have to say it is going to take some getting used to being with a man in public. I don't know how ready I am for that."

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and gave him a kiss. "Whatever you need. I want this to work Ianto, so we can keep things as quiet and private as you want."

Ianto's arms wrapped around Jack's neck and he kissed him back. "Thank you."

The kissing continued and was becoming more passionate. Their bodies were pressing together and both men were becoming aroused.

"Mmmmm. As good as this feels and as much as I would rather get back in the bed with you, you do have a prior engagement. I do still have to do my job and make sure you meet your obligations you know." Ianto's breathing was heavy and his movements slow.

"I guess one of us has to remain reasonable. Okay, let's get this done so we can come back here. There are still so many things I want to show you." Jack's wicked grin nearly caused Ianto to fold before they could get out the door.

In the car, Jack reached over and interlaced his fingers with Ianto's. "Is this okay?"

Ianto smiled up at Jack. "Yes."

When they arrived at their destination, Jack turned to Ianto before getting out of the car. "One more kiss before we do this?"

Ianto leaned over and pressed his mouth to Jack's. When the kiss finally ended, Jack sighed, "Mmm, I think this is going to be a very short interview."

The two men entered the building and made their way to the radio studio on the third floor. After introductions were made, the program host went over what they would be doing before getting Jack set up. Jack was in the booth with the host and his sidekick, all wearing headphones and sitting in front of microphones. Ianto stood outside the booth, able to see Jack through the glass windows. As he stood there he received a text message from Tosh.

_How was the date?_

To which he responded ** : )**

He looked back to the booth. Ianto couldn't hear what the conversation was, but he could see Jack responding. Jack was always so animated when he talked. He was smiling and laughing. He always seemed to have a good time, no matter what he did. Ianto stood admiring him. He was mesmerized with Jack's smile, his mouth and became distracted thinking about the wonderful things he had done with that mouth the previous night. Before he realized it, he was getting hard thinking about their night together.

_'Shit Ianto! Get yourself under control. Christ.'_ Ianto quickly turned down the corridor, looking for the restroom so he could address his "problem."

Jack noticed that Ianto had left before he was done with the interview. When he finished he went out into the corridor to look for him. Ianto rounded the corner as Jack was saying his farewells. Ianto said goodbye as well and they headed to the lift.

"Where did you go?" Jack asked Ianto as they entered the lift.

When the lift doors closed Ianto pushed Jack against the wall and devoured his mouth. When he finally pulled away he was breathing hard. "I had to go think about dead puppies."

"What?"

Ianto pressed a little harder against Jack. "I was standing there watching you and I started thinking about last night and _things_," he thrust his hips into Jack's, "started to get hard. I had to go and take my mind off of you before something embarrassing happened."

Jack's grin reflected his delight with Ianto's predicament. "Maybe we shouldn't go out in public for a while if you can't control yourself."

Jack thrust his hips back into Ianto's. Ianto groaned out his need as he recaptured Jack's mouth with his own. The bell on the lift signaled their arrival at their destination. Ianto pulled away, straightening his tie and tugging his jacket into place. He walked out of the lift, leaving a slightly debauched Jack behind.

Jack pulled himself together and trotted off after Ianto to the car.

The two men could barely make it through the door at Jack's before they were tugging and pulling and shedding clothing.

The previous night had been slow and sensual, allowing them to get to know every inch of one another's bodies. Now, it was raw, hot, lust fueling them and it was none too gentle. Their mouths crashed together, licking and biting while their hands struggled to divest themselves of their clothing. When Jack was finally able to get Ianto's shirt unbutton he pushed it from his shoulders causing it to slide down Ianto's arms but catching at his wrists due to the buttoned cuffs. Jack pressed his hands to Ianto's chest and pushed him hard up against the wall. Jack's mouth began biting and sucking on Ianto's neck and deep moans began to come from Ianto's mouth.

Ianto's arms were trapped in his shirt. With the way Jack had him pinned to the wall, he couldn't move his arms up or down or to the back to try and undo his cuffs. He was becoming frustrated trying to wiggle out of the shirt. Jack grabbed Ianto's belt and deftly undid it before popping the button and zip. He grabbed Ianto's trousers and briefs as his mouth slid down his chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard before biting down on the nub.

"Arghhhhh! Fuck. Jack! Get this shirt off of me!"

Jack ignored him and slid further down to his naval, flicking his tongue in and out a few times as his hands pushed the trousers to the floor. Ianto's cock sprang free and Jack wrapped his warm hand around it. He ran it up and down the length before grasping it firmly at the base and running his tongue over the tip. His other hand reached up between Ianto's legs and began massaging and pulling on his sac. His hot mouth enveloped Ianto's now leaking cock and worked it up and down.

Not that what Jack was doing to him didn't feel amazing, it did, but Ianto needed to taste and feel Jack too. He lifted his leg up, bent at the knee and managed to get his foot up to Jack's shoulder. He shoved Jack back with his foot. Jack had not been expecting it and had to release Ianto to catch himself as he was pushed back. Ianto quickly pulled his hands together and undid his cuffs, dropping the shirt to the floor. Jack quickly rose from the floor and the two grabbed each other in another embrace as they hungrily devoured each other. Jack ran his hand up the back of Ianto's neck and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. Jack's mouth dove into Ianto's neck and he began sucking on Ianto's adams apple. They were both groaning out their desire.

Ianto grabbed Jack's shoulders and spun him around and pushed him forward over the arm of the sofa. He pulled his hands down Jack's back to his beautiful arse and knelt down. He placed his hands on his checks and opened them to reveal Jack's rosebud. Ianto proceeded to give him a thorough rimming, flicking his tongue back and forth over the hole before driving it in and out. Jack was losing control of his faculties as Ianto worked him over.

"Oh God! Ianto. Ohhhh. Fuck. God Ianto, I need you in me NOW! Oh shit! Please Ianto."

Ianto paused. They had not yet gone "there" and he wasn't really sure. He hesitated. "Jack, I..."

Jack quickly stood and opened a drawer on a side table, pulling out a tube of lube. He flipped the lid and covered his hand. He then slid his hand over Ianto's hard cock, covering it thoroughly. He gave him a kiss then looked him in the eye. "Please Ianto."

With that he turned back around and leaned into the arm of the sofa, bracing himself with his hands. Ianto moved in close to him, leaning forward and kissing him on the back of the neck and across the shoulders before standing upright again. He looked down at his pulsing manhood up against Jack's cleft. He pulled his hands down Jack's back and pulled Jack's cheeks open. He lined himself up and pushed forward. He didn't go in, but he felt Jack opening for him. He pushed forward again and the head pushed in, popping past the ring of muscle. He gasped at the sensation. He felt Jack pushing back against him so he continued to push forward. After a couple of pushes he was all the way inside Jack with his coarse pubic hair pressed to Jack's arse.

"Oh my God! You feel so fucking good." He couldn't believe the heat and the way Jack's insides seemed to be pulling him further in.

Jack gasped when Ianto was all the way in. Having Ianto filling him up was the most incredible thing he had ever experienced. And while it felt great having him there, he need him to move! He began pushing his hips back and forth to get Ianto going. Ianto quickly responded and began to move as well. Ianto grabbed Jack's hips to steady himself and began pulling out and pushing back in. Watching his cock sink into Jack was the most erotic thing he had ever seen and it was making him even harder if possible. As he watched his need took over and he began moving faster and harder into Jack. Jack was meeting every thrust with grunts and groans of pure pleasure. Jack reached his hand down and began stroking himself as Ianto's thrusts began directly hitting his prostate. It didn't take long before he was ready to release his load. As he erupted over his fist, his muscles tightened around Ianto's throbbing member as it pounded in and out. The sensation immediately sent Ianto over the edge as well. He thrust several times as he emptied himself into Jack's warmth. He collapsed forward onto Jack's back as he rode the waves of pleasure down.

The two were sweating and panting as they lay draped over the arm of the sofa. Ianto placed soft kisses on Jack's shoulders. When he began to soften he slipped out of Jack and they stood to face each other. Jack traced a bead of sweat from Ianto's forehead down the side of his cheek with his finger as he gazed into his eyes. He wanted so badly to declare his love for Ianto but didn't want to scare the Welshman off. "You are amazing." He placed a soft kiss to that beautiful mouth.

Ianto eagerly kissed him back. Ianto was too overwhelmed with emotion to say anything. He had never known having sex with a man would be so incredible. They continued to kiss gently in the afterglow until Ianto pulled back slightly. "I think you need a shower."

Jack just grinned, grabbing his hand and dragging him up the stairs.

After they had cleaned up, they were hungry. Ianto opened the refrigerator and peered inside. "Geez Jack, don't you ever buy food?"

Jack moved in behind him and rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder as he smiled sheepishly. "I had kind of gotten used to you going to the supermarket for me."

"I guess I better go get some things then."

Jack tightened his grip around Ianto's waist and turned him around. "Why don't we just order in and we can go to the market tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening hanging around Jack's. They ate and watched a film. It seemed neither of them could get enough physical contact with the other and they were constantly touching no matter what they were doing. They eventually retired to the bedroom where they continued their physical exploration of each other another night.


	23. CH 23 Too Much, Too Soon

CH 23 Too Much, Too Soon

Ianto and Jack were languorously lying in bed, just softly kissing and caressing one another. Jack could definitely get used to this. It all felt so good, so right; being lost in each other.

All of a sudden there was the sound of keys in the lock downstairs and the opening of the door.

"Shit! I forgot Owen was coming over." Ianto jumped from the bed and slipped a pair of jeans over his bare arse and scrambled to find a shirt, picking up a t-shirt that happened to be Jack's. Jack lay on the bed with an amused look on his face.

"Come on Jack! I don't want Owen to know I slept here."

"I don't recall too much sleep." Jack gave him a shameless smile. Ianto couldn't help but smile back. He picked up another shirt and threw it at Jack before running out of the room.

Downstairs Owen had gone into the office looking for Jack and Ianto. Not finding them, he called out and turned to head to the kitchen. "Jack! Ianto!"

Ianto appeared just as he was turning to go to the kitchen. "Hey Owen."

Owen eyed his appearance. "Geez Ianto, what happened to that fastidious dressing PA Jack hired? You look like you just rolled out of bed." Just then Jack came walking down the stairs in track pants and a t-shirt and no shoes or socks. Owen looked from him back to Ianto and down at Ianto's bare feet.

"Oh, come on! You did just roll out of bed! I don't even want to know!" He raised a hand as he walked back into the office. Ianto turned a lovely shade of pink and Jack swatted his arse as he walked past him into the office.

"Do you think the two of you can focus on work for a little while? We have things to take care of you know." Owen continued to grumble.

"I think I'll go make some coffee." Ianto slipped out of the room.

"Jesus Jack! The man just lost his girlfriend. I didn't figure you as one to swoop in and take advantage of someone while they were still grieving. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Owen's statements really hurt Jack. "It's not like that Owen."

Before he could continue, Owen started again. "Oh yeah, what's it like then?"

Now Jack was just getting mad. "Well, not that it is really any of your business, but Ianto asked _me_ out."

Owen sat gaping. He was still sitting that way when Ianto returned with the coffee. Ianto could feel the tension when he entered the room. He looked at Jack and spoke hesitantly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine, isn't it Owen?"

Owen grumbled out a "yeah."

The three men went over some events and scheduling items for the coming weeks. It didn't take long for them to cover everything and Owen was on his way.

"Jack, what happened when I went to get the coffee?"

"Nothing really." Jack was hesitant to tell Ianto about Owen's reaction because he was afraid it would make Ianto pull away.

"Jack…"

He sighed. "Uh, he accused me of taking advantage of you in your time of grief."

Ianto paused for a second and then pushed forward with his questioning. "And what did you tell him?"

"I told him it was none of his business."

"Is that it?" Ianto queried.

"Ianto…" Ianto gave him a stern look. "I told him that you asked me out. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"You've nothing to be sorry for Jack. You shouldn't have to make excuses because of my questionable behavior."

"There's nothing questionable about your behavior. Owen is just being a jerk. He just thinks it's all about a shag but you and I know better. Don't let Owen or anyone else tell you how you are supposed to feel about things or what you are supposed to do. I don't know about you, but to me, this all feels so right." A bit of Jack's own insecurity came through in his last statement. He waited for Ianto's response which seemed to take forever.

"Yeah, I guess. But, I still want to keep it kind of quiet just to avoid awkward situations like with Owen."

"I understand Ianto." He paused for a moment and his face lit with one of those devious grins he was so good at. "Since we aren't going out in public, we might as well get out of these pesky clothes."

Ianto rolled his eyes but couldn't help but grin back. "First, I didn't exactly say we weren't going out in public; and second, wouldn't that kind of help make Owen's case about the shagging?"

"I don't think I mentioned anything about shagging; just taking our clothes off."

"Uh huh." He rolled his eyes again.

"But if you really want to shag, I won't deny you." He tried to say it with a look of innocence but that was nearly impossible for Jack Harkness.

"How very thoughtful of you Jack. But I really need to go home. I can't just keep wearing your clothes."

"Sure you can. I kind of like seeing you in my clothes." Jack waggled his brows.

"Be that as it may, you know I'm a little particular about the way I dress."

Jack never wanted Ianto to leave again but he wasn't sure how to say that without sounding needy and he wasn't sure if Ianto would feel the same way. He hesitantly asked, "Are you coming back tonight?"

Ianto raised a brow and flirtily asked back, "Is that an invitation?"

"Maybe more of an expectation." Jack said it with such uncertainty and almost shyness that it came out more like a question. He looked up at Ianto hopefully.

Ianto wasn't really sure how to respond. He wasn't certain, but it kind of sounded like Jack wanted him to stay with him permanently; move in with him. He wasn't sure he was ready for this conversation so he decided to just answer the question asked and deal with the underlying question later.

"Yeah, I'm coming back."

Jack was relieved but realized that the real issue had yet to be addressed. He too decided he would leave that for later.

Jack grabbed Ianto around the waist and pulled him into his chest. "So, could you wear that purple shirt with the charcoal-grey pinstriped suit? Or if you're going to go more casual, how about those tight black jeans with that silver studded belt and"

Ianto cut him off. "Jack, I don't take requests."

Jack gave a pout before leaning in as close as possible to Ianto's ear without touching and he let his warm breath float across Ianto's neck before whispering, "Even if I ask really nice?"

Jack had quickly learned how to drive Ianto crazy. His neck was extremely sensitive and Jack's warm breath ghosting over it sent bolts to his groin. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He quickly tried to recover his wits before responding. "Even if you ask really nice." He pulled away and headed for the door. When he got there he turned and gave Jack his most seductive smile before opening the door.

Jack grinned. "Tease."

After Ianto left Jack sat back on the sofa, sighing contentedly. He had never been this happy. He had been in love with Ianto for some time, but the physical expression of that love had taken him to a place he had never been. Jack had always been a fan of sex, but with Ianto it was so much more. He knew he would always need Ianto in his life.

During the short drive to his flat, Ianto reflected on the past couple of days with a smile. He had never even thought about a man sexually before Jack, but the sex he had experienced with Jack was the most intense he had ever had. Jack had definitely taken him to places he had never been sexually.

He parked his car and walked up the two flights to his flat. Opening the door he flipped on the light and was slapped in the face with a cold dose of guilt. He was suddenly overwhelmed with memories of Lisa. The flat still smelled of her and everywhere he looked a memory of her presented its self. She had only been gone a month and he hadn't thought of her at all the last few days at Jack's. What kind of person was he that he could so easily forget someone he had so intensely loved and who and loved him just as much? He sat reeling and found himself begging her for forgiveness. He felt as if he had disrespected the memory of her. He sat chastising and berating himself. Maybe Owen was right, it was about sex. He had jumped into bed with the Jack the first chance he had been given and that's really all they had done for the past 72 hours. And since the first time he had met Jack the sexual tension had been palpable so maybe it was true, it was all about sex, not just for Jack, but for him as well.

He sat groaning into his hands. The thoughts and feeling he was having were overwhelming him and he couldn't stand it. He rose and went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch. He grabbed a glass and poured. He quickly downed the drink and refilled his glass. The second drink went down just as quickly and instead of pouring more into the glass, he took the bottle back to the sofa with him and tipped the bottle into his mouth.

Jack had been puttering about the house since Ianto left. He had done some laundry and washed up the few cups in the sink. He showered and had sat down with a book, but he was just too anxious for Ianto's return to sit still and read. Ianto had been gone for hours and Jack was beginning to worry. Maybe Ianto had decided not to come back. Had he come on too strong, pushed too much? His insecurities started to rise the longer he sat. But maybe something had happened. Should he call? If nothing had happened he would sound pathetic and desperate. He began pacing around, his mind going in every direction.

As Ianto sat continuing to drink, he felt worse and worse. He needed to talk to someone. He pulled out his mobile and dialed.

"Hello."

"Toshhhh."

"Ianto? What's wrong?"

"I am a horrible person Toshhhh."

"Ianto, no you aren't. Where are you Ianto?" Tosh could tell that Ianto was drunk and was becoming concerned.

"My flat. _Our_ flat. What's wrong with me? Lisssa's gone and I juss forget allll about her. I'm a right wanker. As soon as she's gone I'm fucking someone else. What kind of callous bastard does that? Me. Iiiii'm that callous bastard. Owen's right." Ianto took another long swig of the scotch.

"Owen doesn't know anything, don't listen to him."

"No, he's right. It's all about sex. That's all we've done the last three days, is fuck. How pathetic am I thinking it was more?"

"Ianto, you know it's more. Have you talked to Jack about how you are feeling?"

"Pshhhh. Everyone knows Jack is all about sex. I'm just so pathetic I thought it was more."

"Ianto you know that's not true! Jack loves you very much. You're not thinking clearly right now Ianto."

"I gotta go."

The line went dead. "Owen! What the hell did you say to Ianto?"

Owen rarely got that tone from Tosh so he knew he was in trouble, but he tried to gloss it over. "I didn't say anything to Ianto."

She entered Connor's room where Owen was changing his nappy and stood with her hand on her hip. "Then why is he drunk and going on about you being right that it is all about sex?"

_'Oh shit!'_ "Oh. First off, I didn't say anything to Ianto, I said it to Jack. Second, I was actually looking out for Ianto and accusing Jack of being a lecher." After hearing it come out of his mouth he realized that he probably hadn't helped his cause.

"Owen! Jack loves Ianto and he loves Jack. Don't you want your friends to be happy?"

"Yes, but it just seems a little soon."

"Who are you to judge them? Everyone just wants to be happy and loved, can't you let them have this?"

He picked up Connor and went to his wife. "You're right. I'm sorry. I will apologize to Jack tomorrow."

Tosh calmed a little and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She then returned to the other room and called Jack.

It was getting late with still no word from Ianto. Jack was completely on edge. The ring of his mobile caused him to suck in a breath. He looked at the display and saw that it was Tosh, not who he was hoping for. "Hey Tosh. What's up?"

"Ianto called me."

"Oh thank God! Is he okay?"

"Yes. He's at his flat and he's very drunk. I'm not sure what happened, but he's still grieving over Lisa. He was feeling bad about forgetting about her so soon. In addition to that, what Owen said didn't help things either." She heard Jack sigh. "I've already sorted Owen, but Ianto's hurting. I think you should go to him Jack."

"I don't want to drive him away."

"I don't think you will. You guys need to talk about things though. And you may not want to hear this, but maybe think about slowing it down a bit."

"You're right Tosh. I should have used better sense and realized how much he was still grieving. Thanks for calling."

"Sure Jack."

Jack grabbed his jacket and headed over to Ianto's. By now it was nearly midnight. He knocked on the door without an answer. He waited a few minutes before trying again. When he still didn't get a response he tried the knob. It opened and he stepped in to find the lights on and Ianto slumped over asleep on the sofa, cradling the bottle of scotch in his arms. He walked over and slipped the bottle from his hands, placing it on the table. He then lifted Ianto's feet one at a time and removed his shoes. He grabbed the blanket that hung over a nearby chair before turning off the light. He gently laid Ianto down before sliding in behind him. He spread the blanket over their bodies and pulled Ianto against his chest. Ianto gave a little snort but settled right back in without waking. Jack just held him until he too fell asleep.


	24. CH 24 Those Three Little Words

CH 24 "Those" Three Little Words

The first thing Ianto noticed when he started to wake was Jack's strong arm wrapped around him and the warmth of Jack's chest against his back and just how good it felt. The second thing he noticed was the intense throbbing in his head. That brought the previous night back. Remembering he was in his flat and how he had betrayed Lisa's memory he tensed.

Jack was relishing holding Ianto while he slept. He felt when Ianto started to rouse and noticed when Ianto's body went rigid and tense but he didn't relinquish his grip. Instead, he soothingly stroked Ianto's chest and whispered in his ear. "Good morning."

Ianto pulled away and sat up. He looked back over his shoulder at Jack. "What are you doing here?"

Jack sat up and moved beside Ianto. "Tosh called. She was worried about you. And so was I."

"Well, I'm fine so you can go."

"Ianto don't do this. Don't shut me out. We need to talk."

Ianto sighed. "What's there to talk about? What a horrible person I am? How easily I forget about the woman I was supposed to have loved? How I let my cock control my actions?"

"Ianto, none of that is true and you know it."

"No Jack, I don't know that it's not true." He hung his head down and groaned.

"Why don't you get a shower and then we can have some breakfast and talk."

Ianto sighed again but did as Jack suggested, heading to the shower. He stood letting the hot water pour over his shoulders and thinking about the previous night. The guilt gnawed at his belly but he knew he was going to have to deal with it. He finished up and entered the kitchen to find Jack sitting at the table with tea and toast ready. He sat down opposite him.

"Feeling a little better?"

Without lifting his eyes he responded. "Yeah."

They sat in silence for several minutes before Jack spoke. "Ianto I'm sorry if I pushed you or made you feel like this was just all about sex. You've got to know it is so much more to me." His tone was practically begging.

Ianto finally looked up into Jack's face. "How could I have forgotten her so easily, Jack?"

Jack reached across the table and took Ianto's hands in his own. "You haven't forgotten her; you'll never forget her. Just because you aren't thinking of her all of the time doesn't mean she's forgotten. I know you are still grieving her loss and I know how much you loved her. But just because you are moving forward doesn't mean you will ever forget the past, you shouldn't. Lisa will always be a very important part of your life and I want you to always have that. If I have been insensitive to your grief I'm sorry."

"You haven't Jack. You've been nothing but supportive. It's just that when I came back here to the flat it hit me. I felt so guilty that I was in some way betraying her. I know it's not rational, but it got the better of me. I'm sorry for putting you through this."

"There's nothing to worry about. We should probably just slow this down so that you are comfortable."

"Yeah, probably."

"And Ianto, you know what Owen said is the furthest thing from the truth; this is so much more than just sex to me. I'm not going to lie and say that it hasn't been the most incredible sex of my life, but my feelings for you were just as strong before that as they are now."

The corner of Ianto's mouth rose in a smile. "Incredible huh?"

"Oh yeah." Jack grinned.

Ianto chuckled but returned to a serious demeanor. "It is incredible, but we probably should slow it down a bit. I thought I was ready and didn't want to miss out on anything, but I guess I wasn't as ready as I had thought. Do you mind?"

"Of course not Ianto. I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for. I told you before that being with you means everything to me so we can take it as slow as you need to be comfortable."

"Thank you Jack."

"Now why don't you eat something?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that. Maybe later."

"Okay. I'm going to go. Why don't you take the day and I will see you tomorrow."

"I was going to go to the supermarket. You don't have anything at your house and your parents will be here in a few days for holiday."

"Oh, that's right. Are you sure you are up to it?"

"It's my job Jack. I can handle it."

"Okay Ianto. I'll see you later then."

Ianto walked Jack to the door. "Jack, thank you." With that he pressed a soft lingering kiss to Jack's lips. Jack leaned into the kiss and savored every second.

After Jack left Ianto picked up his mobile. "Tosh?"

"Ianto, how are you?"

"I'm better. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For calling Jack."

"You two get things sorted then?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. I just want you to be happy Ianto. If I can do anything, you let me know."

"Okay Tosh. Thanks again for being here for me."

"No problem. Talk to you soon."

"Bye."

Ianto went to the supermarket to stock up Jack's pantry for his parents visit. When he arrived at the house Jack helped him unload. They settled into easy conversation as they put things away.

"What are your plans for your parents visit?" Ianto inquired.

"Well, other than going to London for a few days I don't have any solid plans. We usually just spend time visiting and catching up, going out for the occasional dinner, that type of thing." He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I would really like it if you could spend some time with us too Ianto. No pressure, only if you feel comfortable." Jack quickly added.

Ianto paused what he was doing and looked at Jack. "Can we just play it by ear, see how it goes?"

"Absolutely."

They finished putting the groceries away and went to the office to take care of some business. "Jack, when we go to London in a few weeks for your play, should I book both rooms at the hotel?"

Jack looked up from what he was doing. He didn't want to give the wrong answer, but he wasn't sure what the right answer was. Finally he decided on, "You decide Ianto. It's up to you." And returned his gaze to what he was doing.

They were going to be in London for nearly three weeks. Jack was doing a play that would be ten performances over two weeks and one initial week of intense rehearsal. Ianto sat considering if he was ready to stay with Jack, or they should maintain some separation. He thought it over for several minutes and finally made his decision and booked the reservation.

"Ianto I was going to grill some chicken for dinner. Will you join me?"

"That would be nice Jack."

Jack went to the kitchen and prepared a quick and easy dinner. Before he was finished Ianto had joined him. Jack pulled out a couple of beers from the refrigerator and offered one to Ianto. As Ianto took it from his hand their hands met and the familiar jolt went through them both. Looking at each other they both smiled before continuing on with what they were doing. They sat down together and enjoyed their meal. When they were done Ianto immediately began cleaning up. "Thanks Jack, that was great."

"Thanks for joining me. Do you want to stay and watch a DVD?" Jack heard his voice go up an octave as his nerves seemed to get the best of him.

"Sure, what have you got?"

"How about a comedy?"

"Sounds good to me." Ianto settled on the sofa while Jack put the DVD in. When Jack joined him on sofa he sat a good foot away. Ianto looked over at him and eyed the space between them. "Jack, you can touch me. I promise not to break down like a sissy again."

"I'm just trying to respect your pace Ianto, taking it slow." Ianto immediately closed the gap between them and pulled Jack's arm over his shoulder as he settled into Jack's side. Jack's smile threatened to split his face. This was good. He could handle this just fine.

Throughout the film Ianto found himself periodically caressing Jack's thigh or interlacing their fingers. He realized how completely comfortable he was with Jack. Jack was right; it didn't mean he had forgotten about Lisa. He really did think that Lisa would want him to be happy and this was definitely making him happy.

When the film was over Ianto turned to look Jack in the eye. He raised his hand up and cupped Jack's check before pressing a kiss to his lips. One quickly turned into many and Ianto pushed Jack onto his back and lay on top of him, continuing to snog. Jack's arms wrapped around Ianto's waist and his hands rested in the small of his back. Ianto kissed along Jack's jaw to his ear. He whispered, "You are awfully good at this."

He felt Jack smile against his neck before he continued kissing and Jack mumbled, "Mmmhmm. Not bad yourself."

Every now and then they would stop and just stare into each other's eyes as they gently caressed each other. Ianto felt so content and happy and at that moment realized that what he had with Jack was so much more than just sex. But there was going to be sex really soon if he didn't go home. He reluctantly extricated himself from Jack's arms. "I better go Jack."

Jack grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back down. "Jack..."

Jack gave a pout. "Oh, okay." He got up off of the sofa to walk Ianto to the door.

"This was nice Jack. Thank you for letting me take it slow."

"I had a nice time too. See you tomorrow."

Ianto leaned in for one more kiss before leaving. "Goodnight."

The next few days went much the same. The two acting more like a courting couple from the 1940's than the sex crazed men they had been a week ago. But it was a nice, comfortable pace and they were both enjoying it immensely.

They sat in the Jack's office attending to business and Ianto's mobile rang. "Hello."

On the other end he heard his sister's voice. "Hey Ianto. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well."

"How's that gorgeous boss of yours?" He could hear the smile in her voice and he looked over at Jack who was signing photographs. He couldn't help but grin.

"Gorgeous." He replied dreamily.

"What?" Her sharp tone returned him to the conversation.

"Oh, um, he's fine. How about you? What's going on?"

"Well, Mica wanted to invite her uncle to come to her birthday dinner on Saturday. Can you make it?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it. What time?"

"Why don't you come sometime after five?"

"Okay. See you then."

Jack looked up at him as he ended the call. "Got a date?" He playful asked.

"Yep. Prettiest girl in Cardiff." That was all he said to see if he could get a response from Jack, but Jack didn't bite, so he continued. "Mica is having her birthday dinner and asked if I could come."

Jack smiled. "Sounds nice."

After finishing up what little they had to do, Jack suggested they go to dinner. They went to a small Italian restaurant and enjoyed a nice meal and the good company. As they exited the restaurant, two women approached them. "Pardon me. Aren't you Jack Harkness?"

Jack switched it on. "Why yes I am. And who are you beautiful ladies?"

They kind of giggled and each held out their hand. "I'm Bridgette and this is Ann. We just love you. I have all of your CD's and I've seen everything you have ever been in."

Jack took each proffered hand and shook it. Ianto just stepped back and watched with a big smile on his face.

"Well it's delightful to meet some fans and such beautiful ones at that." He gave his eyebrows a wiggle. They giggled again.

"Would you mind if we got a picture?"

"No problem."

Bridgette handed her mobile to her friend. "Me first!" After her picture was taken the women switched places and another photo was taken. Then Jack spoke up again.

"How about one with all of us? Ianto, would you mind?"

"Of course not. Move in a little closer ladies." They happily did as they were told, all laughs and smiles. After snapping the shot, Ianto handed the mobile back to the woman.

"Oh, thank you so much!" And they scurried off.

Ianto stood with that big goofy smile on his face. Jack turned to him.

"What?"

Ianto moved in front of him and took both of Jack's hands in his own while looking him in the eye. "I love you Jack."

Jack lifted his hands and cupped them around Ianto's face. The depth of the emotions they shared for one another was communicated through their eyes. "I love you too."

Jack leaned in and pressed a soft, sensual kiss to Ianto's beautiful pink lips. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and returned the kiss. The kiss continued passionately for some time. When someone driving by gave a cat call they finally pulled away smiling at each other. Jack spoke.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I know you said you wanted to keep this quiet for a while."

Ianto grinned. "I think I'd be willing to make this one exception. No, wait. I think you will need to come up with some way to make amends. Any ideas?"

Jack's face beamed. "Oh, I've got ideas alright."


	25. CH 25 Meet the Parents

CH 25 Meet the Parents

Jack thought he would explode he was so happy. Ianto had told him that he loved him. Life couldn't get any better than this!

They made it back to Jack's and Ianto made some coffee. The two sat on the sofa drinking the coffee and talking.

"Ianto, will you go with me and my parents to London this weekend?"

"I can't Jack." Jack looked crushed. Ianto continued. "I promised Mica I would come for her birthday and it is this weekend."

"Oh, that's right. Well London won't be nearly as nice without you there." He leaned over and gave Ianto a light kiss. "I'll miss you."

"It's only a couple of days Jack." Ianto responded; but he actually felt the same way.

Ianto got up and took their coffee cups to the kitchen. When he returned, he started to pick up his jacket to put it on and Jack jumped up and crossed the room to him. Jack slid his hands around Ianto's waist.

"Stay." He looked Ianto in the eye with love and adoration. Ianto's look returned the emotions, but he hesitated. Jack continued before Ianto could begin. "No expectations of anything. I just want to be with you."

"Okay." He kissed Jack.

They watched telly for a while before deciding it was time for bed. They made their way to Jack's bedroom, neither saying much as they went. Ianto went into the bathroom to take care of business. When he came back into the bedroom he was shirtless. Jack's breath caught in his throat at the sight. He didn't think he could ever see enough of that hot body. He traded places and went into the bathroom himself. Ianto slipped off his trousers and climbed into the bed in just his briefs. When Jack came out of the bathroom he did the same, sliding up behind Ianto and wrapping his arm around his waist. He kissed him a few times on the neck and shoulders. "This is nice."

"Mmmhmm." Ianto murmured in agreement.

Having his body pressed up against Ianto's awakened his cock. He could feel it swelling, but tried to just focus on the love and comfort he felt having Ianto in his arms. Ianto was in the same predicament, but he too tried to just focus on the contentment he felt laying in Jack's arms. He laid his arm over Jack's across his stomach and squeezed him tighter. They lay blissfully content until they both drifted off to sleep.

If possible, waking in Jack's arms was even better than falling asleep in them. Ianto felt the smile creep across his face. He could tell Jack was still sleeping by the slow, rhythmic breathing tickling the back of his neck. Enjoying the feel, he remained still so that he wouldn't wake Jack. He reflected on how truly happy he was when he was around Jack. He really did love Jack; he loved his out-going personality, his kind and generous heart, his amazing talent, his loyalty to friends, his gorgeous body, and of course, the amazing things he could do in bed. Ianto's obligatory morning wood pulsed even harder in his briefs at the thought.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Jack's hand slid up his chest, drawing random patterns, and he began kissing and sucking on his neck. Ianto's smiled widened and he rolled over to face the other man. He lifted his hand and ran it through Jack's hair as he leaned in to kiss him. "Morning."

"Morning." Jack returned the kiss. "Thank you."

Ianto looked at him quizzically. "For what?"

"For staying." They both smiled dopey smiles and returned to kissing. Jack's morning arousal was straining against his briefs as well and when the two men embraced the swollen members came together. The sensation caused both men to groan. Ianto pulled out of the kiss and leaned his forehead against Jack's.

"I need to go take a cold shower."

Jack tightened his grip around Ianto's waist. "Not yet. Can't we just snuggle for a few more minutes?"

"I have some very demanding _parts_ that are going to want to do a lot more than snuggle if I stay. Besides, we said _slow_, remember?"

Jack relinquished his grip. "Oh, alright. You can shower first." He paused before getting in one more request. "Can I watch?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom. Jack called after him, "Is that a no?" Then he fell back on the bed to wait his turn.

Once Jack was ready he went to the kitchen where Ianto had coffee waiting. They sat down for some breakfast. "Ianto, will you come with me to pick my parents up from the airport?"

"I don't know Jack. Wouldn't you rather spend some time alone with them?"

"I'll be alone with them in London since you can't go. It would mean a lot to me." He dramatically batted his eyelashes.

Ianto smiled. "Yeah, okay."

"Good. Then you can join us for dinner too." Jack smiled his brightest.

The flight was due in at half two. On the drive to the airport Ianto asked Jack some basic questions about his parents. He found out that his father was retired but had been an engineer for a defense contractor in the Boulder area. His mother was also retired; she had been a primary school teacher. One of Jack's sisters lived fairly close to them so they spent a lot of time with her and the grandchildren.

Jack had a question for Ianto. "Ianto, what can I tell them about us?"

"Do you have to tell them anything?"

"Well, I'm going to have to introduce you; what do I introduce you as?"

"Uhhh, I don't know. Friend. Assistant."

"Okay." Jack said okay but he didn't sound particularly thrilled with that.

Ianto was able to spot them with little difficulty. Jack's father was about the same height as Jack and had a similar build. His hair was a salt and pepper mix, heavier on the salt. He had the slight cleft in his chin just as Jack. His mother had light brown hair and was average height for a woman, around 5'6" or 5'7". She was a well put together and attractive woman. She had the same sparkling blue eyes as Jack. They appeared to be in their early to mid-sixties. Jack immediately wrapped his mother in a hug and gave her a kiss on the check before doing the same with his father. After greeting them he turned to introduce Ianto.

"Mom, Dad, this is Ianto Jones. My best friend and assistant. Ianto, my mom and dad, Nancy and Tom Harkness."

Ianto stuck his hand out in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The group dispensed with a few more pleasantries before heading to the baggage claim. After waiting quite a while, Ianto finally had to go to the counter to inquire about the baggage. Several calls and twenty minutes of computer inquiries later it was discovered that the baggage had been placed on the wrong connecting flight and wouldn't be in until the next day.

Ianto went to explain to the waiting group. "Well apparently your baggage has decided to take holiday elsewhere and won't be here until at least tomorrow. I'm sure we can get you sorted until then, right Jack?"

"Of course. Okay, why don't we head out."

Ianto drove and mostly listened to the animated conversation between Jack and his parents. Once they had arrived at Jack's Ianto suggested that he go get some essentials to keep them until their baggage arrived. He inquired if they had any special requests before getting ready to leave.

Jack walked with him to the door. "Thanks for doing this Ianto."

"No problem Jack."

"How long do you think you will be gone?"

"Shouldn't take more than an hour and a half to two hours."

"Okay, good. That will give mom and dad a chance to relax and freshen up before we go to dinner."

Ianto turned to leave and Jack grabbed his hand. He pulled him back and gave him a quick kiss.

Ianto returned about two hours later with some toiletry essentials, pajamas and a change of clothes for each of them.

"Oh, thank you Ianto! Wow, you got everything just perfect, sizes and all. You are very efficient! I'm sure you are good for Jack, he's not the most organized after all." Jack's mother seemed to be gushing over Ianto and Ianto was feeling a little embarrassed but smiled and thanked her for the compliments.

"Is everyone ready for dinner?" The group affirmed that they were ready so they headed out.

Dinner was enjoyable for the entire group. Jack's parents were treating Ianto like part of the family already. Jack and Ianto sat opposite his parents and Jack couldn't help but to at least place his hand on Ianto's leg under the table throughout the majority of the evening. Ianto didn't mind at all.

After returning to Jack's, Ianto prepared coffee and the group continued to visit for a while. Eventually Tom and Nancy had to say goodnight, as their day of travel was catching up to them.

"I really like them Jack."

"Yeah? They obviously like you too. Thanks for taking care of all of the baggage issues. What would I do without you?" Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and kissed him.

Ianto pulled back a little. "I should get going Jack."

"I've barely been able to touch you all day." Jack pouted.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I think you will survive."

"Unlikely but I guess you're not giving me a choice. Okay, so what about tomorrow?"

"Well, I'll get down to the airport and try and get the baggage collected and bring it round. What are you going to do with your parents?"

"I thought I might take them to the National Museum. There is an art exhibit going on that I think my mom would enjoy. You'll come won't you?"

"If you'd like me to."

Jack pulled him back in. "Yes please."

This time Ianto pulled Jack into a kiss. It started off soft but quickly turned urgent. Ianto was the one that had pushed to slow things down, but he was addicted to Jack's touch and found himself always needing and wanting more. He gave Jack's lip a little bite as he pulled away. "I need to go."

Jack sighed. "I love you Ianto."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow." He gave him one more quick kiss before leaving.

The following day Ianto took care of picking up the baggage as he said he would before going over to Jack's. The four spent a nice afternoon together at the museum and had a nice dinner out before returning to Jack's.

"Are you going to go with us to London Ianto?" Nancy inquired.

"No, I won't be able to. It's my niece's birthday and I promised her I would come."

"Oh, that's nice that you are spending time with family but we will miss your company."

Ianto thanked her and said that maybe next time they came he would be able to accompany them. The group visited for a bit longer before calling it a night. Before Nancy and Tom went up to bed Ianto wished them well on their trip to London. It was then time to tell Jack goodnight. Ianto was finding it more difficult every day to leave Jack. He just felt so much happier when he was with him.

"I wish you were going with us."

"It's only a couple of days Jack. Besides, you need to focus on your parents. You don't get to see them that much anymore so you should enjoy it."

"Only if you promise we can make up the lost time when I get back."

"And how exactly would we do that?"

"I guess you will just have to stay with me 24/7 to make it up."

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. "I guess we can work something out." He started kissing Jack's neck as he ran his hands up and down his back. "God you taste good."

Jack groaned at that and dove into Ianto's neck to get a taste of the Welshman. Before long the two were breathing heavy and the caresses had turned into gropes. Finally Jack pulled away. "You better go before I push you down on the sofa and have my wicked way with you."

Ianto gave him a little growl and another hard kiss before gathering up his jacket to go. "Drive safe. Call me tomorrow night."

Jack gave him another peck. "Okay. Love you."

"You too."

Ianto spent most of the day Friday running errands. He purchased a birthday present for Mica while he was out. The day went fairly quickly but when evening rolled around he found himself missing Jack. He wasn't sure when it happened, but somehow Jack had become a necessity.

Jack and his parents spent a lovely day in London and had gone to dinner at a nice restaurant. When they had returned to the hotel, Jack found himself missing Ianto. He picked up his mobile and dialed. He was happy to hear Ianto's voice. The two men ended up talking for nearly two hours about nothing and everything; just enjoying talking with each other.

Ianto called Jack the following morning just to say hi. They weren't able to speak as long because Jack and his parents had plans for the day. It was Saturday, so Ianto was going to Rhiannon's for Mica's birthday later. They exchanged sentiments and moved on with their day.

Ianto dressed casually and carried a brightly wrapped package. Mica greeted him at the door. "Hi Uncle Ianto! Thanks for coming!"

He greeted Johnny, David and his sister as well. Rhiannon was preparing dinner so Ianto sat talking with Johnny. David interrupted, wanting to show Ianto something on the computer. It was some silly video involving a cat, a lawn mower and an old man. They were all having a good laugh when Rhiannon announced that dinner was ready.

After a nice dinner Mica opened her presents. She was very excited when she opened the one from Ianto. "A diary! Thank you Uncle Ianto. I love it!" Ianto smiled in satisfaction at the well-chosen gift.

Mica got a new video game so she and David and Johnny were trying it out. Rhiannon spoke to her brother. "Ianto, will you help me with the dishes?"

"Sure." He followed her to the kitchen and they started doing the dishes. After just a few minutes Ianto's mobile rang. Looking at the ID he saw that it was Jack and his face lit with a smile. "Exuse me for a minute Rhi."

Ianto stepped outside to talk to Jack. Jack had decided to call earlier because he and his parents were going to the West End to see a play and he knew they wouldn't be back until late. The two men chatted briefly before saying goodbye for the evening. Ianto returned to the kitchen, still wearing a sappy grin.

"Okay, spill." Rhiannon said.

"What?" Ianto had no idea what she was talking about.

"Is there something going on with you and that boss of yours?"

Ianto was taken aback. "What, uh, why would you ask that?"

"Was that him on the phone?" Ianto nodded in the affirmative. "Well, you have that starry eyed schoolgirl look in your eyes and the other day when I called you, you said he was gorgeous."

Ianto was now blushing and not sure what to say. He decided to just come out with it. "I'm, uh, kind of seeing Jack."

"No! Really though?" She sounded as if she couldn't believe it. Ianto just nodded in the affirmative again. Rhiannon continued. "What about Lisa?"

And there it was, the knife dripping with guilt being jabbed into his gut. He cringed and his body stiffened and then he pulled himself together before responding in a somewhat stern tone. "What about her? She's gone. Don't you think she would want me to be happy, to move on with my life?"

"Oh, of course. That's not what I meant you daft sod. I meant that since you were with Lisa, I thought you were straight."

He visibly relaxed a little. "Oh. I am. I was. I…" He was a little flustered and not sure how to respond. He had stopped really thinking about it that much in terms of gay or straight. "It's not men, it's just him. It's only him."

Rhiannon couldn't resist teasing her little brother. "Someone's in love." She said in a sing-songy voice.

"Stop it." He tried to sound stern, but she wasn't buying it.

"Are you happy?" She finally asked turning more serious.

He smiled at her with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Yes, very much so."


	26. CH 26 Are We There Yet?

CH 26 Are We There Yet?

The following day Jack and his parents were returning from London and Ianto couldn't wait. He couldn't believe how much he missed being with Jack, even for a few days. They planned on being back in the early evening so Ianto sent Jack a text to let him know that he would have dinner ready for them at Jack's when they returned.

When Ianto heard the key in the door he couldn't help smiling and hurrying to the door to greet them. He was as excited as a kid at Christmas. He helped them in with their bags.

Jack was equally excited to see Ianto and could hardly keep himself from wrapping his arms around him when he saw him. He did very well at restraining himself however and respected Ianto's request to keep things quiet.

"How was London?"

"Oh, it was wonderful! It's too bad you couldn't make it Ianto. We had just a lovely time." Nancy gushed. "How about you, did you have a nice time with your niece?"

"Yes. She was very happy that I could make it. I should have dinner ready in about thirty minutes. Can I get anyone a drink while I finish up?"

"No thank you. I think we will go upstairs and clean up a bit first." Nancy took Tom by the arm and the headed up the stairs.

Jack wasted no time wrapping himself around the Welshman. He took his lips in a deep kiss. "I missed you."

"Mmmm. Me too." Ianto went in for another kiss. After several minutes he finally pulled away. "I need to get back in there and finish dinner."

Jack held on tighter. "I can help you." He then began kissing Ianto's neck.

"Mmmmm. Jack, that definitely is not helping. And I'm sure you would be even more of a distraction in the kitchen. You go relax for a few while I finish."

Jack kissed and sucked on his neck a little bit more before finally relinquishing his grasp. "Okay. Did I tell you I missed you?"

Ianto smiled and gave him one last kiss. "You may have mentioned it. Now go."

Jack reluctantly did as he was told.

A half an hour later the group sat down to the meal Ianto had prepared. They talked about their visit to London and what they had done. They all enjoyed the food and conversation and had a relaxing evening.

Once again Jack's parents said an early goodnight and left the two men alone. They sat with each other on the sofa, talking, caressing, and kissing. "Did Mica like her present?"

"Yes, I think so."

"You always know just the right thing to give. How do you do that?"

"I don't know, it just kind of comes to me. I guess you just have to think about the person a little. It's not that big of deal."

"There you go again, being modest. You don't even seem to know what kind of talent you have. You are an amazing man Ianto Jones." Jack gave him a long, slow kiss that left Ianto wanting.

Ianto pulled back. "You are the one with all of the talents. Do you know what your kiss does to me? You make me feel things that I've never felt before. _You_ are the amazing man Jack Harkness."

"I guess we could debate all night about who was more amazing, but I can think of much better things to do than debate." He ran his hands over Ianto's chest and pushed him down on the sofa. They continued to kiss and caress one another.

"Rhiannon knows about us."

Jack pulled back in surprise. "Really?"

Ianto got a big smile across his face. "Really."

Jack kissed him hard. "Why did you decide to tell her?"

"She actually sussed it out herself; I just confirmed it for her."

"And she's okay with everything?"

"Yeah. She's good." Jack kissed him hard again.

They continued at it for a while until they were both breathing heavy and were highly aroused. "You make taking things slow very hard Jack."

"Me? If you weren't so fucking hot I might be able to control myself."

Ianto pulled him into another long, hot kiss before pushing him up. "I've got to go."

They stood, adjusting their straining cocks in their pants. Jack walked with Ianto to the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. I love you Jack." Ianto gave him a quick kiss so that things didn't heat up again.

"Me too." Jack gave his arse a squeeze as he headed out the door.

Ianto spent most of his time the next few days with Jack and his parents. The evening before they were to leave, Jack's mom went to the kitchen to help Ianto with the after dinner coffee.

"You make Jack very happy. He loves you very much."

Ianto looked at her with a smile and without hesitation responded. "I love him very much too."

She gave him a hug and they returned to the lounge with the coffee. Ianto sat down beside Jack, but a little closer than he had been and placed his hand on his leg. Jack looked at him a little shocked, but quickly smiled and covered the hand with his own.

The following day they took Jack's parents to the airport. As they said their goodbyes, Jack's mother asked, "When are you and Ianto going to come for a visit Jack?"

"Soon mom." They gave hugs all around and got them off.

On the ride back to the house Ianto spoke. "I really like them Jack."

Jack grabbed his hand. "They like you too. We'll have to go visit them in Colorado soon."

Once back at Jack's, the two settled in to do some work. They sat on the sofa, Jack studying his lines for the up-coming play and Ianto working on his laptop. After a bit Ianto got up and headed to the kitchen. Jack called after him, "Baby, could you bring me a beer?"

Ianto returned holding two bottles of beer. Jack reached up to take the beer and as he did, Ianto pulled it back. "Baby?"

"You don't like it?" Ianto gave a small shrug. Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist and pulled him into his lap. He took the beers one by one and sat them on the table.

"Okay, how about Hot Stuff?" Ianto scrunched his nose up.

"Stud muffin?" Ianto pulled his mouth to the side.

"Oh, I've got it," Jack ran his hand up Ianto's thigh and cupped his hand around his bulge. "Wild Thing!"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Okay, I guess Baby is okay. But _NEVER_ call me that unless we are alone."

"Deal, Baby. How about me? Don't you want to have a pet name for me?"

"Hmmm?" Ianto thought about it but before he could respond Jack spoke.

"There's always Captain."

"I think we should save that one for when you are in charge." Jack started to speak up but Ianto silenced him. "Jack, we both know that I am really the one in charge."

Jack silently conceded Ianto's point. "Stud? Handsome? Superstar?"

"You are all of those things, but I don't know."

"Big Daddy? Pumpkin? Sunshine? Honey?" Ianto frowned. "I don't think so. How about Cariad?"

Jack smiled. "Ooooo, is it Welsh?"

"Yes. It means sweetheart or darling."

"I like it! And it sounds so sexy when you say it. Say it again." Jack was bouncing like a child.

"Cariad."

"Yes Baby?"

Ianto pressed a soft kiss to Jack's mouth. Jack wrapped his other arm around Ianto's waist and returned the kiss.

That night Ianto stayed with Jack as he had before his parents visit. It felt so good to hold Jack and have Jack hold him but he was still hesitant to let things move forward again. His body physically ached for Jack's but he wasn't sure if he was ready emotionally. He was feeling better about things, especially since he knew he had the support of Rhiannon, Jack's parents and Tosh, but still had some reservations in the back of his mind.

Jack was elated to have Ianto in his arms again. Yes, his physical need was being pushed to the limit, but he never wanted Ianto to doubt what they had. He had waited this long, he knew he could wait until Ianto was ready. He knew you sometimes had to sacrifice your own wants for the one you love and he was more than willing to do that for Ianto.

The next day they were getting ready to go to London for the play Jack was doing. Since they would be gone three weeks, the packing and preparation took a little bit longer.

"So Jack, what do you wear the week of rehearsals?"

"Just casual clothes, jeans, t-shirts, that type of thing. The last part of the week we will have dress rehearsals, so I'll be changing out for most of the day."

"You are doing a few appearances on a couple of programs, what do you want to wear for those?"

"You pick Ianto. What do _you_ want me to wear?" He raised an eyebrow at the young Welshman. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I will find something _appropriate_." He dead panned.

"Make sure and take some stuff for us to go out in too. You know, after rehearsals and to the wrap party and that kind of thing."

While Ianto finished getting everything ready Jack went to get take away for dinner. They had a nice relaxing evening before their extended absence was to begin.

The following day they made their way to London. On the drive the two held hands or placed a hand on the other's knee, maintaining physical contact in some form the entire way. The drive seemed to go rather quickly with the two enjoying one another's company.

When they arrived at the hotel they were greeted by Jonathan, the concierge. "Good afternoon Mr. Harkness! It's so nice to see you again. Mr. Jones. Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Jones, we must have made some type of mistake. We don't have a room for you, just Mr. Harkness' suite."

Jack looked at Ianto. Without missing a beat or giving anything away, Ianto replied. "There is no mistake; it's just the suite this time."

Jonathan wasn't new to the business and he certainly knew when discretion was required. He replied simply. "Of course sir. The bags will be up shortly."

Jack and Ianto entered the lift to go the room. Jack turned to Ianto with a serious look on his face. "Where are you going to stay?"

Ianto just rolled his eyes as Jack pulled him into a kiss.

After getting unpacked and settled in the room, they went out to dinner. They went to the pub they had often frequented when in London. After eating they played a few rounds of pool before returning to the hotel.

They comfortably settled into bed for the night. Ianto pulled Jack up against his chest with his arm wrapped around his waist and his head tucked in by Jack's shoulder. As he lay there behind Jack he found himself become aroused by the amazing smell of Jack's neck and the feel of Jack's smooth chest under his gently caressing fingers. He began kissing Jack's neck and shoulder. "I love you Cariad."

His caresses seemed to become more purposeful as his fingers tenderly massaged Jack's nipples. His kisses turned to suckling on Jack's neck. His stiffening cock pressed into Jack's backside. Jack's breathing became rougher, louder. Ianto's hand slid down Jack's chest, past his belly and down the trail of hair that followed. His fingertips slid under the waistband of his briefs and ran back and forth causing the muscles in Jack's abdomen to contract. As his fingers moved back and forth they scraped across the tip of Jack's hardening arousal, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Jack. Ianto pulled away allowing Jack to roll onto his back. Ianto moved his mouth to Jack's and he delicately ran his tongue over Jack's lips. Jack's lips parted in a moan and Ianto's tongue found its way in. Their tongues gently probed and tasted the others mouth. Ianto's hand returned to its exploration and slid over Jack's covered manhood, softly squeezing before slipping further down to massage his balls through the fabric.

Ianto pulled away to look at Jack's face. Jack wanted nothing more than for this to keep going, but he was reticent to push Ianto to far. He started, "Ianto..." but Ianto's eyes let him know he was ready. Jack let Ianto set the pace. They kissed more before Ianto's mouth moved back to Jack's neck. He licked and sucked the skin beneath his ear, giving Jack goose bumps. Ianto continued to kiss and lick, dipping his tongue into the hollow above Jack's collarbone. He pushed himself up so that he could slide Jack's briefs off. He then sat on his knees between Jack's legs, surveying the man beneath him. "You are so fucking gorgeous."

Ianto leaned forward and applied kisses to Jack's stomach, working his way down. He kissed his hip and the juncture of his thigh. His mouth found its way to Jacks soft sack. He nuzzled his face in, breathing in the spicy, musky smell that was all Jack. His tongue outlined the heavy balls beneath the soft skin before he enveloped one in his mouth. Jack was beginning to grow louder in his grunts and moans. Ianto's mouth continued to work Jack's balls as he ran his hands up and down Jack's thighs.

Jack was more than enjoying the attention he was getting from Ianto, but he wanted to give Ianto some attention as well. He gently placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders and pushed him up before sitting up himself. He leaned forward and captured Ianto's mouth in a deep kiss before rearranging their bodies. Jack rolled onto his side and pulled Ianto's hips up near his head so they lay in opposite directions. Jack kissed Ianto's erection and balls. He was enjoying the taste and feel of Ianto in his mouth once again and was humming with delight around the mouthful.

As Jack's mouth began to work him, Ianto set his mouth back to work on Jack. Mouths licked and sucked, fingers kneaded and squeezed. Jack wasn't sure what was better; being in Ianto's warm mouth or having him in his mouth. It was everything he wanted and more. He lifted Ianto's leg slightly so he could reach behind his balls and tantalize his perineum with a massaging finger. Ianto groaned out his appreciation around the swollen cock in his mouth. Jack increased the suction around Ianto's throbbing member and he felt Ianto's balls begin to pull up. He was more than ready for what he knew was coming.

Jack's mouth sent Ianto over the edge. He roughly thrust his hips forward as he began to shoot into Jack's throat. As soon as the load hit the back of Jack's throat he felt his own sack tighten. As the last of Ianto's offerings spurted out, his own began to erupt. As soon as it did Ianto's throat seemed to open even more, deep throating the spewing member. As Jack's cock pulsed out several shots his mouth came off of Ianto in a roar. "Aaaaghhhh! Oh fuck yeah!" He was panting as Ianto continued to take every drop he had to give.

They both rolled onto their backs trying to recover. After several minutes Ianto turned his body around and climbed up Jack's chest. He laid into Jack's side and continued to try and regain a steady breath. Jack kissed his forehead and stroked his back.

Eventually Ianto spoke. "Man that was intense!"

Jack chuckled. "Oh yeah."

They continued to just hold each other for some time. Jack finally spoke again. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Ianto looked into his face. "Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again."

Jack kissed him. "Baby I love you."

"Mmmmm. Me too Jack." Ianto reached down and pulled the duvet over their naked bodies and they soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	27. CH 27 Let's Play!

CH 27 Let's Play!

Ianto went with Jack for his first day of rehearsals. He was amazed at what a different environment this was from the television sets, movie sets and concerts he been to with Jack. To him it just really showed how very versatile and talented Jack was. As with everything Jack did, he had fun but was very professional and got the job done. There really wasn't much for Ianto to do for Jack as far as work but he enjoyed watching Jack. The play was a musical so Jack would be singing which Ianto always loved. At the end of the day a large group were going to go out for drinks to get to know one another better and, of course, Jack wanted to go.

"Ianto, everyone is going out for a pint, let's go."

"Why don't you go Jack. I'll meet you at the hotel."

"No. I don't want to go if you aren't going. Please?" He gave Ianto his most pathetic look.

Ianto couldn't resists. "Oh, okay."

They all headed to a nearby pub and introductions were made. Jack started to introduce Ianto. "This is Ianto Jones, my"

Before he could say anything Ianto cut in. "Personal assistant."

Jack was a little disappointed but didn't let it show or impact the evening. They ended up having a great time getting to know everyone.

Back at the hotel, Ianto spoke. "Jack, I'm sorry about earlier."

Jack's brow furrowed. "About what?"

"The personal assistant thing. I just don't know how ready I am to go public. It's kind of weird too separating the job from the personal. Does that make sense?"

Jack wrapped him in a hug. "I understand Ianto. I've told you before, no pressure. I want you to be okay with everything. I'm not going to say I'm not a little disappointed; I want the world to know how lucky I am and I want to be able to show that off, but I can wait. I don't think you will have any difficulty with keeping your work persona and personal persona separate. You are very conscientious and professional and I know you will always remain so if that's what the situation dictates."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"I love you Ianto." Jack kissed him roughly and squeezed his arse. "Just in case you are wondering, this is personal time." He grinned widely and Ianto just laughed.

The following morning the two men were getting ready in the suite and had ordered room service for breakfast. They sat eating and talking.

"You know Ianto, you don't need to go to the rehearsals if you don't want to."

"You don't want me there?" He questioned.

"No, that's not it. It's just that I don't really have anything that I need you to do, so I don't want you to be bored just sitting around all day. You should enjoy yourself; go shopping and buy some new suits or something."

"I enjoy watching you. Besides, I thought it would be nice if you went with me to buy suits so I can get your, uh, feedback." He gave a wicked grin.

"Hmmm. I think I like that idea. Okay. We will go next week."

So, Ianto continued to go to the rehearsals and watch Jack. They went out with some of the others a few of the nights and a few nights they just went out together. Every night was spent in each other's arms, continuing to explore and pleasure each other.

After the last night of rehearsals they had gone to a late dinner and were ready to spend a few days relaxing before the actual performances began. Ianto had drawn a hot bath for the two of them.

Ianto was leaning back against Jack's chest in the hot bubble bath. Jack had his left arm wrapped around his waist and his fingers were interlaced with Ianto's across his stomach. Jack's other hand was drawing random patterns in the coarse hair on Ianto's chest. Ianto's other hand was gently running up and down Jack's thigh under the water.

"Jack, the night you asked me to run lines with you were you trying to seduce me?" He turned to look at Jack.

"I actually wasn't really even thinking about what the scene was. I was just trying to find any way I could to spend more time with you." He kissed Ianto on the temple and moved his mouth to the shell of his ear. As his warm breath went across Ianto's ear he whispered. "Besides, if I had only wanted to seduce you…" He gently turned Ianto's head to his own and claimed his mouth in a steamy kiss; his tongue doing ungodly things that went straight to Ianto's cock. He then tweaked his nipple for emphasis before moving his lips away just enough to continue to graze Ianto's as he spoke. "…I would have had you in my bed the night I met you."

Ianto shuddered and his nipples hardened. Jack could get his body to respond so easily.

"So why didn't you that first night?"

"Because I knew right away I wanted more with you and that could have ruined my chances."

"You know, the night we ran lines I went back to my room and had a good wank." He turned and smiled at Jack.

"Oh, I did too. I can't tell you how many nights after I left you I had to get myself off."

"Trust me, that wasn't the only night that happened for me either. I even started having sex dreams about you after the second time I saw you."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

Jack's lips caressed the shell of his ear and his voice dropped seductively low. "So why don't you tell me about these dreams."

Ianto sat up and turned himself around so that he was facing Jack. He lifted his legs over Jack's thighs and wrapped them around Jack's waist while he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. Ianto's semi-hard member began pushing against Jack's. Ianto's lips pressed against Jack's.

"Your beautiful mouth was doing amazing things to my cock." That made Jack's cock jump. They began grinding their hips together and Ianto went back to kissing him. Before long the frottage had them both rock hard and fully erect.

Ianto finally pulled away and stood, holding his hand out to Jack. They both got out of the bath and gently dried each other off with the soft, fluffy hotel towels. Ianto led Jack over to the bed. They laid down and kissed for a while.

"Mmmmm. Cariad I want you. I need to feel you inside me Jack."

Jack pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Are you sure Ianto? I don't want you to do something you aren't ready for."

Ianto pulled him in to another kiss. "I'm sure Jack. I'm ready."

Jack kissed him deeply, expressing the passion he felt for the other man. He then tenderly turned him onto his stomach. Jack spread kisses across Ianto's shoulders. He ran his tongue down his spine. He applied kisses and licks to his firm cheeks. His tongue drew a line from the top of the cleft to the his tight pucker. His hands gently pulled at the cheeks to give him better access and his tongue danced around the pink ring. Ianto's body was responding and he began to push towards the warm, wet intruder. Jack continued to kiss and lick and poke with his tongue. Ianto's moans grew louder. Jack drove the tip of his tongue past the tight muscle over and over. Jack wanted his lover to be comfortable and ready when his manhood took him.

Jack lifted Ianto's hips up slightly so he could grasp his weeping cock. His hand stroked the rigid member several times and moved down to massage his balls as his oral assault continued. He pulled and squeezed the soft sack. Ianto's vocalizations continued to increase in volume. He finally spoke. "Mmmm, oh God, please. Cariad I need you. Please Jack. Ohhhhh."

Jack rolled him onto his back and captured his mouth in a deep kiss. "I love you." He pushed up on his knees and lifted Ianto's legs to his shoulders. He grabbed the lube and covered his rock hard cock. He covered his fingers as well to make sure Ianto was ready to receive him. His fingers easily slid in as he had already gotten a good start with his mouth. He moved the fingers around, scissoring and stretching to try and ward off any pain to his lover. Ianto was running his hands over Jack's chest, twisting his nipples periodically. Jack removed his fingers and looked in Ianto's eyes, giving him another opportunity to discontinue. Ianto just smiled up at him and ran his fingers down the side of Jack's face.

Jack positioned his cock at Ianto's entrance and pushed forward. The large head popped past the ring of muscle. Ianto gasped. Jack looked into his eyes and saw that it wasn't a gasp of pain so he gently pushed further. He repeated the action several times until he was fully seated. The tightness and heat almost overwhelmed him. He leaned forward and softly kissed Ianto's lips.

Ianto had never experienced anything like this. It was such an amazing sensation having Jack fill him. He almost felt like he would never be able to get enough of Jack inside of him. Jack slowly pulled back before again pushing forward. The strokes began fairly short and slow, but quickly began to deepen and speed up. Ianto's legs came down from Jack's shoulders and wrapped around his waist. The slight change in position caused every thrust to make the head of Jack's cock drag across Ianto's prostate. Ianto had thoroughly enjoyed it when Jack and manipulated his prostate with his fingers before, but this was indescribable. Ianto moaned and grunted at the amazing feelings.

Jack too was becoming undone from the amazing feeling of being inside the man he loved so much. "Oh God. Baby you feel so good. Ahhhhh." Jack maintained his rhythm and lifted one hand to wrap around Ianto's unattended erection. Jack's fingers ran over the slit, gathering some of the dripping fluid to help his hand slide up and down the stiff rod.

It was nearly more than Ianto could bear. So many fantastic new sensations occurring all at once was somewhat overwhelming.

Jack was enraptured by the look of pleasure that twisted Ianto's face as he screamed out his release with the most intense orgasm he had ever had. As the orgasm tore through his body his muscles contracted around Jack's thrusting cock, pulling him over the edge as well. Ianto felt the warmth of Jack's seed as he released it inside of him. Jack collapsed on top of Ianto in sheer bliss. He turned his head and placed soft kissed on Ianto's cheek as he tried to steady his breathing.

Jack finally pulled his softening cock from the warmth of his lover and rolled to lay beside him. Their hands found each other and their fingers intertwined. They lay in the afterglow for some time. Finally Ianto spoke. "I'll say one thing; you sure knew what you were talking about when you said the human body could bring absolute pleasure. Every time I'm with you I feel something that I've never felt before. Everything gets better and better." He rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. "I think if we keep going we might explode."

Jack got a big smile at that. He reached up and ran his hand through the hair on the side of Ianto's head. "I've gotta say, I don't think I would mind exploding that way."

They snuggled a while longer before going to clean up. They returned to bed and both fell asleep with big smiles on their faces.

Jack had Sunday, Monday and Tuesday free so they decided to have some fun. They had never really had an opportunity to spend full days together where there wasn't some interference from work duties and they were both looking forward to it.

They had a wonderful time. They went to a museum, a film, the park and several great restaurants. Of course they went shopping and Jack got to help Ianto pick out some new suits. A couple of the nights Ianto took Jack to his favorite venues to get a taste of some local bands that were Ianto's kind of music. Their relationship just continued to deepen the more time they were able to spend with each other.

Tuesday evening Jack had a dress rehearsal and Wednesday was spent with the cast ironing out the few issues from the dress rehearsal. Thursday was opening night and it was brilliant, just as Ianto knew it would be. As usual, Jack stole the show.

Jack had a few television and radio appearances during the day to promote the show. Of course Ianto accompanied him in his official capacity of personal assistant. Ianto also attended every performance, but that was as supporting partner and fan.

The following week played out much the same way. On the day of the last performance Jack and Ianto lay in bed snuggling and kissing.

"Ianto, after the show tonight is the wrap party. Will you be my date?"

Ianto didn't say anything for a minute. Finally, he said, "Do you mind if I think about it for a while?"

"Of course not." And they went back to kissing and snuggling.

That night when Ianto got to the theatre he went back stage to wish Jack luck, just as he had before every other performance. Jack stopped in his tracks when he saw him. He looked absolutely breathtaking. He was wearing some of the new clothes that Jack had helped him select. Jack wanted to grab him and ravish him right there and it was all he could do to keep from kissing him. "Wow. You look absolutely hot!"

Ianto blushed a little and thanked him. He pulled Jack into a steamy kiss. Jack was shocked since Ianto had shown no physical affection towards him previously at the theatre but he would never refuse a kiss from this hot Welshman! When he pulled away he was wearing a dopey, happy smile.

"Try not to screw this up tonight Jack. I don't want to be embarrassed about my date at the party." Ianto turned and went to his seat to enjoy the show.


	28. CH 28 Cookies

CH 28 Cookies

They had a great time at the wrap party. Ianto found that it assuaged his concern about being a "couple" in public. As a matter of fact, he quite enjoyed people knowing he was with Jack. After all, Jack was absolutely gorgeous, friendly, talented, smart (should he go on?) and anyone would love to be with him but it was Ianto that had him and he was proud and happy about that.

The following morning they had a lay in, Jack deserved to relax. They were awake but just holding each other. "Ianto, can we stay in London one more night? I want to take you somewhere special."

"Yeah, I would like that."

They spent the day luxuriating at the hotel spa, enjoying a massage and some time in the sauna. It was relaxing and another nice way to spend time together. Late in the afternoon they returned to their room to get ready for their evening out.

"Any type of dress code for this evening?" Ianto inquired.

"Nothing too fancy. I'm sure whatever you decide on will be fine; you look good in everything." Jack gave him a smile.

Once they were ready they went down and the valet brought the car around. Jack was driving since Ianto had no idea where they were going. He was intrigued to say the least. When Jack pulled up to their destination Ianto smiled widely. He leaned over and gave Jack a kiss. "Good choice."

They walked through the door to the non-descript restaurant and were immediately greeted. "Oh, Mr. Ianto! Come in!"

Ianto gave the woman a hug. "Hi Lan. You remember my friend Jack?" To Jack's surprise, she gave him a hug as well.

"Hello Lan. Nice to see you again."

She grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him behind her. "Come." She seated them in the back at the same table they had sat at when Ianto had brought Jack the first time. She disappeared and quickly returned with hot tea.

"What can I get you tonight?"

Ianto looked at Jack. Jack deferred to Ianto. "You pick. You did a good job last time."

Ianto looked up to Lan. "How about Mapo doufu, twice cooked pork and spicy aubergine?"

"Of course. Anything else to drink?"

"How about a couple of beers."

Lan brought them the beer and returned soon after with the steaming food. They thanked her and dug in. They ate and drank and enjoyed good conversation. This time Ianto didn't think twice about feeding Jack with his chopsticks. They continued to laugh and enjoy their meal until they both didn't think they could eat any more.

"That was wonderful. Thank you Jack."

"Thank you for introducing me to this place. Not exactly somewhere I would have found on my own."

Lan approached the table, noticing that they had slowed down. "Is there anything else for you tonight?"

"I think that's it for tonight. Thank you Lan. It was fantastic." Jack gave her one of his most charming smiles.

She looked at Ianto. "I like your friend Mr. Ianto."

He laughed and reached across the table to take Jack's hand. Responding to Lan but looking in Jack's eyes he said, "Me too Lan."

She returned a few minutes later with the bill and the fortune cookies. Jack looked at the cookies. "You pick first Ianto."

"Jack, you know they are silly."

Jack's expression said '_oh really?'_ as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and produced two small white slips of paper. One read _Plan for many pleasures ahead_ and the other _Your everlasting patience will be rewarded sooner or later. _Ianto looked up at him in surprise.

"You kept them."

"I sure did. I think they were pretty accurate fortunes. At least I know mine was. And I seem to remember you saying just the other day something about the pleasures of the human body."

Ianto's smile filled his face. "Okay, I guess you're right." He picked up one of the cookies and handed the other to Jack. "You go first this time Jack."

Jack snapped the cookie and pulled the treasure out. "_You will soon witness a miracle_. Hmm, that sounds exciting! Okay, your turn."

Ianto squeezed the crunchy treat. "_Don't kiss an elephant on the lips today_." He rolled his eyes. "See."

Jack started laughing uncontrollably. Ianto couldn't help but laugh too. Jack paid the bill and they again thanked Lan.

Jack led Ianto to the car and opened the door for him. They drove off through the city. Jack drove away from the center of the city to an area Ianto didn't know. He finally pulled the car off and they parked atop a hill that had a perfect few of the city lights.

"Wow. This is a spectacular view." He looked over at Jack who held his hand. "Very romantic."

Jack returned his gaze. "You wanna make out?"

Ianto's eyes had darkened with desire. He growled out a response. "Oh yeah."

xoxoxoxoxo

They following day found them returning to Cardiff to get back to some of the more routine tasks of life. They were sitting in the office at Jack's, going through the post and e-mail.

"Jack, who is your solicitor?"

Jack looked up from what he was doing. "Harry Devonshire. Why?"

"There is some mail here from the office of Solicitor Fredrick Thompson."

"Hmmm. Don't think I know him."

Ianto proceeded to open the envelope. "Umm, Jack. It is a demand for paternity testing."

Jack laughed. "Ha! It's probably just some enamoured fan or something trying to get some publicity. They can be a little crazy sometimes. Or maybe they want to try and get some money out of me. Anyway, you know how careful I am and I haven't been with anyone else for ages."

Ianto heard what he was saying, but he didn't have a good feeling about this. "Right then. Just get the test over with to discredit the claim."

"What do I need to do?"

"There is information for a lab here. I will contact them to see what the next step is." Ianto contacted the company and they indicated they would send out a sample collection kit. Once the sample was taken it would need to be returned to the company and the results would be available in approximately three days.

The kit came the next day. Jack followed the instructions and Ianto put it in the post.

Later that afternoon Jack stood in the doorway watching Ianto, who was wearing only his boxer briefs, pressing a shirt. Ianto had his back to the door and Jack could not resist him. He moved up behind him and starting kissing his neck and shoulders softly.

"You are so sexy when you are ironing."

"Hmmm. That's what you said when I was making coffee...and folding laundry...and brushing my teeth... and"

Jack's arms slipped around his waist and he continued to lay kisses on his shoulders as he spoke. "Well, you are sexy no matter what you are doing. Especially when you are only wearing your briefs. Why do I think you do that just to drive me crazy?"

Jack slid his hand into Ianto's briefs and wrapped his hand around his hardening arousal and slowly started stroking him.

Ianto moaned as he sat the iron down and turned around and wrapped his arms around Jack. "Ohhhh. You're on to me. My plan to keep you in an addled state has been exposed. I guess I'll just have to give up on it."

"Oh, I don't think you should give up just yet. I think it may be working." Jack pulled Ianto into a steamy kiss as he backed Ianto over to the bed and pushed him down before lying on top of him. He continued to kiss him and caress the firm appendage in Ianto's briefs.

"Mmmm. Jack, as much as I am enjoying this, we are already going to be fashionably late to Owen's party. I promise we can finish when we get home."

"Why do you always have to be so reasonable?" He reluctantly pulled himself up, giving his Welshman one more kiss.

"Get ready."

"Yeah, yeah."

Tosh greeted them at the door. "Hi guys! Welcome."

They each gave her a kiss on the cheek as they entered. Most everyone else was already there. They made their way in and began greeting the other guests. Tosh returned to Ianto and pulled him aside.

"You look awfully happy." She said with a lilt in her voice and a broad smile on her face. His own broad smile was all she needed for confirmation. "So?"

"Things are going really well Tosh. We had an amazing time in London. It's great."

"Oh Ianto! I'm so happy for the two of you." Owen approached the two.

"Hey Ianto. How did Jack's play go?"

"Wonderful, just like everything he does. We didn't have any issues at all. Happy Birthday by the way."

"Yeah, thanks. Like I need to be reminded that I'm getting older." Tosh nudged him. "Can I get you a beer Ianto?"

"Sure." Ianto waited and Owen returned with the beer. They talked for a while longer, Ianto keeping his eye on Jack as he moved among the other guests.

The two men kept their eyes on one another across the room. Jack sat with Gwen as she continued to dither on about an argument she had with Rhys. Tosh approached Ianto, offering him a piece of birthday cake. He accepted the cake and thanked her before she moved on to the next guest. Ianto glanced down at the cake before returning his gaze to Jack. When their eyes locked Ianto ran his index finger through the smooth, white, creamy icing on the cake he held. He lifted his covered finger up in front of his mouth. He paused briefly before sucking his finger between his lips. His cheeks hollowed as he slowly slid the finger in and out a few times before pulling the clean digit completely out. He was fairly certain he had accomplished his goal of driving Jack wild so he placed his plate on the table beside him and turned down the hall and disappeared behind a door.

Jack spoke without moving his eyes from his target. "Gwen, will you excuse me for a minute?"

He got up and went down the hall to find Ianto. As he passed the open door, Ianto reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him in. Their lips crashed together in a hungry kiss. Jack pulled back and looked at Ianto. "How's the cake?"

They both smiled wildly before slamming their lips together again. The two men were in Owen's office. They continued the frantic exchange between their tongues until Jack started kissing along Ianto's jaw, down the side of his neck. He whispered in Ianto's ear between kisses and licks. "Do you know the things I want to do to you?"

"I have a pretty good idea." With that, Ianto was tugging at Jack's shirt and trying to talk through the kisses. "Clothes...off...now."

Jack pulled away for a split second to pull his shirt over his head and immediately returned his mouth to Ianto's. While Ianto grabbed at the button and zip Jack toed off his shoes. Ianto slid his thumbs into the waistband of the trousers and boxers Jack was wearing and pushed them down his hips. Jack wiggled his arse and kicked his legs trying to assist with getting the garments off as quickly as possible. Once they were off Ianto pulled Jack over to the desk, pushing him up against it. They continued to suck and kiss and lick each other. Ianto pushed Jack back so he was lying down and started kissing down his neck to his chest and nipples. As his mouth assaulted Jack's left nipple he reached into his pocket and produced a bottle of lube. He continued to nibble and suck with his mouth as he covered his fingers with the lube. He moved to Jack's other nipple as his fingers lightly ran over Jack's hole. Jack was beginning to moan as he held Ianto's head to his chest. Ianto finally slid his finger into the tight hole and Jack let out a grunt. Ianto continued kissing and licking Jack's chest as he slid another finger in and pumped them in and out. Jack's need was building quickly.

"Come on Ianto. I need you." That was enough for Ianto. He pulled his fingers out and undid his own trousers. He slid them down his thighs and generously lubed his rigid cock. He grabbed Jack's legs and pushed them straight up in the air. Ianto wrapped his hands around Jack's thighs and pulled him closer to the edge of the desk. He lined his dripping cock up and pushed into Jack's tight warmth. Jack gasped in delight. Ianto quickly found a rhythm as his need grew too. Jack reached to his own cock to start stroking himself and Ianto slapped his hand away. Ianto's pace grew faster and his thrusts deeper. Jack was grunting and moaning at the feeling. After a few minutes Jack again brought his hand to his turgid member. Ianto again slapped it away.

"Not yet Jack." Jack was throbbing and dripping large amounts of pre-cum. He wasn't sure he would be able to wait.

"Fuck Ianto! You're driving me crazy!"

Ianto thrust hard and deep and began releasing his seed inside of Jack, thrusting with each spurt. Jack seized the opportunity and wrapped his had around his aching need. Ianto had jerked out the last of his load and gently slipped from Jack. Jack's legs fell over the edge of the desk. Ianto wrapped his hand around Jack's as it stroked and momentarily joined in before he leaned down to get a taste of Jack. His tongue teased the slit and Jack groaned. Ianto pulled Jack's hand away and his mouth completely engulfed Jack's rock hard cock. He worked his mouth up and down causing Jack to moan and groan even louder.

"Oh God! Ohhh, oh, oh, oh..." Jack's hips bucked against Ianto's mouth and he began shooting his warm essence into the back of Ianto's throat. Ianto continued to lap and lick until Jack's hips stilled.

Jack was gasping as Ianto pulled his mouth off with one last lick across the slit and leaned his body over Jack's to give him a soft, sweet kiss. He pulled back slightly and looked into Jack's eyes. "Thank you."

Jack smiled and returned. "Thank you." Before pulling Ianto into another searing kiss. They stood up and continued to softly kiss and caress each other.

"I think we better get back to the party." Jack slowly pulled away and started searching for his clothes. Ianto tucked himself away and fastened his trousers as Jack pulled his pants on. Ianto was running his fingers through his hair trying to make sure it wasn't too tousled when the door knob rattled. Jack pulled his shirt on and was bending over to put his shoes on when Ianto unlocked the door and the door pushed open to reveal Owen.

"Oh, hey Ianto." Then his eyes caught sight of Jack tying his shoes. "NO! No, no, no, no no! Geez you guys, not in my office!" He groaned.

The other two men smiled. Jack slapped his hand on Owen's shoulder. "We were just taking care of some business Owen."

Owen watched with a look of distain on his face and his head shaking as the other two left the room and returned to the party.

Ianto nudged Jack. "That was all your fault you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you hadn't gotten me all reved up before we came, I could have waited until we got home."

"Does that mean you don't want to do anything when we get home?"

Ianto got a devilish grin on his face. "I didn't say that..." And he walked away to talk to Mickey.

xoxoxoxoxox

A few days later at home, Jack went looking for Ianto.

"Hey Ianto." Jack came bounding into the office to find Ianto seated at the desk, staring blankly at the piece of paper in his hand. "Ianto?"

After getting no response, Jack took the paper from his hand. He scanned the paper. "Shit."


	29. CH 29 It's a Celebration

CH 29 It's a Celebration

"Shit!" Jack said again only this time instead of it sounding like impending doom, it sounded excited. He looked at Ianto with a smile lighting his eyes. "I'm a daddy. I'm a _daddy_ Ianto."

Ianto had no idea how to respond. His mind was racing with the implications of the news. Jack was moving around the room in an excited manner.

"Oh my God Ianto! I have a baby! I can't believe this. Wow." And he continued to pace around the room.

For the first time Ianto spoke hesitantly. "Jack, we don't know that you have a baby."

Jack stopped and looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean? This paper says I'm the father!"

Ianto started again. "Yes, but we don't know that it is a baby. Jack, you have been here for sixteen, seventeen years, right?"

"Yes." He responded, still not picking up what Ianto was implying.

"Well, maybe the child is grown and he or she is the one that sought the paternity test. There are a number of other situations I can think of as well. The point is we don't know who asked for the test, their motivation or how old the child is."

Jack slumped down into his chair as if he had collapsed from exhaustion. "Oh. Yeah. I guess we don't really know." He sat for a few minutes and looked up at his lover again. "But no matter the age, I'm still a father. That's something I wasn't sure I was ever going to have." His gaze hopeful for some assurance.

Ianto looked at him sympathetically, wanting to be happy for him but fearing that things may not turn up roses. Trying to hide his doubt from Jack, he put on a smile, crossed the room and sat down in Jack's lap. "Congratulations Jack." He gave him a kiss.

After a few minutes of sitting together Jack spoke, "Can we call that solicitor and find out who asked for the test?"

"Jack, I think it would be better to contact Harry Devonshire first. I know it may not be his area of the law, but I think he would be able to advise you on how to proceed."

"You are probably right as always, but I'm just really excited to meet my child."

"I know. I just don't want you to get hurt Jack. I mean, it may be a situation where the mother is just seeking financial assistance and does not want you in the child's life."

"Can't I go to court and get visits or something?"

"I don't know, probably, but that may take time. I'm sorry that I'm not sounding as excited as you about this, I'm just trying to prepare you in case things don't go as you want them to."

"I know Ianto and I appreciate it." Jack gave the Welshman a kiss.

Ianto got up and returned to his desk to call Harry's office to make an appointment. After hanging up he let Jack know that the soonest Harry could see them was tomorrow afternoon and if the other solicitor contacted him to refer him to Harry.

"Okay. Now that we have that sorted, I think we should go out tonight and celebrate your exciting news. What do you say I make a reservation at that French restaurant?"

Jack's face lit with a smile. "That's sounds great Ianto!"

Later that evening when they got to the restaurant they were seated at the best table in the place. Ianto had made arrangements to have a bottle of champagne at the table when they arrived. The waiter opened the bottle and poured them each a glass. Ianto raised his in a toast.

"To fatherhood."

Jack smiled and tipped his glass to Ianto's. "Fatherhood."

"Thank you for this Ianto. I can't tell you how excited I am!"

Ianto smirked. "I can tell."

"I mean, this has to be more nerve racking then when you know you are going to have a baby. If you know, you have time to prepare, think about things. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Do you have a preference?"

"No, I don't think so. I guess it kind of depends on how old the kid is. I'm not so sure I would be ready to deal with a teenage girl right now!"

"Awe yes, being thrown right in when she begins dating and all that rebellious stuff. That might be tough but I'm sure you can handle it."

"Oh Ianto, I hope that the mother is going to let me be a part of his life. What if it's like you said and they are only contacting me for financial support? I don't think I could stand not to be involved. What if the woman is married and the other man has been in the kid's life all along and they think of him as their father? Is it right for me to take that away?"

Ianto slid his hand across the table and clasped Jack's. "I'm sorry I mentioned that stuff Jack, I didn't do it to make you worry."

"I know but you could be right."

"Well let's hope I'm not…for once." He gave Jack a devilish grin and Jack laughed.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry about what I don't know. I should just focus on the happy news that I am a father."

"Here, here." Ianto raised his glass again.

"I wonder where they live? You said that solicitor was in Glasgow right?" Ianto nodded his head in assent. "I wonder if that is where they are."

"Could be."

"Glasgow's not that far for visits I guess. Or maybe they can come here to visit."

Jack continued to chat and theorize throughout dinner. Ianto just relaxed and enjoyed listening to Jack's excitement. He really did love the man in front of him and just wanted him to be happy.

When the bill finally came Jack looked up and stopped talking briefly. "I'm sorry Ianto. I've been going on and on the entire time. You are probably tired of listening to it."

Ianto again grasped Jack's hand. "I never get tired of listening to you. It makes me happy to know that you are so happy."

"I love you!"

When they got back to Jack's, he was still filled with excited energy. Ianto decided it would do Jack good to expend some of that energy and he knew just how they could do that…

xoxoxoxoxo

The following day seemed to drag on and on before the afternoon appointment with Harry Devonshire. Ianto was glad when it was time to go because Jack was beginning to get a little irritating.

When they arrived at the office Ianto took some time to explain the situation to Harry and provided him with the initial correspondence from Mr. Thompson as well as the test results from the lab. Before Harry had a chance to begin speaking, Jack was asking him questions.

"Can we find out who asked for the test? Or how old the child is? If it's a boy or a girl?"

"Jack, Jack. Slow down. The first step will be for me to contact the solicitor that requested the test. Once I speak to him I should have a lot more information and be able to determine our next step."

"Harry I want to be a part of this child's life no matter what. You have to make that happen."

"If I don't think I can handle things after I talk to the solicitor, I will ask one of my associates that specializes in the area to handle things. I will work on getting in touch with him and let you know as soon as I have some information."

"Okay Harry. Thanks."

The next couple of days were sheer torture for Jack. He was going crazy not knowing. Ianto tried to intervene as much as possible, but Jack was consumed. The day after they had met with Harry, Ianto scheduled Megan to come over and give Jack an extra-long massage in the morning. They had a business meeting in the afternoon and Ianto was hoping Jack would be able to focus.

They arrived at the meeting and met Owen outside. "Hey guys. You ready for this Jack? I've been working hard to get this for you so you better not cock it up."

"Nice to see you too Owen." Ianto said in a flat tone.

"Owen, I'm a father!" Jack sounded more like a kid on his birthday than the adult that he was.

"What?"

"Jack, you can tell Owen all about it _after_ the meeting. I don't want you to lose your focus."

"Right. Focus."

They entered the building and located the office where the meeting was being held. Ianto announced them to the receptionist and she asked them to be seated. A few minutes later the big mahogany doors opened and one of the producers greeted them.

Inside of the office were the two executive producers, another producer, and a couple of the writers. After introductions were made they sat down to talk about the details. The creator of the show was one of the executive producers and he had worked with Jack on another project previously. At that time he had talked to him about his concept and asked Jack if he would be interested in the role. Jack liked the concept and had told him that he would be interested if it were to happen. After that meeting the creator had further developed the character specifically with Jack in mind. The show was a detective type show but wouldn't only focus on the job, but the character's personal life as well. There would be some physicality for the role and Jack liked that. Jack had been sent a preliminary script some time ago for review, but at that time they still didn't have everything in line to start the series. They now had final approval and the financing was approved so they were ready to get started. The series would take place in Cardiff, so Jack would be able to be at home. This meeting was just to go over some details before contracts were sent to attorneys and signed.

Everything went very well and everyone was excited to get the project started.

They were in the lift on their way out when Owen spoke. "Now what's this about you being a father Jack?"

"Oooo, yes! I am a father Owen."

"Is that it? What are you a father to? A boy, a girl a new dog?" Owen replied sarcastically.

"Uhhh, I'm not sure."

Owen looked at him like he was completely barmy. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, I got an order for paternity testing and it confirmed that I am the father. I don't know yet if it is a boy or a girl, or even how old they are. I'm waiting for Harry to get back to me after talking to the solicitor that requested the test."

"So you aren't handing out cigars yet, eh? What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, it depends, but I want to know the child. I want to be a father to him or her no matter what the age."

"Where are they at?"

"I don't even know that for sure. The solicitor that sent the paternity request is in Glasgow, so I'm assuming that his client is there as well."

"Huh. Well, I guess congratulations. Let me know when you have some real news." With that Owen split off from Jack and Ianto and headed to his car.

Jack and Ianto got into the car. "That meeting went really well Jack. This sounds like a really good thing."

"Yeah. I'm excited. I like to do a lot of different things, but it will be nice to be able to stay home for a while and this sounds like a great project."

Ianto slid his hand around the back of Jack's neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Congratulations Cariad. Shall we go out for another celebratory dinner?"

"Mmmm. I would rather skip the dinner and go home for the other celebratory activities." He raised his brow and gave a wicked grin before kissing Ianto again.

So when they got home they skipped the dinner and got right to the rest of the celebrating.

Jack loved to undress Ianto. Sometimes it was fast and furious, others slow and sensual. Tonight was slow and sensual. Ianto had already taken off his jacket so Jack began unbuttoning his waistcoat. He slid the garment off and placed it on a chair near the bed. He then moved in close to Ianto. He slid his hands up his chest to his tie. He leaned in and began laying kisses along his jaw as his fingers gently loosened his tie. When the tie was loose, he slowly pulled it from around Ianto's neck as he backed away from him. He dropped the tie onto the chair with the waistcoat. His steps back to Ianto seemed almost predatory in their gait. Ianto's breath was becoming shallow in anticipation. Jack again moved in and started unbuttoning Ianto's shirt while sucking and kissing his neck. Ianto moaned and tilted his head back to allow Jack more access to his sensitive neck. When he reached Ianto's waistband he gentle tugged the tails of the shirt up and out before finishing with the buttons. He slid his hands up Ianto's chest to his shoulders and pushed the shirt off; his hands lingering and massaging Ianto's shoulders. Jack pressed a soft kiss to the beautiful pink lips before him as his hands ran down the firm arms. He got to work on the button and zip of the trousers but continued to kiss the welcoming mouth. Once the trousers were undone he slipped his hands into the briefs underneath and slid his hands down the strong thighs they covered. It not only revealed those amazing legs, but also the hardening arousal between them. Jack stood up and took Ianto's hand and led him over to the bed.

Ianto laid down on his side, propping himself up on an elbow to watch Jack. Jack slowly removed his own clothes as he had done Ianto's. He kept his eyes on his gorgeous Welshman as he disrobed. Ianto's eyes were fixed on his lover but his free hand found it's way between his legs to fondle and stroke himself as he enjoyed the show. Once Jack was divested of his clothing, he joined Ianto on the bed. They melted into one another and began a slow passionate kissing session. Lips and teeth and tongues sharing in the passion. Ianto's tongue moved along Jack's teeth as if he were counting them before the tongues rolled and grappled. At some point during the snog session their hands had moved down to gently explore each other's manhood.

Ianto pushed Jack onto his back and gave him another long, passionate kiss. He then moved his body around so they were facing opposite directions. Ianto rose to his hands and knees above Jack and straddled his body; his knees to either side of Jack's head and his hands on either side of his hips. They both eagerly got to work; lips, tongues, and mouths roaming over cock, balls and tight rings. Before long they were both sloppy wet and slick from pre-cum and saliva. Ianto gave one last lick to Jack's throbbing cock before slowly pulling his own from Jack's lips and moving further down his body. As he moved forward his wet cock drew a line down Jack's chest and stomach until it came into contact with Jack's. Jack pushed up on his elbows and watched Ianto's arse as it moved away from his face. "Damn Baby, you have a hot arse!" Jack gave it a slap and then gently kneaded the mound.

Ianto stopped and rubbed his cock against Jack's for several minutes. Not wanting to come too soon he stopped and moved down a little further. He raised himself up so that he was on his knees, still straddling Jack's hips. He reached behind him to take Jack's throbbing member in his hand. Jack watched in anticipation as Ianto's tight pink hole twitched, knowing what was to come. Ianto carefully guided Jack's manhood to his waiting opening. Once he felt the head against his hole he pushed down. He continued to push down until he could feel Jack's pubic hair pressed to his arse cheeks. Jack groaned at the sight. After a short pause, Ianto began sliding up and down on the stiff rod. He continued to move up and down and would occasionally move his hips in small circles, causing Jack's hard cock to hit his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Jack sat up so that his chest was pressed against Ianto's back. He wrapped one arm around Ianto's chest and kissed his back and shoulders while his other hand moved around to jack Ianto's shaft. He continued to kiss Ianto's back and shoulders, whispering between. "God I love you.." kiss "So hot." kiss "And tight." kiss "Amazing." kiss "Need you." kiss "So much." kiss "Always."

Jack's hot breath and sweet words were driving Ianto closer and closer. His speed increased as did the power of his thrusts down onto Jack's pulsating organ. "So close Ianto." Jack's hands slammed down on the bed beside him so he could push up into Ianto's heat as he slammed down. The orgasm hit Jack hard and his cock pumped his hot load into Ianto. Ianto's muscles contracted around Jack to milk every bit from him. He brought his arms back up and wrapped them back around Ianto. His hand brushed against Ianto's still rigid cock. He lifted Ianto off of his softening erection and turned him around to lay on his back. Jack's mouth quickly swallowed Ianto down to the base. Ianto was already on the edge so a few sucks and licks was all it took. Jack greedily swallowed every bit down. He moved to lay beside his lover. Ianto kissed him and looked in his eyes. "I love you so much Cariad."

"Me too Baby, so much." They drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Jack, it's Harry."

"Harry! So what have you got? Good news I hope?"

"Well, I have news, but I'm not sure if you are going to consider it good news."

"Come on Harry, give it to me."

"Well, I spoke to Fredrick Thompson and he confirmed that his client would be seeking child support. His client is Janet MacDonald. Do you remember her?"

"Honestly, no. Did he give you any other information on her like where she lived or how or when she met me?"

"No. He just wanted to set up the support."

"So at least we know that it is still a child and not a grown kid trying to get in touch with me. What do we do now?"

"We can agree to support in a specified amount or we can make them get an order for child support where Child Support Services will determine the amount based on an existing formula. Usually people try to come to some sort of agreement without any official intervention."

"I'm not agreeing to anything until I know the whole situation. I want to know everything about the child and I insist on being a part of the child's life before I will agree to any support."

"Jack, you know they can get an order for support that will have nothing to do with your involvement with the child."

"Let them. If they do, I expect you to petition the court on my behalf for some type of parental visitation or responsibility. Whatever it takes, I'm willing to do it."

"Okay Jack. Let me work on it."

It was only a few hours later when Harry called him back. "Jack, they want to set up a meeting."

"Do it."

"He suggested the day after tomorrow at his offices in Glasgow."

"Not a problem. I'll be there."

"Okay. I'll let him know we are on. I am also going to take one of my associates, Colin Church. He has a lot more experience with these matters than I do and I think it would be beneficial to have his expertise."

"Thanks Harry. Let me or Ianto know the details when you have them."


	30. CH 30 Congratulations!  It's a

CH 30 Congratulations! It's a …

Thursday morning found Jack, Ianto, Harry and Colin on a flight to Glasgow to meet with Fredrick Thompson. Jack was a bundle of nerves and excitement all rolled into one. Ianto did his best to keep him calm. He held his hand and rubbed circles with his thumb over the top. He tried to talk about anything that might distract Jack from the situation at hand.

Once in Glasgow they made their way to a hotel. Ianto had made reservations even though the meeting was scheduled for today and they could have caught a flight back to Cardiff afterwards. He figured that if Jack had an opportunity to see his child he would want to stay around at least for a few days. After getting settled the four men went to lunch. Colin and Harry went over what might happen at the meeting and what they needed to be prepared for.

They arrived at the solicitor's office early. Jack was bouncing off the walls. The receptionist offered them coffee and tea but they all declined. Several minutes later she got up again and approached the four men. "Right this way, gentlemen."

She led them into a large conference room. There wasn't anyone else inside. "Mr. Thompson will be right with you."

They sat down to wait but rose minutes later when a man entered the room. He introduced himself as Fredrick Thompson and Harry, Colin, Jack and Ianto introduced themselves as well. "Thank you for coming gentlemen. I'm hoping we can resolve this to everyone's satisfaction. My client had not anticipated that Mr. Harkness would be a part of the child's life so we were somewhat unprepared for your response. You realize, Mr. Harkness that whether you have contact with the child or not you are still responsible for financial support?

"Yes sir. But being a part of my child's life is very important to me. I am more than willing to work something out."

"Very well. I think we should handle the support issue first and then I will confer with my client about the rest. I feel it is in everyone's best interest to try and negotiate this amongst ourselves instead of involving the Child Support Agency."

Harry and Colin agreed. Before they could begin any further discussion, Jack spoke up. "Excuse me Mr. Thompson. I still don't know anything about the child. Can you at least tell me if it is a boy or a girl and how old they are?"

"Umm, yes, I suppose we can give you that information now. It is a girl and she is a little more than two weeks old."

A huge smile spread across Jack's face. Ianto squeezed his hand. Jack was so excited and happy with the news he completely lost focus of the conversation that was going on between the solicitors. He couldn't believe he had a baby daughter. He was in his own little world when he finally heard Harry repeating his name.

"Jack. Jack. I think we should discuss the offer before agreeing to anything."

"Yes, yes. Whatever you think is best."

"Mr. Thompson, can you give us a few minutes please?"

"Certainly. Just let Jessica know when you are ready." He turned and left the room.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto. "Ianto, we have a baby girl!"

Ianto hugged him back and gave him a kiss. "Congratulations Jack."

"Wow, I can't believe it! I can't wait to meet her."

"Jack, we need to talk about the support." Colin interrupted his celebration.

"Okay. You are the one that knows these things; do you see any problems with it?" 

"No. It should allow her to be more than comfortable."

"I want her to have the best of everything, not just be comfortable."

"I understand that Jack, but we don't want to give away the store. You can always do more and provide more beyond the agreement, but I think the amount we have discussed is reasonable."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you think. When can I meet her?"

"We'll ask." Colin went and let Jessica know they were ready. Mr. Thompson came in a few minutes later.

"Mr. Thompson I think we are in agreement about the support. If you want to have things drawn up we can get this taken care of. Also, Mr. Harkness would like to set a time to meet the child. Can we make those arrangements through you?"

"Yes, I actually spoke with Ms. MacDonald while I was out and she would be willing to come to the office tomorrow morning. We should have the other paperwork drawn up by then as well so we can take care of both."

"Oh, that's fantastic Mr. Thompson! Thank you!" Jack was over the moon. He was going to meet his baby daughter tomorrow. The next twenty-four hours couldn't pass quick enough.

When the group left the office, Harry and Colin returned to the hotel. Jack and Ianto went to find a place to get a drink. They settled into a booth at a pub. "Oh, Ianto, I can't believe it. I have a baby girl. I wonder if she will look like me?"

"Well if she is as gorgeous as you, you are going to have one hell of a job keeping the boys away."

Jack looked at Ianto with love. "I can't believe how great my life is right now. I have a new baby, by career is going fantastic, and I have you." He reached up and ran his fingers down Ianto's cheek. Normally Ianto wasn't big on PDA, but he leaned across the table and gave Jack a kiss. He too couldn't be happier with his life.

"So Janet must have been someone you hooked up with on the concert tour when I first started. That was a little over nine months ago."

"Yeah, probably. But you know how careful I am. I don't recall any condoms breaking. I guess it is just a miracle that was meant to be. Hey, remember my fortune cookie? It said I was going to witness a miracle. See Ianto, you need to put more stock in those things." Jack shook a finger at him.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Oh yes. That's why I didn't kiss any elephants on the lips that day."

Jack laughed and took Ianto's hands in his own. "How are you feeling about this?"

"I think it's brilliant Jack. I love seeing you so happy. You deserve every bit of it. You are going to be a fantastic father."

"How do you feel about being a father?"

Ianto paused. "Umm, I'm not."

Jack squeezed Ianto's hands. "You are just much her father as I am Ianto. I mean, I know biologically I am her father, but _we_ are together, so _we _are her parents. You will be just as much a part of her life as I am. I want us to do this together."

Ianto felt overwhelmed with emotion. "You mean it Jack?"

"Oh Ianto, yes, yes."

Ianto again leaned across the table and kissed Jack. This time the kiss lingered until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "You boys need anything else?"

Without taking his eyes off Ianto, Jack responded. "No, we're good."

They sat for a bit longer talking. "Should we get her a present?" Jack queried.

"Well, she won't really know even if we do, but I think it would be nice to bring her a teddy bear or something."

"Fantastic. Let's go shopping!"

Their shopping trip yielded an adorable pink teddy bear. Ianto also suggested they get a gift for Janet, to create an atmosphere of goodwill more than anything, so they did. They enjoyed a simple dinner out before returning to the hotel. They spent the evening snuggled together talking about their daughter. When they finally retired to the bed they both were filled with wanton need and made love late into the night.

Jack, Ianto, Harry and Colin met up for breakfast before taking a cab to Mr. Thompson's office. By the time they arrived at the office the lovers were both very anxious. Jessica led the four men into the same conference room they had been in the previous day. They all sat waiting, no words being spoken. After several minutes the doors opened again and the four men stood up.

A buxom blonde walked towards Jack. The minute Jack saw her he was completely and totally in love. He knew that he would do anything she asked until the day he died. He had never seen anything so beautifully amazing in his life.

"Hi Jack. Meet your daughter, Gillian Lyndsey Harkness. I call her Lily."

Jack was in a trance as she placed the small bundle in his arms. He was completely speechless. She had the same sparkling blue eyes as her daddy. The soft wisps of hair on her head were a very light blond. And she was nothing less than perfect.

Ianto stood with his arm around Jack's waist and his chin resting on his shoulder. Ianto spoke, breaking Jack's reverie. "She's beautiful Jack."

Jack looked up at the man he loved with a blissful smile. "Isn't she?"

They stood staring at her for several minutes. Finally Ianto pulled out his mobile and snapped several photos of Jack and Lily. "Come here Ianto. Colin, will you take a photo of the three of us?"

They continued to sit entranced by the little bundle while in the background the solicitors were discussing the support and potential visitation. They watched as her little arms jerked about, as her mouth formed into an "O" when she yawned, and how her head turned towards one of them when they spoke. Ianto also took a turn holding her. When he kissed her on the forehead he noticed the fresh, clean "baby" smell. After a bit her arm and leg movements increased and her tiny face started turning bright red as she began to cry. Ianto was trying to sooth her when Janet came over holding a bottle. "She is probably getting hungry. Would you like to feed her?"

Ianto nodded and took the bottle. When he pressed it to her lips her crying ceased and her movements calmed as she took the nipple into her mouth. Her eyes fell closed as she nursed the bottle. She looked so peaceful and serene. Ianto was relishing the moment. Jack too sat contentedly and watched his Welshman and his daughter. She drifted off to sleep and Ianto removed the bottle from her mouth.

Colin and Harry had reviewed everything with Mr. Thompson and were ready for Jack to sign off. "Okay Jack, everything here seems to be in order. We can get this taken care of."

Jack signed all of the necessary documents. When he was done, address all of the solicitors. "What about visitation? Do we need to do something formal for that as well?"

Colin spoke. "Well, if you all can come to an amicable solution without formal intervention that would be best. If not, we can always negotiate something."

Thompson interjected. "Yes, coming to an agreement amongst yourselves would be the way to go if possible. Janet, how do you feel about sitting down with Jack and talking about this?"

"Oh, that would be fine!" She turned to Jack. "Why don't we go to lunch and talk things over?"

"That would be great."

They all agreed that after they had spent some time together if they couldn't come to a mutual agreement that they would meet again the next day to try some formal mediation. Jack, Ianto, Janet and Lily went to a nearby restaurant to eat and talk things over.

They got settled at their table and Lily continued to sleep in her carrier stroller. After some general pleasantries were exchanged they moved to the heart of the discussion. "So Janet, I didn't realize we had a, uh, failure with the protection. Not that I'm complaining about the beautiful result." He glanced at the sleeping cherub.

"Oh. No, we didn't."

Jack and Ianto looked at her confused. "Sorry?"

"Well, I inseminated myself with the contents of the condoms." She stated matter of fact.

"Excuse me?" Jack's tone was incredulous and Ianto's hand was gripping Jack's thigh in shock.

"Yeah, see I decided I was ready to have a baby; you know, that old biological clock deal; and I don't have a boyfriend. I wanted to be selective; you know; good looks, talent, and intelligence but I also wanted someone I knew would be able to support a child financially. And I couldn't imagine anyone better. Christ, look at you! You're perfect so I knew our child would be too. So I researched self-insemination and discovered that it is actually quite easy. I brought a syringe in by handbag so that I would be ready. Then after each time you filled a condom I took it with me into the bathroom and filled up the syringe and inseminated myself. As much as I shot up there it was unlikely to fail. You are one heck of a producer!" She giddily replied.

Jack and Ianto sat gapping in stunned silence as she rambled on. They couldn't possibly be hearing this correctly; she had intentionally gotten pregnant by shooting his semen up her slit because he was good looking and could give her money for support. Fucking incredible.

She had stopped talking and was eating her lunch as if all this was as normal as normal can be. Jack took a few minutes to wrap his head around what he had heard and Ianto's face was flushed in anger. Jack finally spoke. "So what if it hadn't worked?"

"Oh, well I wasn't sure it had until you had the paternity test. You were my first choice, but I had to have a back-up plan. I did the same with a couple of other blokes, but your little swimmers won the race!"

Jack was still having a difficult time processing this and Ianto still sat in a raging silence. Jack decided a change in topic might be the best way to go. "Janet, have you always lived in Glasgow?"

"No, I've moved around a fair bit but I've been here for about five years."

"So what are your thoughts on how we might both be able to have time with Lily? I am definitely willing to come here to see her if necessary."

"You would come all the way up here to see her?"

"Absolutely. I want to be part of her life. If I have to come here, I will as often as I can. I guess I'm lucky with the work that I do that I have so much flexibility."

She considered what Jack had said before speaking again. "Well, if I had the ability _financially_, I would move to Cardiff so it would be easier. But I'm not really sure I can do that on my own." She let the statement just kind of float.

After a few minutes Jack spoke again. "So if you had additional financial support you would move to Cardiff?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Jack looked at Ianto and Ianto knew what Jack was thinking. Janet stood. "Will you excuse me for a minute? I need to visit the loo."

As soon as she left Ianto started. "Jack, I don't think it's a good idea."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"That we could help her financially so that she could come to Cardiff."

"Well, yeah. We would be able to be around Lily all of the time."

"Jack, the woman is completely loony. First, she inseminates herself without even consulting you or thinking of the consequences, now she is essentially making a financial deal with you to spend time with your own child. How does that even make sense? The more involved you are the less you should have to pay. What kind of a person extorts money from their child's parent just so they can spend time with them? It's despicable! She's more of a monster than a mother!"

"Ianto, I know she doesn't seem to be the smartest, most stable person around, but isn't that all the more reason to do whatever we can to be around Lily more? I mean, at least that way we know what's going on and we can intervene if necessary."

Ianto sighed heavily. "I don't know Jack. I think we need a little time to sort this."

"Okay, why don't we see if we can take Lily with us for the afternoon so we can talk about it privately?"

Ianto agreed and Jack made the proposal to Janet when she returned. She was fine with it and said she would meet them at their hotel at seven. She had everything Lily would need in the diaper bag and handed it over to Jack. She leaned in and kissed Jack on the mouth before she left. Ianto couldn't believe this woman!

It was a gorgeous day outside so they decided to take a walk and talk. Ianto pushed the stroller along as they talked. At one point Jack noticed Lily had woken up. "Hello beautiful!" As soon as she heard his voice her little arms and legs wiggled around. He reached down and picked her up, placing a kiss on the top of her head. They continued to walk along while he cradled her in his arms. When they reached a bench they stopped and sat. Jack cooed and talked to her as he changed her nappy.

"Jack, did you see that? I think she smiled at you!" Ianto stated excitedly. They both continued to coo and fawn over her, forgetting their conversation. The infant was moved to lie in Ianto's lap. Jack's arm went around Ianto's shoulder as they both continued to watch her every move. Jack stuck his finger out and her little fingers wrapped around it. They were lost in their own little world.

A woman passing by stopped. "Oh, isn't she adorable! You make such a lovely family!" And she carried on. Ianto and Jack looked at one another and smiled. This was good!

They eventually found their way back to their hotel. Lily had taken another bottle and was sleeping again. They put her in the middle of the big king sized bed and lay on either side of her, propped up on elbows. They had come to an agreement on what to do after much discussion. They just wanted to run it by Harry and Colin before they said anything to Janet.


	31. CH 31 Home

CH 31 Home

After speaking with Harry and Colin and getting their feedback, Jack and Ianto proceeded with their plan. They offered to pay all moving expenses and half of the cost per month for a flat in Cardiff in addition to the previously agreed to child support. Ianto would return to Cardiff and get the guest room set up for them on a temporary basis until they were able to locate a suitable flat. Jack would stay for a few days to help her with getting everything packed and ready and then bring them back to Cardiff with him. Colin had explained that it would be best if they could get her to agree to everything without involving Mr. Thompson for potential future custody issues. He was sympathetic to Jack and Ianto's contention that she was a nutter, but her behavior thus far was not significant enough for any court to award custody to them. Doing things this way they could establish that they brought them to Cardiff and assisted with their living arrangements so they could be a part of Lily's life and to make sure Lily was receiving proper care. The fact that they were doing this voluntarily and not because of some contracted agreement would bode well for them in the event that they did seek custody in the future. The bottom line to Jack and Ianto was that they wanted Lily in their lives and wanted her to be safe; money meant nothing compared to that.

Janet agreed to the arrangement with little convincing. It really seemed like all she cared about was being financially supported.

So Ianto headed back and Jack stayed. Jack went with Janet to her flat so he could look after Lily while Janet packed her things. Jack was having a wonderful time bonding with Lily. Janet invited him to stay for dinner and he agreed. While they were eating Ianto called Jack.

"Hey Ianto. How are things going there?"

"Everthing is fine. Tomorrow Tosh is going to go shopping with me to get some of the baby basics we will need. How about you? "

"I've spent most of the day here at Janet's flat watching Lily while Janet packed. We were just having some dinner."

"Uhhh, okay. Anything specific you need me to get?"

"Not that I can think of. See you in a couple of days."

"Yeah."

"Love you Ianto."

"Me too Jack."

The following day Jack took Lily with him because the movers were going to be packing everything onto the truck and it was going to be chaotic at Janet's flat. Jack took her for a walk in the park. He was getting a lot of attention from the ladies who were going on about his adorable daughter. He could tell that a lot of them were more interested in him than Lily, but Jack always knew how to work a crowd and handled it with aplomb.

Throughout the day he sent several pictures of her to Ianto.

xoxoxoxoxo

Ianto had picked up Tosh and Connor and they were making their way around the Tesco to pick up the baby essentials. Ianto filled Tosh in on the whole story while they shopped.

"…Anyway, she is completely out of her tree. Who would just get pregnant like that?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised. They are called '_sperm bandits_.' I read an article about it. Women who want to have a baby but don't have a steady guy or they don't want to pay a sperm bank. They find good looking, intelligent guys with money and try to get them to have unprotected sex. I guess she went a little more to the extreme with the self-insemination, but they're out there! People do some crazy things."

"Yeah, well she is definitely crazy. But Lily is perfect Tosh. She has Jack's beautiful blue eyes and a cute little button nose. I can't wait for you to meet her. Here, Jack sent me these pictures of her. They don't even do her justice though."

Tosh took note of how Ianto's tone changed when he talked of the baby. She could see that he simply adored her. "She's beautiful Ianto! We will have to have a baby shower or a welcome party or something when she gets here. I'm sure everyone will want to meet her."

"As long as we don't have to have Janet there. That woman is nothing but trouble. I couldn't believe when I called Jack last night that he was having dinner with her."

"I'm sure he is just trying to be with Lily as much as he can, Ianto."

"I guess. But the other day she kissed him right in front of me!"

"Ianto, that's just one more sign that's she's as crazy as you said."

They finished up their shopping trip and Ianto took Tosh and Connor home.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack had a lovely day with Lily and was back at his hotel waiting for Janet to come pick her up. She finally arrived around eight. Jack had just finished giving her a bottle but she was fussing. He put her up on his shoulder and was patting her back. "Why don't I take her for a little walk? Maybe that will help settle her."

Janet sat on the edge of the bed. "Okay. I'll just wait here. I'm knackered from all the packing."

Jack went downstairs and strolled around, trying to sooth Lily. After several minutes she burped and that seemed to make her happy but Jack didn't want to let her go so he kept walking around with her. When he finally returned to his suite he found Janet asleep on the bed. He figured there was no reason to disturb her so he lay down on the sofa with Lily lying on his chest and he drifted off to sleep.

The next day was their last day in Glasgow. Janet had to take care of the last of her business. Colin had instructed Jack to make sure they went to register Lily's birth and they also signed a Parental Responsibilities and Rights Agreement. Janet had listed Jack as the father on the birth certificate so it was not a problem to get. After taking care of all the business and paperwork, Jack returned to the hotel to prepare to go home. He was going by to pick up Janet and Lily the following afternoon for the airport.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ianto waited anxiously at the airport for the plane from Glasgow. He was glad Jack was coming home but he wasn't so sure about having Janet around. She and Jack had already been together far too much as far as he was concerned. When he finally spotted them coming down the corridor, he saw that Jack was carrying Lily and Jack and Janet were laughing and chatting like they were BFF's. That immediately got his ire up.

"Ianto!" Jack gave him a quick peck.

Ianto kissed the top of Lily's head. "Welcome home."

Ianto had the bags brought round and he got the car. After securing Lily's car seat in the back, Jack slid into the back as well with Janet. Ianto did a double take in the mirror. _Are you kidding me? _He tried to brush it off. "So shall we get take away, or would you like to eat at a restaurant?"

"Let's just eat out."

They went to a small place near Jack's. Lily was ready to eat too so Ianto gave her a bottle while they sat. After everyone had their fill they headed to the house. Lily fell asleep on the drive. When they got in, Ianto started. "We have everything set up for you and Lily in the guest room. If you want to come with me I will show you."

Janet followed Ianto up the stairs with Jack following behind carrying a sleeping Lily in his arms.

"Oh, this is wonderful! Thank you."

"It's just until we can get you settled in a place of your own but I hope it will do until then." Jack explained.

"Yes, this will be fine."

Jack walked over to the cradle and placed the sleeping infant inside. He covered her with a blanket and gently ran his fingertips over her soft hair. A look of sheer bliss adorned his face. He finally pulled himself away and exited the room with Ianto.

They went downstairs. Jack pulled Ianto into a slow, passionate kiss. Ianto returned the kiss. Jack's hands were running up and down Ianto's back. It had only been a few days but Jack had missed Ianto immensely. Jack's body was responding to being back in his arms once more. The kissing and caressing was increasing in passion and Jack moved his mouth to Ianto's neck. Between kisses he spoke. "Mmmm. I missed you so much Baby. Why don't we call it a night and go to bed early?"

Ianto was enjoying Jack's lips on his neck; he always knew just where to go to make Ianto crazy. But he had decided to go home to his flat. Jack had his new family here now and he didn't need Ianto in the way of that. Not that he really wanted to be at the flat; it was still really difficult and emotional for him to be there but he didn't want to interfere with Jack's new life, he obviously was getting on well with Janet and they seemed to be a happy little family.

"Ahhh. I need to go home Jack."

That stopped Jack's movement cold. He pulled back and looked at Ianto, not sure that he had heard him correctly. "What?"

Ianto repeated what he had said. "I need to get home."

Jack was baffled by what he was hearing. "Ianto, why? What's going on?"

Ianto didn't look up at Jack as he responded. "Nothing. I just don't want to get in the way of you and your family."

Jack put his hand under Ianto's chin and tipped his head up so that he could look him in the eye. "Ianto, where is this coming from?"

Ianto pulled his head away. "It's nothing. Can we just talk about it tomorrow?"

Jack again slipped his fingers under his chin and turned his head to look at him. "No. I want to talk about this now." He took Ianto by the hand and led him over to the sofa. "I've obviously done something to upset you. Please talk to me Ianto."

Ianto paused for some time but eventually spoke. "It's okay if you want to be with Janet and Lily Jack. I understand. You make a beautiful family."

Jack was still flummoxed by what Ianto was saying. "Why would you think I had any interest in being with that nutcase Janet?"

Ianto looked at him like he was stupid. "Well, pfff. You were obviously attracted to her; you've had a baby with her Jack."

"Hold on Ianto. That's not fair. You know that I had no interest in more than a one night stand when I hooked up with her. It was about getting my rocks off, not having a relationship." Jack was teetering between being mad and being desperate to make Ianto understand.

"Well, you all sounded pretty cozy when I called up to your hotel yesterday and you sure seem to be getting on well tonight."

Now Jack was really confused. "Ianto, what are you talking about?"

"I called early yesterday morning and Janet answered your mobile. It was obvious she was just waking up and she said you were in the shower."

Jack sighed. "She didn't tell me you called."

"So I'm right?" Ianto snarled in an incredulous tone.

"Well, sort of. She had just woken up and I was in the shower but nothing went on between us."

"Then why was she asleep in your hotel room Jack?"

"The evening before, she had come to pick Lily up from me. When she got there Lily was being really fussy and I asked if I could take her for a walk to calm her down. I was gone longer than I had intended because it felt so wonderful just to hold her. When I got back to the room, Janet was asleep on the bed. I didn't see any reason to wake her so I just slept on the sofa, holding Lily."

They sat looking at each other for several minutes before Jack spoke again. "Ianto have I ever given you any reason not to trust me?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why are you doubting us? Ianto I love you more than anyone and I would never do anything to hurt you. I want you and only you. I'm just trying to be accommodating to Janet because I want to be able to have Lily in my life; in _our_ lives. I need you now more than ever."

Ianto sat staring into Jack's eyes and he knew what Jack was saying was true. He wasn't sure why he sometimes doubted his relationship with Jack. Maybe it was because he couldn't believe that anyone as amazing as Jack could fall for him, and maybe he sometimes felt a little guilty and didn't feel like he deserved to have this. Whatever it was, he was going to try and not let it get the best of him anymore. He leaned forward and kissed Jack. "Thank you Jack."

Jack looked at him puzzled. "For what?"

"For loving me and putting up with my shit." He gave Jack a shy smile.

Jack pulled him back in for another kiss. "So, since we are talking about it; why don't you get rid of the flat and just move in here completely? I don't want to ever spend another night without you."

That led to more kissing and an urgency to get up to the bedroom. But that night their love making was slow and passionate. It was more about emotion than the physical need. The strange thing about that was that when they reached orgasm it was one of the most powerful they had ever experienced. They lay wrapped in one another's embrace, Ianto's manhood still buried deep inside of Jack. He began to pull out and Jack tightened his grip around him.

"Mmmm. Not yet Ianto. It feels so good with you filling me up; it makes it feel like you are a part of me."

Ianto placed a soft kiss to Jack's lips. "I _am_ a part of you Cariad."


	32. CH 32 Lullaby

CH 32 Lullaby

Jack, Ianto and Janet decided that while Janet was living with them they would alternate days for responsibility of Lily; Jack and Ianto would take one day, Janet would take the next. It seemed like a workable plan for the time being. Once Janet was in her own place, they would renegotiate the schedule.

Today was Jack and Ianto's day. There were errands that Ianto needed to take care of so Jack stayed home with Lily. He spent every minute holding the little cherub. He fed her, changed her, and just held her while she slept. He knew he should be working on going over his lines for the new show, but he was enraptured with his little miracle and his heart swelled just watching her sleep. And although the circumstance of how she came to be was definitely not ideal, he was ecstatic to have her in his life.

When Ianto returned he found Jack sitting in their newly acquired rocking chair looking lovingly at their sleeping daughter. Jack heard Ianto come in and rose from the chair. "Let me go put her down and I will give you a hand with the shopping."

After putting Lily in her cradle Jack returned downstairs to help Ianto. He pulled him into a kiss. "Get everything accomplished that you wanted?"

"Yeah. How was Lily?"

"A perfect angel of course. I have to confess that I didn't getting any work done because I couldn't pull myself away from her. Isn't she amazing Ianto?"

"Yes. She might even be more perfect than her father." The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk.

"I think there's little question of that." Jack smiled back at his Welshman.

Ianto and Jack were putting the dry cleaning in the wardrobe when Lily began crying loudly. "I've got her." Jack left the bedroom to go to Lily. He picked her up from her cradle to soothe her. He held her to his chest and began to sing to her. She immediately calmed. Ianto stood in the doorway admiring his lover; not only for his singing ability but for the wonderful father he was becoming. He sidled up to Jack and placed his hand on his shoulder. Jack smiled up at him in contentment.

The rest of the evening was spent quietly around the house. Ianto took some time with Lily so that Jack could spend some time on his work. Ianto considered how easy it was to slip into such comfort with their domesticity. He knew he had never been happier and knew that being with Jack was the right thing for him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was a little after seven in the morning and Ianto was in the kitchen preparing coffee. He heard Lily begin to cry and some movement upstairs. Within a few minutes Janet appeared in the kitchen with a crying Lily.

"Can I give you a hand Janet?" Ianto inquired.

"Oh, that would be great Ianto. I was out late at the club and I'm completely buggered." With that she handed Lily to Ianto and walked away.

Ianto stood dumbfounded holding a still crying Lily. He certainly hadn't meant that Janet could just leave her with him. He began preparing her bottle as he tried to sooth her. "It's okay Del. I'll have you something in a minute."

He finished preparing the bottle and took her into the lounge to feed her. He sat on the sofa and gave her the bottle. "Is that better? Look at those pretty eyes, just like your daddy. You are a lucky little girl because your daddy is a very special man and he loves you very much. I love you too Del."

Jack stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to his lover talk to their daughter. It made his heart swell to hear the words. He came up behind Ianto and placed his hands on his shoulders as he leaned in by his ear. "Good morning."

Ianto turned his head to see him and he gave him a gentle kiss. "Morning. Did you want to feed her?"

"No. You look good with her." Jack rounded the sofa and sat beside them. He wrapped an arm around Ianto's shoulders as he watched the little cherub suckle on the bottle. "What was that you called her, Del?"

"Uh huh."

"What does it mean?"

"Pretty; like my pretty one or my little pretty."

"That's sweet. I like it."

After she finished her bottle the two men just sat watching her for some time. Ianto finally spoke again. "Coffee's ready."

They went to the kitchen and Jack poured Ianto and himself a cup. "How come you have her?"

"She woke up to eat and Janet brought her down to get her bottle. I asked her if I could help and she handed her off and left. I was just intending to make the bottle for her but apparently that wasn't clear to Janet."

"Oh, sorry Ianto."

"You've nothing to be sorry for. Besides I would rather she was with one of us anyway." 

"I'm definitely with you on that."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack was beginning his new show the next day so Ianto had planned a nice dinner out for the two of them. They went to one of their favorite Italian restaurants. Ianto ordered a nice bottle of wine and they waited for their meal. The conversation seemed to find its way back to Lily frequently. The two new fathers were definitely enamoured with the new addition. After they finished their meal, Ianto handed Jack a small wrapped package.

Jack looked surprised. "What's this?" 

"Just a little something for you to have at your new job."

Jack's smile lit his face as he unwrapped the gift. Lifting the lid off of the box he found a silver double photo frame. On one side was the picture of Ianto and Jack the night they met and on the other side was the picture of Jack, Ianto and Lily on the day they met her. "It's beautiful Ianto. Thank you."

"I thought you could keep it in your dressing trailer."

"I will. It's wonderful. I love you." He squeezed Ianto's hand across the table.

They returned home after dinner and relaxed. "I know I'm not Megan, but how about I give you a massage?"

"Like I would ever refuse having your hands all over my body!" Jack jumped up from the sofa and grabbed Ianto's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Ianto lit a few candles and retrieved some baby oil from the ensuite. Jack had started to undress, kicking his shoes off. Ianto stopped him before he got any further. "I'll do that."

Ianto stood in front of Jack and slid his hands under Jack's shirt and up his chest. Jack raised his hands and Ianto pulled the shirt up and over his head. His hands then went to the waistband; popping the button and lowering the zip. His hands wrapped around Jack's waist and slid under the trousers and briefs to cup his butt. He gently kneaded the mounds as he leaned forward and tenderly kissed his lips. Just as the kiss began to heat up he pulled away and his hands moved around to Jack's hips and he pushed the garments down his legs. Ianto was careful not to touch or brush any of Jack's more sensitive areas. Once the clothes were off, Ianto had Jack lie down on the bed on his stomach. Ianto stripped down to his briefs before getting onto the bed. He straddled Jack, sitting across his lower back. He started with Jack's head and neck. Running his hands through Jack's hair and gently kneading his scalp with his strong fingers. He continued to squeeze and massage from the base of his skull down his neck. Jack was beginning to make soft sounds of appreciation and relaxation.

Ianto grabbed the baby oil and squeezed a generous amount into his hands. He rubbed them together before applying them to Jack's shoulders. His fingers squeezed a little harder and dug a little deeper now that he was to the strong muscles of Jack's torso. He continued to work the muscles until he could feel the tension releasing. He then worked down his arms, one at a time. Each time he reached Jack's hand he lifted it and laid a kiss to the palm. Ianto picked up the oil again and squirted it directly onto Jack's back. He then applied his hands with long, stroking motions up and down. He worked his thumbs up and down Jack's spine and over his lower back. Ianto raised himself up and moved further down Jack's legs. He gave the legs the same attention he had given to the rest of him. When he finished with the second foot he moved back up Jack's legs. His hands caressed and cupped the firm globes of Jack's ass. He gradually increased the pressure as he kneaded and squeezed. Ianto leaned forward and placed several soft kisses on the cheeks before grasping them and parting them. He ran his tongue from the top of the cleft to the tight, pink pucker before blowing over the wet trail. Jack moaned at the sensation.

Knowing how much pleasure he was able to give Jack made him hot himself and he and to refocus on the task at hand. He again dipped his head in, kissing and licking around and over the hole. His tongue continued to lick and probe, giving Jack a thorough rimming. He sensed Jack becoming more and more aroused and decided he had better move on or he was just going to increase Jack's tension instead of reducing it. He rolled Jack over onto his back and was greeted by Jack's throbbing erection. He maneuvered around the obstacle and moved up to kiss Jack. Jack automatically wrapped his arms around the other man. Ianto gently pulled them away and placed them back alongside Jack's prone form. He gave him a few more kisses and playfully bit his lip as he pulled away before his hands went back to work on the strong shoulders. Moving his hands down to the well-formed pecs, he continued his ministrations. After massaging for a few minutes his thumbs and fingers closed around the hardening nubs. He squeezed and tweaked, resulting in a deep groan from Jack. The action also caused Jack's cock to jump in approval. Ianto softly pulled his fingers down Jack's abs, causing them to ripple reflexively. Pushing Jack's legs apart Ianto settled between. He wrapped one hand around the base of Jack's cock. Leaning down he ran his tongue around the ridge of the head and then over the slit.

Jack's breathing was getting deeper and rougher. Ianto's other hand cupped Jack's balls and squeezed and massaged. Taking the head into his mouth again his tongue licked and swirled. He pulled his mouth off with a "plop," again causing Jack to groan. Ianto ran his tongue up and down the sides and underneath, randomly placing kisses as well. He extended his middle finger of the hand that was massaging Jack's balls and rubbed it against Jack's perineum. By this time Jack was leaking precum steadily and Ianto was taking every drop. He slid his mouth down over the fountain and slowly moved it up and down while his hand again grabbed the bottle of oil. He lifted up and squirted some into the hand that cupped Jack's sack. He slid the well lubed fingers back towards Jack's entrance and gently slipped in a finger. He stroked a few times before adding a second. His fingers located Jack's prostate and began softly massaging it as his mouth slid down to the base of Jack's cock. His nose was pushed into Jack's pubic hair and Ianto deeply inhaled his musky, masculine scent. He began to increase the pressure on Jack's prostate while increasing his tongue's tempo as well.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh...Mmmmmmmm...so good...love you baby." Jack's hips were rising and falling in steady rhythm with Ianto's mouth. Ianto felt Jack's balls begin to pull up so he took Jack as far down his throat as he could, swallowing around the throbbing member. Jack's cock shot his hot load into Ianto's throat as he continued to massage him inside. As the waves subsided he pulled his mouth to the tip, continuing to suck. He slowly eased his fingers out and kissed the tip of Jack's cock before moving up to lie beside him. Jack's arm wrapped around his shoulder and Ianto nuzzled into Jack's neck. Jack kissed the top of his head several times.

"I think I need to set a meeting with Megan."

Ianto looked up at Jack with concern. "Why, did I hurt something?" 

Jack gave a little laugh. "No, but she has never massaged some of the things you did so she must not know what she's doing."

Ianto lifted his head and gave Jack a kiss. "I can show her what to do if you would like."

Jack kissed him back. "On second thought, maybe I'll just let you give me those special massages."

"Oh, I don't think you can afford my services." He grinned before moving in to kiss Jack again. The kiss lingered and led to more. After several minutes Ianto reluctantly pulled away. "You have a big day tomorrow; time to get some sleep."

Jack brought his hand up to Ianto's cheek and looked deep into his eyes. "God I love you." He continued to just look into the eyes of his lover, hoping the other man knew the depth of his feelings. After several minutes he gave him one last kiss before rolling onto his side and pressing his back into Ianto's chest.


	33. CH 33 What Goes Around, Comes Around

CH 33 What Goes Around, Comes Around

When Jack returned home from his first day on the set of his new show he was bursting with excitement. "It was fantastic Ianto! The crew, the directors, the producers, the actors, the whole lot are great. The writing is really good too. I think people are really going to respond to this series. It really seems to hit on so many different levels; I don't see how it won't succeed."

"With you in the lead, I know it will succeed too." Ianto wrapped his arms around his spirited partner and gave him a deep kiss. Jack kissed him back; pulling their bodies tightly together.

"I did miss having you around though. You know it is okay if you come to the set. I can always use your… assistance." Jack's hands squeezed Ianto's bum with his last sentence.

"Hmmm. I don't really think the set would be the appropriate place for that type of assistance. Besides, I would just be in the way if I was there. They have wardrobe people and make-up people and food people and people to take care of everything you will ever need while you are there. I need to be here with Lily."

Jack gave a playful pout. "Oh, okay. But I would like you to come sometime to meet everyone. You can bring Lily down so I can show the two of you off."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

A few days later Jack and Ianto talked as they cleaned up after breakfast. "Jack, I have to go over to Tosh and Owen's this morning. Owen and I are working on the tour for the fall and Tosh and I are going to work on a little get together to welcome Lily. You okay with her this morning?"

"Yeah. I think I am going to do some work in the garden and she can watch."

"Okay. I'll call you when I'm done. If you need anything give me a call." He placed a soft kiss atop Lily's head and a deep one to Jack's lips before heading out.

Jack dressed Lily and went out to the garden. He placed her in her stroller where she could see him as he worked. "What do you think Lily? Should we put the mums here and the daffodils on the other side?" The little girl seemed to watch his every move. Every once in a while he would go closer to talk to her and she would smile and wiggle her arms and legs around. After getting all of the flowers planted he picked her up and went inside. He changed her nappy and washed his hands before making her a bottle. Before she had finished the bottle she was sound asleep. Jack placed her in her cradle and went to take a shower.

He stood with his face in the stream of water, enjoying the warmth. He felt a soapy sponge begin caressing his back. "Mmmm, that feels good Ianto."

Jack turned around only to see Janet standing in the shower with him. Instinctively his hands went down to cover his manhood. "JANET! What are you doing?"

"I just thought you might need a hand." She reached forward and ran her hands up Jack's chest. Jack grabbed her wrists and pushed her away.

"You need to get a towel and get out of here. I don't know what made you think this was okay but it is definitely _not_ okay. I am in a relationship with Ianto."

"Come on Jack. It's just a little fun. I know you like fun."

Jack had turned the water off and wrapped a towel around himself and was holding one out in front of Janet. "Not with you. Get out."

Janet sighed and took the towel before slowly walking out.

It took Jack several minutes to compose himself. Once he had calmed down a bit he dressed and went downstairs. He was going to have to check with Ianto to see what the status was of getting Janet her own place.

He was sitting in the office answering some e-mail when Ianto returned. Ianto come into the office and gave him a quick kiss. Jack grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into his lap. "Hi baby. Did you get lots of work done?"

"Yup. We set up a brutal schedule for your tour; we don't want you getting soft now that you are a big television star."

Jack thrust his hips up into Ianto. "With you around, I don't think there is ever any chance of me going soft."

Ianto leaned in for another kiss, running his tongue along Jack's bottom lip. His lips parted and their tongues tangled. Hands began caressing and the kissing was turning quite passionate when a little cry interrupted them. "Mmmm. Don't forget where we were and I'll be back."

Ianto went and got Lily and changed her before returning to the office. "Hey Ianto, what's the status of getting Janet her own place?"

"To be honest, I haven't had much time to work on it. Why, is there a problem?"

Jack hesitated a minute too long before speaking. "Oh, uh, no, I was, uh, just wondering."

Ianto knew Jack too well. He gave Jack his best 'oh really' look. "Jack. What's going on?"

Jack sighed. "Well, this morning after Lily and I were done in the garden I went to take a shower. While I was washing my face, I felt a sponge running up and down my back. I assumed it was you but when I turned around I found Janet standing there."

Ianto could feel the heat rising through his body but he tried to remain calm. "What did you do?"

"I told her to get out of course! Ianto, you know I don't have any designs on her. I just think the sooner we can get her out of here the better. She is proving to be rather unpredictable."

"Unpredictable? She's a right loon!" Ianto was pacing around the room by this time, trying to work through his anger and find the quickest solution to their problem. Jack grabbed his hand as he passed.

"Ianto, it's okay. I can deal with her."

Ianto stopped and looked at Jack as he spoke. "You're right Jack. I'm sorry I got so upset. This just isn't something I could have planned on dealing with. Everything has moved so fast. I'm not handling things very well. I should be more in control."

"I should be apologizing to you Ianto. I've dragged you into my mess and you don't deserve that. I should be taking care of these things, not making you deal with it."

"Jack, you're not _'making'_ me do anything I don't want to. I would do anything for you, for us. This all is just a little out of my bailiwick and I haven't responded to it very well. We'll get it figured out." He gave Jack's hand a squeeze. Lily cooed in Jack's lap, making them both smile.

"Thanks Ianto. I thought you might decide to move out."

Ianto's brow rose. "That's it Jack!"

Jack's brow furrowed. "You're going to move out?"

Ianto gave his signature eye roll. "No Jack. We move Janet into my flat. It's already set up except for the baby stuff and we wouldn't have to deal with any estate agents or anything and we could move her right away."

"You. Are. Brilliant! I knew there was a reason that I loved you!"

"I knew there was a reason too but I didn't think that was it." He gave Jack a suggestive look.

Jack let out a sound that was something akin to a growl.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Over the next few days Jack and Ianto worked tirelessly to get Janet moved to the flat. They hated the thought of Lily not being with them all of the time, but having Janet under their roof was only going to lead to more problems. They had worked out a new custody arrangement with Janet; a five-two, two-five schedule in which they would have Lily for five days and then Janet would have her for two, then they would have her for two and Janet would have her for five. The schedule allowed them to have her every week on Wednesday and Thursday and every other Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. They would make it work for the time being.

Their first weekend with Lily and without Janet they had a party to welcome Lily to the family. It was an afternoon barbeque in the garden with their friends and family. Tosh, Owen, Connor, Gwen, Rhys, Mickey, Eugene, Suzy and some of the road crew came as well as Ianto's sister and her family. Martha and Tom weren't able to make it in from London but had sent a gift anyway. Everyone ate lots of good food and enjoyed the company. Jack and Ianto received many nice gifts for Lily. After the cake was served Owen rose and tapped his fork on the side of his raised glass.

"I would like to propose a toast: To Jack, Ianto and Lily. I never thought I would see the day Jack Harkness settled down and I definitely never thought he would have a kid." The others in attendance gave a little laugh. "But I have to say that I have never seen him happier and it suits him well. I wish them all a lifetime of happiness. Cheers"

Everyone raised their glasses and a round of "here heres" went off. Jack wrapped his free arm around Ianto's waist and pulled him into a kiss. Ianto's face turned a bright shade of red. He still was not used to public displays of affection like Jack was, but he was happy.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Ianto, do you know what the day after tomorrow is?" Jack questioned with excitement in his voice.

Ianto knew exactly what Jack was referring to but decided to have a little fun with him. He very matter of factly stated, "Thursday."

"No. That's not what.."

Before he could finish Ianto started again. "Yes it is Jack. I think you better check your calendar."

"Okay, yes it's Thursday, but do you know what else it is?"

"The fourteenth."

"No."

"Again Jack, I think you better check your calendar." Ianto could see that Jack was becoming frustrated but he was having fun.

"I know it's the fourteenth. I mean do you know why it is a special day?"

"Oh, of course. It's Bastille Day."

"NO! That's not.." Jack was getting frustrated now.

"Yes, it actually is Bastille Day."

Jack sighed and was losing some of his good mood so Ianto decided not to push him any further. He walked over to Jack and slid his arms around his neck and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. "Of course I know what it is Jack. Do you think I could ever forget the most important day of my life? It was the day I met you one year ago."

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and gave him a huge smile. "You were messing with me weren't you?"

Ianto leaned in and pressed his lips to Jack's in a kiss. "Yes."

Jack pulled back a bit. "Well just for that, I'm not going to give you the surprise I was going to give you." He stated in a petulant, but playful tone.

Ianto leaned in and kissed him again. He ran his tongue along Jack's bottom lip until he parted his lips and Ianto's tongue snaked in. He kissed him sensually for a few minutes and then whispered, "Please Cariad."

Jack melted. "Well, okay. I have something special planned for Thursday but I'm not going to tell you beforehand. And I think you should do something for me to make up for your little game."

Ianto cocked his head to the side. "What did you have in mind?"

Jack got a wicked grin on his face before grabbing his lover's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

When Thursday rolled around Jack and Ianto were both in an almost giddy mood. They took Lily over to Tosh and Owen's before returning home to get ready for their night out. Their shower took longer than it should have, but what can you expect with soapy hands and naked bodies. They didn't let themselves go too far though, in anticipation of what they both knew would come later.

"Jack, since you haven't told me what we are doing, I don't know what I should wear."

Jack walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes for Ianto. He laid a dark charcoal colored suit on the bed along with a plum colored shirt.

"No tie?" Ianto questioned.

Jack gave a lecherous grin. "Naw. I think I may want easy access later."

Jack's words went straight to Ianto's groin.

Just as they made their way down the stairs, the bell rang. Jack opened the door to find the driver standing on the stoop. "Good evening sir. Are you ready to go?"

"Just about. Give us a few minutes. You can take the bag." Jack motioned to the case sitting on the floor near the door.

"Well Mr. Jones, shall we?" Jack held his arm out for Ianto. Ianto hooked his arm through Jack's and they went to the car. The driver opened the door and they slid into the back.

The driver pulled away from the house as if he already knew where they were going. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Ianto watched as Jack unfolded a satin piece of material. Ianto looked up at him with a question. Jack just smiled and lifted the material in front of Ianto's eyes and reached behind his head, tying a knot.

"Jack." Ianto moaned. "Do you really think a blindfold is necessary?"

"A little mystery adds to the fun Ianto. Besides, the blindfold could come in handy later." Jack's tone let Ianto know exactly what he was referring to.

Ianto decided he may as well sit back and enjoy it since he knew Jack wasn't going to give in. Jack grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. They talked quietly as they rode. After about fifteen minutes the car stopped. Ianto heard the driver pop open the boot to retrieve their bag before opening the door for the two men. Jack got out first and guided Ianto out. Jack put his finger to his lips to indicate to the approaching staff that he wanted them to keep quiet so that Ianto would continue to be in the dark. Jack held out his hand to take the card the man offered.

Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist. "Come on Ianto, this way."

Ianto could tell that Jack and led him inside of a building based on the feel of carpet under his feet. Once inside they walked twenty or thirty feet and stopped. He heard a ding and Jack walked him a few more steps forward before turning him around. He could tell they were in a lift when he heard another ding and felt a slight jarring. When he heard the whoosh of the doors opening again Jack guided him out. They turned and walked several steps before stopping again. He heard Jack opening another door as he was guided through. Again after a few steps they stopped.

Jack placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders and turned him so they were facing each other as he reached up to untie the blindfold. As Ianto's eyes adjusted he looked around at his environment. He could see that they were in a suite at the St. David's. There were red roses everywhere and on the table was a bowl of fresh strawberries and a bottle of champagne chilling.

"This is wonderful Jack." Ianto leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Jack's lips.

"I thought I'd bring you back to the place that I fell in love with you."

Ianto looked a little surprised. "You knew you loved me the night you met me?"

"I may not have known it was love then, but I definitely knew you were something special that I needed to have in my life."

"I knew there was something special about you too. I definitely didn't understand it then though. If you hadn't been so persistent I may have never known. Thank you for that." Their lips met in another kiss.

Jack pulled away and went over to the table. He opened the champagne and poured some in the two glasses. Handing one to Ianto, he raised his. "To the best year of my life."

Their glasses clinked together and they drank. Jack moved them over to the sofa were the sipped their champagne and reminisced about that first night.

Ianto began. "I don't think my heart has ever pounded as hard as when we ran into each other in the hall after the show. You made me feel things I had never felt before, even with Lisa. It took me a while to wrap my head around what I was feeling for you, but the feelings were there from the beginning. This past year has been far from easy, but I couldn't be happier with were we are."

"I was instantly hard when I ran into you! But I felt so much more looking into your eyes. I really did feel bad about putting you, us in the position we were in when I kissed you. There are a lot of things I wish I could have changed about the way I behaved over the past year because I know I did a lot that hurt you. I'm just so grateful that you are such a caring, forgiving person. I love you." The shared another kiss that was interrupted by a knock at the door. Ianto's brows rose in question.

"That will be our dinner." Jack strolled over to the door and opened it, revealing a young man pushing in a covered cart.

"Your dinner sir." The young man sat about uncovering the gourmet meal and lit the candles on the table before pouring them some wine and dimming the lights in the suite. "Will there be anything else sir?"

"No, this is fantastic. Thank you." Jack gave the young man a generous tip and followed him to the door. He made sure the 'Do Not Disturb' sign was in place before closing the door and returning to sit across from Ianto at the table. They continued to talk as they enjoyed the fabulous meal. When they had finished, Jack poured them another glass of champagne and pulled Ianto up from his seat.

"Come on. Let's go out on the balcony."

Out on the balcony they set their glasses down and stood looking out over Cardiff Bay. Ianto leaned back into Jack's chest and Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist. They stood there for some time, just relishing being together. Jack began laying kisses along the side of Ianto's neck before he finally turned him around to face him.

Looking into his eyes, he began, "Ianto, I love you more than anything. I don't want to imagine, I _can't_ imagine my life without you in it." Jack slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. He pulled it open to reveal a ring. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Ianto was overcome with emotions.. The only thing he could do to respond was to take Jack's cheeks between his hands and bring him into a kiss. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and they continued to kiss; a slow, passionate, emotional exchange that continued for some time. When they finally broke from the snogging session, Jack spoke as if he was a little unsure of himself.

"So is that a yes?"

Ianto's face was lit with a smile. "Yes. Yes! I love you Cariad."

Jack's smile grew wide before he began a series of jubilant, lustful kisses falling all over Ianto's face. Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and led him into the bedroom to begin the rest of their life.

~fin~

**A/N – Thank you for joining me on this journey. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This isn't exactly how and where I had intended to end this, but I have been unable to devote the time I want to continue as I had planned. Sometimes real life needs a little attention too. I do hope to do a sequel at some point in the future, but since I don't know when that might happen, I didn't want to leave this hanging. Thanks for all of the nice reviews! Oh, by the way, if you hadn't heard, GDL and his lovely wife welcomed a beautiful little girl to their family in June and guess what they named her? LILY! (I guess I was experiencing a little precognition!)**


End file.
